Weird New Girl
by lemonface
Summary: Dawn moves into a apartment with three guys, while two of them begin to accept her, Scott is uncomfitable with having her around the apartment, but soon he slowly grows to accept her. idea from the tv show "New Girl"! but i shaked it up a bit! AU.
1. The Interview!

**A/N: Howdy people! I got the idea for this story from the show "new girl", I just thought because dawns weird and adorable just like jess (the new girl on new girl) it would be cool to make my own story! I haven't got the plot all set out but I'm just going to see how I go and pray that you all like it! **

**Here goes: **

Dawn Fabray was up in her room getting ready for an interview, and no ,It was not a job interview, it was for an apartment, she just turned 18 a few weeks ago and felt like it was time to move out of home since her mother was now remarried with a 1 year old daughter. Oh don't worry, Dawn wasn't depressed or anything about it she just thought it was time to take a chance in her newly found adult hood.

"you can do this Dawn!" she cheered to herself through the mirror "their gonna say yes and you shall have a new home!"

Feeling a little bit more confidant, she grabbed her bag and hovered downstairs "I'm going out mother, I shall be home soon" Dawn called out turning into the kitchen where she saw her mom and step-dad sucking each other's faces, Dawn saw this a lot but it never seemed to feel any less weird, ever their wedding kiss looked awful.

"okay bye" her mom mumbled out through kisses, Dawn just signed and walked out the door, her mother didn't seem to care enough even to ask where she was going, what if she was going to a rave party and taking drugs or something? _Oh well_ dawn thought as she got it into her car and drove to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Once at the apartment door, she took a deep breath and knocked three times, she heard some mumbling before the door opened and when it opened she saw a boy orange hair looking at her "you Dawn Fabray?" he asked, not sounding so enthusiastic.<p>

"Yes! Hi! It's so nice to meet you!" Dawn waved, smiling full of glee

The boy didn't even smile "come in then chirpy girl"

"thank you very much" Dawn walked into the apartment where she noticed two more men sitting on the couch "hello!" she greeted them, waving her hand in the air slightly.

"Hey there" the chubby one with glasses replied back

"hey girl" the dark skinned boy replied "Dawn right?"

"yes that's right" Dawn nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch any of your names?"

"Well I'm lightening Turner! Turning 19 in 48 days!" The dark skinned man answered, flexing his muscles for some reason that was completely unknown to Dawn.

"Sam Johnson, already 19" said the man with glasses.

"why are you guys saying how old you are?" The ginger head muttered "I'm Scott Fields by the way."

"still 18" Sam added, as Scott shot him a glare

Dawn giggled "it's lovely to meet all of you"

"why do you talk like that?" Scott asked, sounding a little peeved,

"hmm? What do you mean?" Dawn raised her eyebrow confused

"those phrases you use" Scott explained, Dawn eyed him, still raising her eyebrows; confused

"never mind" Scott signed "take a seat" Dawn sat on a chair in front of the three boys.

"would you like any water or coffee or anything?"

"oh, no thank you" Dawn politely declined

"so first up, where are you currently living?" Sam asked

"with my mother and stepfather; and baby half-brother"

"you said you were 18, why are you so keen on movin' out?" asked lightning.

"well, I guess I just do not want to be a burden on my mother anymore, she's done raising me now she has the raise Stanley, uhh Stanley is my baby brother" Dawn answered,

"not enough love?" Scott asked, smirking, Lightning nudged him "man cant you be nice for even five minutes?"

Dawn laughed "oh no, it's okay, I just felt like it was time for a change, I have a part time job so I can pay for rent"

"oh? What do you do?" Scott asked before turning to lightning "that a nicer question?" lightning nodded.

"I'm a waitress and a local French tofu restaurant; it's just the cutest little place! You guys should come eat there one day!" Dawn answered gleefully.

"I wouldn't mind trying tofu" Sam claimed,

"then you're a vegetarian I take it?" Scott questioned

"oh vegan actually, nature and my animal friends are so important to me!" Dawn exclaimed.

"do you have any pets?" asked Lightning

"oh yes, but their mostly the family pets so they would be staying with my mother, however I do have a puppy named Biscuit, she's a Maltese and I'm sure you guys would love her! She's potty trained and wont rip or break anything, I can promise you that!"

"well, the landlord said small dogs are okay as long as they don't break anything" Sam clarified

"that's wonderful then!" Dawn cheered "do you have any more questions?"

"I do actually, are you currently studying anywhere?" Scott asked

"I'm planning on studying history and becoming a historian" Dawn answered "I'm obsessed with history it's just so wonderful"

"sounds cool enough" Sam mused, smiling at the girl "I want to become a processional game maker"

"that sounds amazing, I wish I was good with teleology " Dawn laughed "I must confess though, when I saw the apartment on craigslist, I was not expecting you to be all guys, it's not a problem at all though"

"well that's good to hear because as you can see, we are all men here" Scott confirmed, not that there was really much to confirm.

"so what are your hobbies Dawn?" Sam asked

"I enjoy meditating, it relaxes and helps calm me down, I rarely ever raise my voice so that's probably why, I enjoy cooking for myself and the people around me, I like to read palms and Tea leaves, oh and peoples futures with my tarot cards and of course, looking after animals and plants" Dawn replied.

"oh hells yeah! She can cook! She's so in! I don't even care about the other creepy stuff she does! We need someone who can cook!" Lightning yelled gleefully fist pumping in the air

"who died and made you boss? I live here too!" Scott bellowed

"bro, she just said she can cook, we can't say no it would be like you saying no to a free gun or something for went you go hunting" Lightening protested.

"how about we go into the other room and discuss this guys" Sam suggested

"we'll be right back" lightening told Dawn before the three boys disappeared into Sam's room because it was the closest.

* * *

><p>"it's a yes from me man, no doubt about it" Lightening repeated<p>

"dude did you hear anything she just said about the future voodoo card thing? And what about the way she talks? Doesn't it bother any of you?" Scott protested once again

"I guess it's all up to you buddy" Lightening looked over to Sam,

A few sweat drops fell from Sam's head, unsure of what side to take, they both made valid points but for some reason Sam really did like Dawn...and food so he decided to go with his own opinion, his lips turned into a smirk "she's in."

"SHABOOYEAH!" Lightening shouted

"oh whatever" Scott grumbled, crossing his arms.

The boys walked out of the room and back into the lounge room "how soon can you move in?" Lightening called to her,

Dawn jumped off her chair "Yay!" she cheered "oh my gosh thank you so much! You guys will not regret this I promise you! I can move in first thing tomorrow! I'll bring my cook book and make us dinner!"

"music to my ears" Sam exclaimed, lightening nodded.

"could you make pasta?" Scott requested, the other boys looked at him "what? I feel like Italian food for dinner tomorrow"

"of course Scott!" Dawn cheered "I'll see you all tomorrow! Thank you so much! Goodbye!"

After Dawn left Scott turned to face the others "you men better hope she's a good cook"

They really had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's chapter 1; TADA! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review if you want me to continue! And inbox me some ideas if you wish! Oh and also, yes Scott and Dawn with share a romance in this story! **

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! **


	2. And So The Adventure Begins!

**A/N: sweet Mary mother of god thankyou so much for all your reviews! I came home from school and I was like WOOHOO! Anyways I skipped doing my homework so I could update this chapter so I hope you like it! And that it's worth failing math! **

* * *

><p>The next morning Dawn stood in the middle of her room looking at everything from her dresser to all her decorations and she only had one thought in her head; how in the name of Neptune is she going to get all this stuff halfway across town?<p>

Dawn mentally slapped herself for not realizing it sooner, she dived on her bed and grabbed her phone and texted her best friend B; _he'll know what to do_ she thought, the reason she texts him instead of calling is because B never talks, well rarely talks anyways.

**hey B! Would you mind helping me move all of my stuff to my new apartment? – Dawn **

**sure, I'll be over in 10 – B **

Dawn smiled, B was her best friend from school, they stayed friends after graduation, along with her other friends; Zoey, Mike and Dakota. They were all amazing, I mean sure, every now and again they still get freaked out by some of the stuff Dawn does (accept B) but they still accepted her and she couldn't ask for anymore than that.

Dawn started packing all her stuff into boxes until B got to her house, "oh, hello B! Thank you so much for coming! I knew I could always count on you!" Dawn murmur as they packed everything up and put it in the back of B's ute, B put her dresser, mirror and mattress in the back because when it came to strength, Dawn was at the shallow end of the dream pool.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the apartment Dawn knew they would be going back a forth because of the apartment was on the 8th floor, Dawn knocked on the door and Lightening answered "Well looks who's here!"<p>

Dawn laughed putting the box on the ground inside the apartment "oh! How rude of me! Everyone this is B!" Dawn introduced B as he waved at the 3 other renters of the apartment.

"you never told us you had a boyfriend!" Sam shot a grin bigger than Texas,

"w-what? NO!" Dawn exclaimed "were just friends from high school!"

Scott rolled his eyes "whatever" he huffed, looking back and seeing what was on TV

Dawn eyed him for a moment before Sam spoke up "do you need any help with the rest of the stuff?"

"yes please, only if it's no trouble of course" Dawn smiled sweetly accepting his offer

"shaplease! Make way for lightning!" Beamed Lightning as he bolted faster than a bullet out of the room before called back "wait, which care is yours?"

Everyone laughed, except for Scott who was too focused of the TV to care what was going on, while everyone walked out Dawn looked back at Scott, _his soul looks distort and distant I wonder why? _Dawn thought to herself.

* * *

><p>When everything was brought up Sam and Lightning showed dawn to her room and left her and B to put everything in its place, "thank you so much for this B, you truly are an amazing friend!"<p>

B just smiled until his phone beeped, as soon as he read the text message, by the look on his face Dawn sensed he would have to go somewhere "you go B, ill finish up here, I will invite you and our friends over for dinner sometime this week I promise you" Dawn assured him, B nodded and waved goodbye.

As B walked out the door he waved goodbye to the guys that were lousing around on the couch "see ya man!" Lightning called out,

"does he not have a voice box or something?" Scott questioned after B left, Both the guys shrugged, Scott groaned "whatever, I'm going to check up on the new weirdo of the apartment"

Scott got up and walked towards Dawns room "Hey Dawn what- JESUS CHRIST ON A BIKE!" Scott exclaimed as he walked into Dawns room, "Scott what's up-oh!" Sam gasped, all three boys where standing at Dawns bedroom door with eyes bigger than plates, mostly in awe.

Dawn's room was filled with paper lanterns, three dream catchers, strange wall decorations, a few small plants/flower pots and a small meditation spot set up near her bedroom dresser. "Dawn this is amazing!" Sam commented

"it's awesome, a little creepy but awesome!" Lightning agreed

"its original I'll have her that, but doesn't most of this stuff get in your way when you walk into your room?" Scott asked, touching one of the lanterns.

"oh not at all, it calms me down when I'm reading or meditating, and the dream catchers help me sleep, but I'm sure you already knew that" Dawn answered placing her books on her bookshelf.

"where's your dog going to sleep?" Sam asked "I didn't see you bring in the dog kennel"

"Biscuit will sleep in my bed, I will also be setting up an area for her during the daytime for fresh air on the deck if that's okay with you boys" Dawn explained,

"sure thing girl!" Lightning nodded

"as long as she doesn't get in my way, I guess it's okay" Scott shrugged

"where is the little trooper anyway?" Sam said looking around for the pup he hasn't even seen yet,

"I'm going back to my mother's tomorrow to get her, she wanted to stay back with our cat Timmy for one more night, I feel horrible separating the two, their such good friends" Dawn signed softly, looking to the ground "but she wanted to come live with me, so I told her she could stay at home one more night"

The guys looked at Dawn like she just told them she was a mermaid from Atlantic city "uhh, you talk to your pets?" Lightning raised his eyebrow.

"of course, I told you all yesterday I has animal friends right?" Dawn replied, she noticed they were uncomfortable, but it's not like they wouldn't have noticed all the 'weird' stuff she participated in sooner or later.

Scott's eye twitched "you so freaky" he clarified,

"Scott be nice! It's her first night living here!" Sam spoke up, Sam was a nice-guy gamer and since he was bullied throughout most of middle school he tried to stand up for people the best he could, he wasn't bullied as much in high school but he could never forget on what it felt like to be called names.

"its fine Sam, I normally get told that, it doesn't worry me one bit" Dawn smiled a genuine smile "I just really hope we all get along and become great friends"

"me too creepy girl, just don't scare off the babes I bring home" Lightning half joked, Dawn laughed anyway,

"now that your living here we should go through the rules" Scott suggested before lightning interrupted "bro, well discuss the boring stuff at dinner later on tonight"

"oh my gosh, dinner! I didn't even notice it was almost six, I'll go get everything from the grocery store now!" Dawn got up and ran out the door before any of the guys could say anything,

"don't add any of that basil shit, it's disgusting" Scott nagged as Dawn chopped up the onions, "Scott say it nicely, you're lucky she's a sweet girl and doesn't use that knife to chop you up instead" Sam chuckled,

Lightning nodded "yeah bro, you'd be caught dead talking to the lightning like that!"

"I think my bunny slippers just ran off my feet" Scott rolled his eyes, "oh by the way, why doesn't your buddy B talk much?"

Dawn looked up at Scott and the other three boys that were interested in knowing why "B never talks," Dawn explained "just look at his aura"

The guys stared at the moonchild, dumbfounded "say what?"

"a colourful energy surrounding the body, everyone has it" Dawn explained, getting back to her cooking,

"I'm looking at you now and I don't see any colourful aura" Scott objected

"some people are just born with the ability to see other peoples auras, others can learn but it takes years for them to perfect... and it still isn't perfect" Dawn laughed at her explanation

"I'll stick with soccer" Lightning said

"weirdo" Scott mumbled under his breath, but Dawn still heard it, she just decided to take no notice of it. "dinner will be ready in 15 minutes" she told them, they nodded.

* * *

><p>"damn girl, two thumbs up!" Lightning roared giving Dawn the thumbs up,<p>

"even I can't cook like this and I have high score on cooking mama!" Sam chuckled at his comment

"I'll admit it's good, maybe you should stick with cooking as a talent other than all those other weird hobbies you have" Scott suggested in a rude way, Dawns looked at Scott, she got a compliment and an insult in the same sentence, _isn't he just a ray of sunshine?_ Dawn thought to herself, while twirling her pasta in her fork.

"okay, time for the rules" Scott started "first of all; when your inviting people over, you have to give us a few hours notice; I don't want a bunch of girls coming around when were lying around in our boxers or whatever"

Dawn nodded "I completely agree with that rule"

"rule number two; whoever cooks the rest have to clean and put away" Sam added before taking a drink of his coke glass.

"oh I don't mind cleaning up-" dawn was cut off by Lightning "don't worry Scott is normally the one stuck washing up anyway" Scott shot him a death glare

"rule number three; you make your own bed, do your own washing, you know all that boring shit we have to do in our everyday lives" Scott continued, Dawn nodded.

"oh and also Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays are movie nights since there's nothing good on TV, we all take turns picking a movie" Sam added,

Dawns eye lit up as she asked "you mean I get to pick a movie when it's my turn?"

They nodded, "yay" Dawn cheered softly.

"rule number four" lightning continued "when having a night out your allowed to bring a girl, well in your case a guy home as long as you give us the heads up before you go out"

Dawn blushed "do you guys bring a lot of girls home?"

"Lightning does! Sam and Scott on the other hand...not so much" Lightning responded looking at the two boys

"I too busy studying or playing video games; you know that!" Sam defended himself, twirling his pasta with his fork

"Girls are too...clingy" Scott sneered, squinting his eyes a little.

Lightning bursted out laughed "I almost forgot about man-lady, bro just come out of the closet already!"

"I never slept with her! And I'm not gay!" Scott roared at lightning.

Sam turned to Dawn "Scott had a thing with this girl called Jo back in high school, she's still always trying to get with him at parties and stuff like that" he explained laughing

"what are you smoking? We never had a thing! She was the one who had a thing for me and wouldn't take no for an answer! She's ugly as hell and a right bitch" Scott snarled

"Scott that's a horrible thing to say about someone!" Dawn gasped,

Scott glared at Dawn "she hits me all the time and whispers in my ear 'hey freckles, you wanna get with a real woman?'"

Dawn raised her eyebrows feeling a tad uneasy at what he just said "she must really like you though" Dawn stated before taking a sip of her vitamin water

Scott snorted "she's just a freak who is obsessed with cardio, kind of like you're a freak who's obsessed with animals and talking is weird phrases"

Dawn pressed her lips together, unsure of what to say as she was worried about upsetting him "I mean, you're not ugly or anything like her obviously but your defiantly stranger than her" Scott added, Dawn gave a half smile, _was that a compliment? _She thought to herself.

"well if everyone's done, us gentleman will do the washing up now!" Sam suggested grabbing some of the dishes and walking over to the sink "the meal was amazing by the way Dawn, thanks a bunch!"

* * *

><p>Dawn slowly opened her eyelids to see all the lights and lanterns on in her room, she just has a meditating session, she looked over at her time; 12:15am? Dawns eyes nearly popped out of her head! As she got up she thought to herself; <em>I can't remember the last time I meditated for that long. <em>

Dawn hippity hopped her way out of her room towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water; she noticed Scott was up watching TV.

"thought you were asleep" Said the ginger boy who was watching a late night horror movie that was playing on TV.

Dawn shook her head "oh no I was meditating"

Scott raised her eyebrows at her "for like, 4 hours?"

"I know! I can't remember the last time I meditated for that long-"

"that's long?" Scott shrieked, Dawn let out a small giggle making her way towards the kitchen "where are the-"

"the draw next the knives and forks" Scott interrupted her as if he was reading her mind, as dawn opened the cupboard a glass fell out and smashed on the floor, Dawn let out a small yelp.

"what are you doing?" Scott called out to her sitting up from the couch and looking over to the kitchen.

"a cup just randomly fell out, don't worry ill clean it-ow!" Dawn yelped again, blood oozing out from her finger that was cut on the glass.

"don't tell me you tried to pick it up with your hands" Scott mumbled getting off the couch and walking towards the moonchild, when he saw her finger was bleeding, he signed "go get a bandaid there in the top cupboard, ill clean up the glass"

Dawn did as she was told, worried that she might be annoying him, of course she's realized by now that he wasn't the easiest person to talk to but she still wanted to try her best to get along with him, they were housemates after all!

"thank you, I'm really sorry for causing you this trouble" Dawn croaked out

"just be more careful next time, if it happens again just go yell at her person who was putting away the dishes, in this case its Lightning" Scott told her, before she had a chance to reply Scott has already turned around and begun walking towards his room.

_Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought, _Dawn smiled to herself

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, I'm pretty certain that's the longest or second longest chapter I've ever written, what did you all think? Oh and I have some questions that I hope you guys could answer:**

**Do you like all the housemates or do you want me to change some of them?  
>what did you think of the little dawn and Scott moment at the end? <strong>

**do you have any ideas of your own you would like to add to this story? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! xoxo**


	3. Hey There Dakota!

**N/A: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I got so many hooray! You are all so amazing and beautiful! Hahaha, It gives me the motivation to keep on writing! I hope you guys Enjoy chapter 3 and please review **

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up at 6:30am, she always woke up early even if it was the weekend, getting up she walked towards the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cornflakes and soy milk.<p>

"well you're up early" she looked up and saw Scott walking towards her looking like a zombie with his hair all over the place, needless to say he was not a morning person.

Dawn smiled sweetly at him "good morning Scott, would you like some cornflakes with soy milk?" she offered, Scott glared at the carton of soy milk and made a weird face, "pass" too tired to complain about how disgusting milk made from beans sounded.

"oh okay, why are you up so early anyway?" Dawn asked

"work" was the ginger's answer, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass.

"oh really? Where do you work?" Dawn inquired

"what's with the 20 questions? It's too early for this" Scott grumbled taking a drink of his orange juice.

"oh! I'm so sorry Scott! I didn't realize you hated your job" Dawn murmured softly

Scott raised his eyebrow confused at her statement "your aura explained that you hate your job" Dawn explained "I didn't really get a chance to read your aura before, you have the ability to keep it guarded, well most of it anyway"

Scott looked at her as if she was on drugs "you're so weird, seriously" Scott scoffed finishing the rest of his orange juice in one big gulp.

"I must be difficult though," Dawn said softly "getting up in the morning and having to do something you despise, although I can't quite make out-"

"will you stop that!" Scott bellowed cutting Dawn off, then he signed "I'm gonna go have a shower and get ready for work"

As Dawn watched him walk off she saw Lightning walk to towards the kitchen followed by Sam "Hey creepy girl!" Lightning called out to her.

"greetings fellow housemates, would you like some cereal?" Dawn offered, gesturing the cornflakes

"nah girl, I need my protein!" Lightning responded taking a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

"he goes through a carton of eggs in 3 days" Sam chuckled, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some orange juice from the carton Scott left on the bench.

"well I'm glad all of you eat breakfast, I know quite a few people that skip this meal" Dawn proclaimed, taking a spoonful of cornflakes to her mouth.

"Lightning needs his protein" Lightning explained, mixing his eggs with his protein powder and milk into a blender, Dawn crinkled her nose; that did not look appetising.

"can I talk to you guys again something, you know because we're living together and I would like to be honest and open with all of you about everything" Dawn asked, staring at her bowl of cornflakes.

"sure what is it Dawn?" asked the gamer

"well..." Dawn started "I don't think Scott likes me very much, I try super hard to be nice to him such as offering to make him breakfast and asking him questions to get to know him better but he just seems to get annoyed with me, am I doing something wrong?"

Lightning laughed "nah that's just Scott for ya"

"Scott doesn't really like people, it's not just you he's like that with everyone" Sam explained "trust me, we grew up with him through high school, it's just a part of who he is, you'll learn to live with it"

"but he seems so distant and cold, and I cannot read his aura as much as most people, it's like it's guarded" Dawn persuaded

Lightning and Sam both looked uneasy for a second, was it because of the aura thing? Or were try hiding something about Scott from her? She couldn't really tell. "just don't annoy him too much, he'll eventually just get used to having you around the tension will go away, that's what happened with us"

Dawn nodded "thank you both, I hope if you guys have any questions or in need of any help you will come talk to me about it, I'm always open to listen and help as much as I can"

"cool girl thanks" Lightning replied, drinking the rest of his protein shake,

"I have a question actually, when are you bringing your pup to its new home?" Sam questioned

"after work today, I'm going to go back to my mothers to get her, I cannot wait for you guys to meet her! I know you will all just love her! Even Scott!" Dawn cheered confidently

"cool, I can't wait either, we've never had a pet in the apartment before" Sam replied

* * *

><p>Work honestly took all of Dawns energy, but the more she worked the more money she had to help her become a historian, she was driving back to her moms house to pick up her dog Biscuit, as soon as she walked through the door both Biscuit and the family cat Timmy ran up to her.<p>

"hello there little ones" Dawn greeted the pets stroking their fur,

"Dawn?" she heard her mother call out from what was probably the kitchen

"yes mother it's me" Dawn called back before walking to the kitchen, her mom was feeding Stanley at the table, however her step-father Martin was nowhere to be seen. After reading her mothers aura she realized he was still at work, much to her mother's dismay.

"don't worry mother, he will be home around 7" Dawn assured her,

"dawn" her mom started "I love you, but you really need to stop that, anyway tell me what your new place is like"

"it's wonderful, everyone is so welcoming, well most are anyway" Dawn answered taking a seat next to her mother at the table

"that's great honey, even at your age girls can still be bitches but-"

"oh funny story actually" Dawn let out a small laugh "I actually share an apartment with three guys, it's crazy I know but their really-"

"you live with three men?" Dawns mother gasped in shock

"yes, but please do not worry, they are all really nice people" Dawn assured her mother, but she just shook her head disapprovingly "no honey, come back home I don't understand why you left anyway"

"mother its fine, I'm an adult now and a lot stronger than I look, if anything happens I promise to come home straight away okay?" Dawns mom just signed, there really wasn't anything she could do to convince her daughter it was a bad idea.

"I'm going to go grab biscuits stuff and head back, I'll see you soon okay?" Dawn told her mom before getting up and heading towards her old bedroom where Biscuits stuff still was.

* * *

><p>"greetings roommates, meet the newest member of our home!" Dawn exclaimed carrying Biscuit and a bag full of her stuff.<p>

"oh hey there small ball of fluff!" Lightning greeted the dog as it came towards him,

"she's so cute!" Sam agreed

"I'm going to put her stuff down in my room" Dawn told them walking towards her room but as she turned the corner she ran into none other than the orange top boy himself – Scott.

"owf, I'm sorry!" Dawn apologized as she ran into him.

"you realized there going to be obsessed with your dog now right?" Scott asserted looking towards the two roommates playing with the pup.

"well I'm glad to hear that and I hope you get along with biscuit as well" Dawn responded smiling sweetly.

"as long as it doesn't crap around the house I think ill manage" Scott replied before turning back to Dawn "do you wanna get Chinese? No one can really be bothered cooking or going out to eat tonight, it's a Wednesday anyways"

Dawn nodded smiling "that sounds nice, would you like me to ring up and order?" she offered

Scott nodded "sounds good" they were interrupted by a knock on her door, Dawn went over and answered it, her eyes went hide in surprise "Dakota?"

"Hey Dawn!" Dakota greeted, hugging her best friend "how goes it?"  
>"how did you- mother told you to come here!" Dawn gasped reading the fashion models aura<p>

Dakota let out a small giggle "yes Dawn your mom called me not to long ago and told me to come check out your new home and roommates...so here I am!"

"what did she say?" Dawn questioned, knowing her mom never did something for nothing

"oh just that you had three-" Dakota's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the three men standing in the apartment along with Dawns dog "men...I guess she wasn't kidding!" she finished

"oh yes! Um this is Sam, Lightning and Scott" Dawn pointed to each one of the boys "and guys this is Dakota another one of my dearest friends"

"hey" Scott greeted, leaning against the wall where he and Dawn we standing near before

"whatsup?" the athlete greeted, holding Biscuit.

"h-hey, nice to meet you" The gamer stuttered a little, but no one really seemed to notice,

"nice to meet you all too, oh and don't blame Dawn about the whole dropped by unexpectedly thing, she didn't even know I was coming, as probably just heard me tell her anyway" Dakota smiled "this place is a lot cleaner than I pictured, I mean, I don't think I could ever live in an apartment with three guys, you never fail to amaze me Dawn" they both laughed.

"would you like to stay for dinner, I mean..you know since your Dawns friend and all..." Sam asked, he was struggling to get his words out, Dakota and Lightning seemed completely oblivious to this, unlike two other people that were in the room.

"really? Sure! If no one else minds" Dakota accepted

"yeah whatever can we just hurry and order before my stomach eats itself" Scott grumbled

"oh my gosh! This lady that came into work today and she was telling me that crocodiles can go two years without eating! How amazing this that?" Dawn told him trying to make it should like one of those fun-facts, which it kinda was!

"that's cool and all but..." Scott replied sounding a tad kinder than he usually was, was it because one of Dawn's friends was here? Or because she finally starting to grow on him? Dawn couldn't really decide, not being able to read his aura as well as everyone else's was really confusing her.

"yeah I know you're hungry, I'll get my cell and ring now!" Dawn turned into the hallway to get her phone that was in her room, when she was out of hearing range Dakota spoke up,

"okay boys this is how its gonna go down, I'm not usually a vengeful crazy person or whatever but Dawn is the most amazing person I know, so if you guys let anything happen to her, I going to come here and crazy massacre all of you, okay?" Dakota warned them.

All three of them lost the colour in their faces but still nodded "great!" Dakota cheered in a voice probably the total opposite from how it was when she threatened them, she may be cute and blonde but she was still tall and a little intimidating, not that any of them were planning on letting anything happen to Dawn anyway, but still.

As if on cue Dawn walked back into the room "okay everyone, dinner should be here soon!"

"thank the man upstairs for that" Scott sighed in relief "I skipped lunch today, not a smart move"

"you should always make sure to eat three meals a day Scott, no matter what!" Dawn told him before looking over at Dakota "that's what I always tell Dakota, you skipped lunch didn't you?"

"Dawn please don't be upset like you were last time! This time I have a proper reason, I had an audition and I didn't want to be bloated!" Dakota defended herself before smiling "and I find out if I get it tomorrow!"

"Dawns right though, you should skip meals...I-I- mean you look great the way you are" Sam chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck that was sweating a little.

Dakotas's eyes lit up "really? Thanks Sam that's so sweet!" Sam smiled back at her as she thanked him.

* * *

><p>After some Chinese food and convocations about nothing in particular, Dakota decided it was time for her to go "it's been awesome but I better get back home before daddy starts getting worried"<p>

"oh-okay ill walk you out" Sam offered, getting up out of his chair

Dakota gave Dawn a hug "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay honey?"

"Defiantly, tell daddy I said hello and that I will be coming over sometime this week for a visit" Dawn replied, Dakota smiled "whenever you're free just come around or if you just need some girl time"

Sam and Dakota walked towards the door "it was nice meeting you, you should defiantly come over more often" Sam insisted

"thanks! I hope we see each other again soon!" Dakota replied smiling sweetly at the gamer who was feeling his face heat up and getting a bit sweaty again.

* * *

><p>As usual later on that night Scott was up watching TV peacefully while everyone else was asleep until he heard four little feet run up and jump on the couch next to him "whoa, okay dog go back to Dawn!" he ordered the dog that just instead jumped right onto his lap.<p>

He heard a small laugh in the distance "she likes you!" Dawn told the ginger boy

"too bad I don't like her" Scott muttered, trying to softly push the dog off his lap, "what? Why not?" Dawn gasped

"I hate all animals" Scott explained in a grumbling tone,

Dawn laughed again "no you don't, if you did then you wouldn't have a soul"

Scott looked up at the small blonde girl and replied "then I guess I don't have a soul"

She giggled again "I guess not"

Scott's mouth suddenly formed a grin "night Dawn" He responded getting up from the couch and walking towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Answers to your reviews.<strong>

**Total drama rocks my socks off**: Do you mean like make them go out and hang somewhere else or something like that? Thank you for your review by the way!

**Theroogleboy: **thank you! Yes I love this couple and I hope this chapter was worth looking forward too!

**21hugs: **I know lightning is so funny! Every time I watch total drama he makes me laugh so much! And your favourite characters are the same as mine, hooray! Thank you for your review and don't worry there will be plenty more Scott and Dawn moments

**Persephatta: **thank you for not thinking my story sucks and actually finding it interesting haha! And as for the Scott and Jo thing, all will be revealed in the near future! and yep Dawn could totally fight Jo, she may be odd but she's full of surprises!

**TalentedHero: **Yay! Thank you for liking my characters because I like them too and I don't really wanna change them because I think they fit so perfectly! And thanks for reviewing!

**Tybee10: **thank you! I'm trying to make it a little bit funny! And I'll be bringing mike into the story at some point, so don't worry!

**ARadomperson: **hahaha your review made me laugh so much! And don't worry I've got A LOT planned for Dawn and Scott in this story, They are the main characters after all! I think I will take your idea and put Brick into the story! I'll make him one of the guy's friends or something like that! I hope your liked the DAKOTA X SAM moments I put into the story so far and the DAKOTA X DAWN friendship! Thank you so much for your review!

**rosie-sky: **Thank you for finally rejoining us! And I'm glad you're like the plot and find lightning funny, he makes me laugh all the time when I'm watching total drama! And I also love/hate Scott but I love him with Dawn! Thanks for your review! and keep updating your stories as well!

**dawn and scott 4 ever: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it :]


	4. Stand Your Ground

**Gday everyone! I finally finished this chapter! Ive been a busy bee lately so it took a few more days then I would have liked, but here it is! **

**Just gonna warn you, this chapter is pretty much full of fights and a bit of swearing, but anyhow... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The four roommates were up in the kitchen eating their breakfast, in a family type way... well that's what Dawn hoped anyway, so far she has been able to stay on good terms with Lightning and Sam, Scott however... well it functions a lot. One minute he's being moderately nice the next he's making a smart ass comment.<p>

"so Dawn, you should totally invite you friend Dakota over for dinner again, she's seem pretty cool" Sam suggested trying to keep his cool, but of course as soon as Dawn looked into his aura she could tell the meaning behind what he just said.

"oh Sam, I think it's really sweet how you feel about Dakota! It's all over your aura!" Dawn responded gleefully, pouring everyone some orange juice while they sat on the stools in the kitchen, eating their cereal.

Sam chuckled nervously before asking "do you think I have a shot with her Dawn?"

Scott bursted out laughing "you're kidding me right? she's a model there's no way she's gonna go out with someone like you" he mocked grabbing his glass of orange juice from the middle of the bench where Dawn has poured them.

"what do you mean a guy like me?" Sam asked, confused at his insulting statement.

"well put it this way" Scott started "she's like a cupcake; cute and colourful making everyone want it, you on the other hand are like a soft serve; sloppy and always the cheap or second option"

Lightning and Sam's jaws dropped to the floor while Dawn on the other hand spoke up "Scott that is an awful thing to say to someone! Especially considering that he is your best friend! To answer your question Sam and to prove Scott's statement is WRONG, I DO think you have a chance with Dakota, your both so sweet and interesting, I think you will get along just great"

Scott huffed a laugh "he's not my best friend, he's just my housemate and a guy I grew up with, the only reason I'm living here is because I don't have enough money to live alone and I sure as hell don't wanna go back to the farm-"

Dawn cut him off raising her voice a little higher than usual "why do you have to be so horrible Scott!"

Scott narrowed his eyes at Dawn "why because I'm telling the truth? That's why I'm horrible?"

"not only that, but you know how awful that makes people feel when you say things like that but you do it anyway" Dawn responded with her voice at normal pitch but sounding as serious as Dakota sounded when she threatened them the other night,

"pffft, they don't care, if they did they would speak up, why are you standing up for him anyway? You all besties now or something?" Scott sneered, taking a spoonful of cereal to his mouth.

"these people are amazing Scott, you'd be insane not to consider them friends"

"yeah Scott, this girl may be creepy but she's spilling out the truth" Lightning proclaimed, grinning widely, possibly because he knew Scott knew Dawn was right,

"Scott I'm saying this because I care; you're never going to be happy if you spend the rest of your life looking into a pessimistic world" Dawn murmured

"jeepers Dawn! Your right! You know why? Because when I grow up I wannabe just like you! All happy and jolly, talking to animals and talking in weird catchphrases that are gonna make people think I'm a magical elf!" Scott bellowed in a sarcastic tone.

"Scott seriously dude she's just saying" Sam spoke up, defending Dawn.

"yeah bro, you don't have to mock everyone because there different to you" Lightning added

"oh I see, your all following in Dawns footsteps by standing up to me... you seem to appeal to people Dawn maybe you should become another one of those Hindu Gods, likes Ganishia or whatever" Scott continued his petty, pointless rant.

"you mean Ganesh?" Dawn raised her eyebrow

"yeah, whatever" Scott muttered rolling his eyes before walking away into the bathroom, as soon as he was gone Lightning spoke up "you got balls of steel girl and to think you actually care about Scott, hey Sam I think she might be the one!"

Sam chuckled "your right, she clearly knows how to stand up to him... and I think that's what he needs in a girl"

"whoa wait! what are you two talking about?" Dawn asked a little worried on what they were discussing in front of her

"not now, but after you've lived here for a bit, you should ask Scott out on a date, I think you would be good for him" Sam explained

Dawns eyes widened as she gasped "a-are you crazy? Me right for Scott? I mean, don't get me wrong there's someone out there for everyone but I'm just not 'out there' for Scott..."

"don't be so quick to decide creepy girl" Lightning laughed punched her on the shoulder lightly before walking towards the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

><p>"dude I am not going to a pub with you guys tonight!" Scott roared on the phone to lightning "I already work at one, why the hell would I want to spend my free time at one as well?"<p>

"to get drunk!" Lightning exclaimed "and maybe a little bit of action if you know what I mean"

Scott rolled his eyes and started cleaning the bar table at work "I'm not in the mood to pick up a bunch of cheap drunk girls, that's your thing not mine remember?"

"hey! the ones I take home are barley even tipsy and lighten up bro, tomorrows labour day so we can just sleep off the hangovers..." Lightning protested, sitting on the couch in their apartment considering he didn't have a job and his dad paid his rent just to get him out of the house.

"why can't you just go alone and pick up chicks, I mean seriously since when do you need a wingman?" Scott asked

"okay I lied, I just wanna get out of the apartment and take you, Sam and Dawn out to get pissed, I mean were all 18 and over so I don't see why we can't" **(A/N: okay I'm from Australia were the drinking age is 18, I know in some countries its 21 but just go with it! It will make the story more interesting haha)**

Scott groaned "unlike the sack of laziness we all call lightning; the rest of us all have jobs and-"

"bro seriously, Dawn was right you really are pessimistic and I'm not lazy! Lightning has training 4 days and week plus the extra hours I do on the weekends! You're crazy calling me-"

Scott cut Lightning off by shouting "oh my God! Fine, well go the pub tonight! Anything will be better then listening to you bitch like a housewife for the rest of the night if I say no, when Dawn and Sam get home tell them to get ready and then come down, my shift ends at 8:30"

"SAHBOOYAH!" Lightning yelled gleefully "and who knows, you and Dawn might end up hitting it off"

"what the hell are you babbling about now?"

"nothing important just a theory I have! I'll text them about tonight now, see ya bro!"

"yeah, fine" Scott muttered hanging up his cell and getting back to the job he loathed so much.

* * *

><p>Dawn was at work doing the usual; serving people food and cleaning the tables and truthfully, she didn't mind her part time work. Lost in thought she was brought back by the cell beeping; It was a text;<p>

_**Hey girl! Us roomies are going out for a few drinks tonight, you in? – Lightning **_

Dawn smiled at the text_, how nice of him to invite her to hang out with them outside of the apartment _she thought, she looked around and decided she has a minute to text back without her boss scolding her.

**That sounds great! I can't wait! – Dawn **

* * *

><p>Just after 8:30 Dawn and Lightning arrived inside the Pub Scott worked at, they found Scott sitting over at a table so they walked over to him, When Scott saw them he asked "where's game junkie?"<p>

"he had some gamer thing on tonight." Lightning replied taking a seat next to Dawn as she sat down

"the amount of games Sam plays really isn't healthy for his mental state, I worry about him sometimes" Dawn asserted

Scott laughed "I know right, a 19 year old man playing Mario kart, it's a worry there"

"actually some of the boys from training play Mario kart so it can't be that bad, it's actually kind of fun" Lightning clarified

"hey what drinks would you like?" the three roommates looked up at the waitress who was taking their order

"Alcoholic Dr Pepper" Scott answered

"I'll have a midori splice cocktail thanks" Lightning ordered

"just a vitamin water please" Dawn replied,

"sure thing" the waitress smiled before walking off to get there orders

"vitamin water? Wow Dawn you sure know how to party don't you?" Scott chuckled

"well I'm going out with a few friends tomorrow and I don't want to get a hangover" Dawn explained, pushing her bangs out of her eyes .

Scott rolled his eyes "whatever flouts your boat I guess"

Dawn just smiled at him then Lightning spoke up "well since Dawn isn't gonna get drunk then you can get maggot** [a/n: another way of saying drunk haha]** and Dawn can drive you home, I'm gonna stay back here and get a little action"

"don't take advantage of some drunk girl, shell just end up calling the cops when she wakes up naked next to you tomorrow" Scott told him

"Lightning wouldn't do that, I can see it in his aura that he's not that kind of person" Dawn smiled at him

"you are so freaking loopy aye" Scott muttered "that whole aura thing is seriously creeping me out" everyone stayed in silence after that.

"hey guys" Lightning spoke up "that girl over there keeps looking at me, I'm gonna go over at talk to her!" Lightning got up and spoke again "if I'm gone for a while and you guys wanna go home, Scott will drive you alright Dawn?"

Dawn nodded "okay but if you get too drunk I don't want you to drive, I want you to call me okay? I'll come pick you up"

Lightning shot Dawn a smile bigger than Texas "thanks creepy girl" as he walked off Scott and Dawn looked at each other,

"where the hell is our drinks?" Scott complained "she's sure as hell taking her time"

"I will go up to the counter and see if she's there" Dawn said while getting up out of her seat "I'll be right back"

Dawn walked over to the Bar counter and waited for someone to come over and talk to her, Scott knew not many people wanted to work tonight so there was only a few people on shift, Scott narrowed his eyes in Dawns direction as a random guy approached her and grabbed her ass, Dawn spun around to face him, she looked at the man "whoa, okay! please don't do that again" Dawn told him politely

"oh you know you loved it" the man chuckled as he started pulling his arms around her waist, Dawn was trying to push him off but he seemed very persistent, Dawn was about to yell out stop until she saw a fist come flying right into the drunk man's face.

After watching the man fall onto the counter Dawn turned her head and saw Scott grab her arm, drag her out of the bar and into the car, he waited until she has her seatbelt on before driving off, the drive was silent, Dawn didn't know what to say and Scott didn't seem to want to say anything, well until they walked into the apartment doors.

"your such an idiot" Scott started, shutting the door behind him "you should have yelled at him to stop"

"I was going to until you punch him Scott, violence didn't solve anything" Dawn replied, walking into the bathroom

"actually fairy princess, it solves a lot, you just wouldn't know because your living in this my little pony world where everything is resolved by offering scones and ice tea" Scott snarled, following her into the bathroom,

Dawn whipped her head around to face him "Scott why are you always trying to put me and everyone else down? I mean, I have been nothing but kind to you since I moved in but you always seem so angry at me for no reason"

"this may come as surprise to you Dawn, but I don't like you and I don't want to be your friend!" Scott yelled at her "you're whole mysterious, ethereal thing, its creepy and I honestly don't get why Sam and Lightning can stand to be around you, I mean, the only thing you got going for you is that your hot and you can cook but your whole personality is fucked up! I mean come on you talk to animals!"

"you know what Scott? That's fine!" Dawn snapped "its fine because I know that you could never hate me as much as you hate yourself, you know I think that's why you're so good at putting everyone else down! Because deep down inside yourself you know you're the one with the issues and it's not everyone else!"

"it is everyone else!" Scott snarled, he was kind of taking back by her yelling and for some reason it made him even more pissed off

"Everyone here is so sweet and kind and you are so lucky to have such amazing friends like Sam and Lightning! And if you keep this up you're going to have no one! So think about that the next time you feel like pointing out there flaws for no apparent reason" Dawn retorted

Scott kept his mouth shut, he really had no idea of how to reply to that, he just kept looking her in the eyes, her eyes looked full of hurt, it made something in his stomach feel uneasy, it was like a small sharp pain but before he have the time to analyse what it was Dawn spoke up again, this time in a soft, meek voice "now could you please leave, because I'm about to cry and you're the last person I want to cry in front of"

As Dawn turned her head away from him, she heard his feet on the tiles walking towards the door, as soon as he shut the door he could hear her sobs coming from behind the door

* * *

><p><strong>Told you guys it was full of fights : sorry if it sucked! Please review on your opinions, I'd love to hear all of them! Next chapter should be up in less than a week! Thank you for all of last chapters reviews by the way! **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Blue and Grey

"well this is it, my apartment" Lightning explained to the girl as he lead her into his apartment,

"actually aint half that bad, why don't we skip the tour and go straight the your room?" the woman purred seductively

"I was just gonna suggest the same thing" Lightning smirked

"oh wait! can I use the ladies room?"

"uh sure, I'll show you where it is" Lightning lead her towards the bathroom as soon as he opened the door his eyes widened "Dawn?"

Dawn was still in the bathroom, the mascara she decided to wear tonight was smudged all down her eyes, Dawn picked up a towel and started the dry her eyes, she looked over and saw a girl with puffy hair and an amazing dress standing next to Lightning "hello, welcome to our home" She greeted meekly

"thanks, names Anne Maria...are you alright girl?" the tanned girl asked

"yeah I'm fine, sorry ill get out of your way..." Dawn said trying to speed walk passed then towards the door only to be stopped by Lightning.

"not so fast road runner, what's wrong?" Lightning inquired, putting his hands on each of her shoulders to keep her from running off.

"n-nothing, I'm fine" Dawn sniffed, moving out of his grip and walking out of the bathroom towards her room, Dawn pushed open her door and fell onto the bed, she could still feel the hot tears falling down her face but it wasn't even nearly as bad as before, lucky she was calming herself down before Lightning brought that girl Anne Maria over, things could have gone a lot worse.

Dawn felt a warm tongue on her cheek; she moved up a little from her pillow and saw it was her dog Biscuit, Dawn moved her hand and started running her fingers through the dog's fur while doing this she sighed "I just don't understand why he hates me so much."

Biscuit jumped off the bed and walked towards Dawns bookshelf, she picked out a book and dragged it back to Dawn, Dawn took it from the dog and read the title 'how to place a voodoo curse'

Dawn bursted out laughing, one of her friends bought her that book as a joke, although Dawn did believe voodoo was real she would never actually use it on someone "Biscuit! I couldn't do something like that to any living creature in this world, no matter how ruthless they seem"

Dawn walked back over to the bookshelf and placed the book back in its spot, while she got up one of the top books fell out, Dawn leant down to pick it up and was about to put it back until the title caught her eyes; 'Something Blue'

_Hmm haven't read this one before_ Dawn thought for a minute before bringing herself and the book back to her bed where she flipped the book open and began the first chapter.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam walked through the front door and into the apartment's kitchen where Scott was making himself breakfast.<p>

"hey Scott, I pulled an all nighter at one of my gaming friends houses playing Final Fantasy 2, we totally owned it" Sam chuckled "how was the pub last night?"

"horrible" Scott muttered,

"why what happened?" Sam asked, eyeing him carefully, Scott had bags under his eyes meaning he was probably up all night.

Before another word could be spoken, they heard a door open and saw a girl known only to Dawn and Lightning that her name was Anne Maria walking out of the hall away carrying her shoes, she looked over Sam and Scott giving them a small smile "uh hey Lightning's roommates"

"hey" Sam replied since Scott wasn't in the mood to talk, Anne Maria made her way to the door and let herself out, not long after Lightening came out of his room and walked into the kitchen "hey Sam" Lightning greeted his friend "did you just get in?"

Sam nodded "yeah, I see you scored last night" Lightning and Sam high fived "yeah bro! Oh and Scott, did something happen with you and Dawn last night?"

"why do you care? Its none of you business" Scott snarled, pouring a glass of his every morning orange juice

"well when I come home and find her in the bathroom bawling her eyes out it kind of is my business" The athlete protested

"yeah well she's not crying now so there's really no problem" Scott told him

Lightning narrowed his eyes at his ginger haired roommate "if there's no problem then why isn't she up yet? She's always up before me" he continued to protest

"maybe she decided to sleep in because its labour day or something!" Scott snarled

"yeah well I'm going to check on her anyway" Lightning replied before walking over to dawns bedroom door

"what did you do man?" Sam asked, Scott shot him a death glare that said 'don't get involved because I'm not in the mood to deal with you either', a part of him already felt like crap about it without them having to get involved, not that he would ever admit it.

Lightning knocked on Dawns door "Dawn? Are you alright girl?"

He heard footsteps walk over to the door, when the door opened he saw Dawn standing there with small circles under her eyes with a tired smile on her face "hello Lightning, everything's alright, I'm sorry about yesterday"

"Its all good girl, sorry if I woke you up, come out for breakfast! I'm making fried eggs!" Lightning cheered gleefully

Dawn just smiled and shook her head "thank you for offering to cook breakfast but I think I'll just stay in my room today, we will talk later okay?" with that said she shut the door.

Lightning stared at the door dumbfounded, then turned and shuffled back into the kitchen "Scott what the hell went down with you two last night?"

"it's none of you business" Scott muttered

"dude seriously what happened?" Sam inquired

Scott felt something fuming in the pit of his stomach but it was interrupted by a knock on the door, Lightning walked over to answer it, when he opened it he saw 4 people standing at the door but two of them he recognized; Dakota and B.

"Hey, is Dawn home? She texted us cancelling for today, and she never cancels and even if she did it wouldn't be by text so we came to see what's up" Dakota said as she stepped into the apartment,

Sam's face lit up when he saw the beautiful blonde "Hey Dakota" He greeted her

"hey Sam! Is Dawn in her room?" She posed, smiling sweetly at the gamer,

"yeah she is, she didn't come out for breakfast for some reason" Sam responded, looking over at Scott who had a guilty look written all over his face, Sam was smart enough to know something happened; but what?

"well never fear Dakota is here to find out!" Dakota giggled before walking towards Dawns room, she knocked on the door "Hey Aura Whisperer, you better have a good reason for cancelling!"

Dawn walked up to her door and opened it "I'm sorry Dakota I'm just not in the mood today, could we arrange it for next weekend?" she stammered, trying to avoid eye contact with the fame hungry girl.

"alright which one of these boys do I need to strangle?" Dakota bellowed

"n-no, it's not-"

"was it orange top? I got my money bet on him" Dakota yammered on

"Dakota can we please talk about this later, I just really want to be alone, I-I'm sorry.." Dawn pleaded to her best friend

"okay" Dakota breathed "B, Zoey and Mike are here and they want to see you as well though"

"I'll call them tomorrow okay?" Dawn assured her

Dakota pulled Dawn into a hug "call me first though, whenever you need me okay?"

Dawn smiled and nodded before pulling out of the hug and shutting her door, getting back into the book she was reading, Dawn loved her friends as if they were her family – which in a way they kind of were, they were always there for her no matter what, especially Dakota and B.

Dakota stormed back into the kitchen and turned her attention to Scott "listen here freckles, I don't know what you did to upset Dawn because she won't tell me, so unless you want my one of my boots – which I just bought yesterday stuck in your ass you better start talking!" she demanded

"we got into a fight, I don't get what the big real is, all I told her was that I didn't like her and had no interest in being her friend" Scott retorted narrowing his eyes at Dakota who was glaring daggers at him the whole time he was talking.

"your such a fucking asshole!" Dakota roared, her hands turning into fists

"Dakota, calm down" Zoey stepped in, putter her arm on Dakotas shoulder before looking back at Scott "and she's right, you shouldn't talk to anyone like that Scott"

Scott huffed "whatever, it's not my fault she got all sensitive, I mean she wasn't little miss innocent last night either but you don't see me locking myself in my room having a sook about it"

"Because you're not the fucking new girl!" Dakota barked at him again "you're not just moving out of home and living with three total strangers who happen to be men!"

"hey if it were up to me she wouldn't be living here in the first place" Scott sneered

"yeah well you lost the vote bro, we wanted her to live here" Sam reminded him, Lightning nodded

"and if you actually take the time to get to know her I reckon you'd see how awesome she really is" Mike stepped into the group discussion slash argument.

"and you'll see how much she has to offer" Zoey added, B nodded, crossing his arms and glaring at Scott.

Scott crossed his arms over his chest "so what do you want me to do? Go talk to her? Tell her how sorry and bad I feel? Not gonna happen, sorry kids"

"well you fucking better, because I'm not leaving until you at least try" Dakota asserted him, walking over to sit on the couch.

"a-are you serious? No!" Scott wailed, banging his hand on the counter

"oh trust me she's serious" Zoey assured him "and so are we"

"you young whippersnappers these days! Gettin' inta crazy fights over nothing! Back in my day we would sort em out in the school yard!" Mike started to ramble out randomly

Sam, Lightning and Scott stared at the boy awkwardly, "um, Dakota I'm going to take mike outside, well be back okay?" Zoey giggled dragging Mike out the front door

"alright girl" Dakota smiled,

"the names Chester missy!"was all you could hear as Zoey shut the door,

"uh, is the pointy looking boy alright?" Lightning asked Dakota and B raising his eyebrows in confusion on what just happened, B and Dakota both nodded "don't worry Mikes fine, but I know someone who isn't"

Dakota looked back at Scott who groaned loudly "alright fine! I'll try and talk to her if it means you'll shut up and leave me alone!" Dakota fist pumped

Scott found himself shuffling towards Dawns room; he knocked twice "Dawn?" No response.

He knocked again "I know you're in there" no response, again.

"look I just wanna talk..." still nothing, Scott let out a frustrated groan "okay fine, don't talk, it's not effecting my life!"

Expecting a response that time he didn't even get a peep from the other side of the door, he groaned even louder, he was about to say something like 'stop playing with you voodoo toys and say something' but he knew he couldn't for two reasons; Dakota was probably listening and it would just make things between him and Dawn even worse, and to be honest apart of him really did feel bad.

Sighing, he walked back into the living room and looked over at Dakota "I tried, she clearly doesn't want to talk to me, so can we just drop all this bullshit now?"

"fine... for now, I'm coming back later on tonight, if you guys still haven't spoken, I'm breaking down her door and taking her to my house" Dakota proclaimed "and suing you in the process"

"for what?" Scott squawked "it's not like I hit her or anything, the only thing I hit last night was the drunken guy who was hitting on her"

Dakota shrieked while her eyes went as big as dinner plates "wait... what?"

"his drunk faggot was trying to grope her, so I punched him right in the face, then dragged her home, that's where we got into the fight" Scott explained

Dakota stared at him in shock "oh my gosh... now I can't crazy murder you!"

"next time we go to a pub, ill defiantly be there" Sam told them, Dakota nodded "and so will I"

Sam smiled "maybe we should all go together some time"

Dakota looked at him with a smile matching his smile "well if Scott and Dawn make up, I don't see why we couldn't"

"yeah well chances are pretty slim considering she won't even talk to me" Scott muttered

"she'll have to come out, eventually, I mean she's gonna get hungry sooner or later, just give her time" Dakota told them as she stood up "I'll be back later since Dawn needs her space, come on B"

B stood up and they both walked towards the door "bye Dakota!" Sam called out to her, Dakota turned around and smiled "bye sweetie" she called back to him before shutting the door,

Sam smiled to himself "she called me sweetie"

"and she called me freckles" Scott mumbled, Lightning and Sam shot out with laughter.

"okay" Lightning spoke up "how how the hell are we gonna get Dawn out of her room?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MAHAHAHA, okay I'm sorry that chapter took like a week to make, homework has been through the roof, and I loathe high school! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. **

**Ahahaha anyways!**

**What did you all think? Like? Hate? **

**What did you think about Chester's little moment? **

**More Sam and Dakota moments? Or should I just drop the whole thing?  
>Please review? I'll give you a cookie... unless you hate cookies... then I'll give you a cupcake! <strong>

**REVIEW FOR MORE! WOOOOOOOOOOO! **


	6. I'm Sorry?

A few hours went by; to Scott it felt like weeks, he found his feet stomping towards Dawns room to try again for the second time that Labour Day.

The truth was; a part of Scott really did feel bad, and being yelled at by Dawns friends didn't help either, he knew he has to make things right, because, well, they are living under the same roof and all.

He knocked on her door twice "Dawn?" Scott called out,

From inside the door was Dawn looking up from her book at the door, still not responding to his call.

"I'm sorry okay?" Scott started; Dawn bit her lip unsure if she should answer him or not, in case she made things worse by talking, she stayed silent, still glancing over at the door, she could still feel his presence on the other side.

"I suck at this stuff, can you at least open the door so we can talk about it?" Scott tried to reason with her, Dawn shut her book and stood up from the bed walking over to the door, Scott could hear her moving, but she didn't open the door, she just stood on the other side of it.

Dawn parted her lips and croaked out "why should I? I'm just the creepy weird girl who lives in the same apartment as you, and please do not contradict me by telling me I'm not because you made it very clear last night on what you think of me"

"Okay fine, you're weird!" Scott admitted "but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room all day!"

"why do you even care? I'm out of your way, Isn't that what you wanted? You're really indecisive aren't you?" Dawn posed, crossing her arms and standing still.

"last night I just got more pissed off than usual, why do you even care what I think? I mean everyone else seems to like you just fine" Scott interrogated, instead of a reply he heard footsteps on the other side of the door, followed by the door opening.

There stood the short blonde girl, she had bags under her eyes and her bangs were all over her face, her lips were still in a frown as her lips parted "you really wanna know why?"

"yeah I kinda do, or I wouldn't be here right now" Scott replied trying to look the blonde in the eyes,

"I told you before not to contradict me, I know that Dakota is forcing you to apologize so you being here right now means nothing, just leave me alone" Dawn told him in a irritated voice before shutting the door, only for it to be pushed open again by the one and only ginger on the other side of her door.

"God damn it Dawn, you do realize that I've never apologized in the life right? If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have even bothered to knock on her door the first time this morning, even though Dakota looked like she was going to hang my head above her fireplace if I didn't" Scott countered, still pushing his hand against the door in case Dawn decided to try and slam it in this face again.

"but I thought you hated me?" Dawn looked towards the ground,

Scott signed "I don't hate you, I just don't... understand you, yeah, I guess that's the word"

Dawn looked back up at Scott, to his surprise she let out a small laugh "that's funny, because I don't understand you either, this whole I'm I've been trying, but everything I did ended up making you even more annoyed and frustrated with me so..."

Scott smirked "really?"

Dawn nodded then frowned again "Lightning and Sam always tell me that tearing other people down is like your...talent or something but I just don't understand it, why do you have so much hatred towards people?"

Scott looked at the blonde and let out a sigh "it's complicated"

"how complicated?"

"worse than algebra"

"that's another part of this world I will never understand"

Scott chuckled "who cares anyway, it's just another stupid pointless thing they made us do during high school"

"nothing in this world is pointless Scott" Dawn told him, turning around and walking back into her room, picking her book up off her bed and putting it back into her bookshelf,

Scott watched her carefully "have you been reading all night?" he asked leaning against a random object in her room.

"It passes the time if you can't sleep" Dawn explained, turning her head back around to face him

"look, how about we start again?" Scott suggested "considering nothings open because it's Labour Day, let's have a movie night tonight; with Lightning and Sam, your choice of movie"

Dawns lips cracked into a smile "that sounds wonderful, ill just call Dakota telling her to call off operation: kill Scott"

"that would be muchly appreciated" Scott chuckled walking towards the door before looking back at Dawn "oh by the way, what do you want for dinner?"

"oh don't worry, I'll be out to cook in a minute" Dawn assured him, Scott however shook his head "nah its cool, ill cook tonight but I only know how to make egg rolls, does that sound okay?"

Dawn let out a small laugh before responding "it would sound amazing if I wasn't a vegan"

Scott mentally slapped himself for forgetting about the crazy love for animals "shit, I totally forgot, do you want a salad or something then? I think I can make that too."

"okay Scott, I don't normally get scared or anything, but I have to be honest, you being nice to me is making me is kinda making me feel uneasy" Dawn admitted with a small smirk held upon her face.

"you should take my offer Dawn, it's not gonna last forever" Scott asserted with a smart ass grin on his face.

Dawn giggled "a salad sounds great"

"that's good because like I said, I can't really make anything else" and with that Scott turned around and walked towards the kitchen to make dinner, _should be interesting_ Dawn thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"that one!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing towards the movie she has chosen<p>

"Alice in wonderland?" Scott raised his eyebrow

"you're kidding right?" Lightning asked

Dawn shook her head "I was on a family trip when it was out at the movies so I never got a chance to see it"

"why do we even have this movie?" Lightning questioned,

Scott shrugged "Beats the hell out of me"

"well the lady has decided" Sam chuckled taking the disk and putting it into the DVD player, when the movie started everyone sat down with their dinner.

"thanks for making dinner Scott" Dawn smiled at him, Scott just grinned as they all sat back and watched the movie.

* * *

><p>"Oh" Lightning gasped<p>

"my" Sam followed

"god" Scott finished "that was so good"

"had a feeling you guys would like it" Dawn laughed getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen with the empty plate

"I thought you hadn't seen it?" Sam raised his eyebrow

"I hadn't" Dawn stated "I just saw it in your auras"

"I forgot to ask, is that like a supernatural power or something?" Sam asked the short blonde girl

Dawn shook her head "not at all, though it is difficult to explain"

"well, Lightning needs his sleep, night boys and Dawn" Lightning announced getting up from the couch and walking off to his bedroom, then Sam said his goodnights and went off to his room leaving Dawn and Scott alone.

"oh by the way Scott, I was wrong, I found something in this world that really is pointless" Dawn spoke up

"oh?" Scott raised his eyebrow "and what might that be?"

"War" was the moonchild's answer.

He grinned at her, "you're really opened minded, you know that right?" Scott mused

"I suppose it comes with the whole 'weirdo package' as you would call it" Dawn shot a grin back at the orange haired boy

Scott just shook his head and smiled at her "night Dawn"

"see you tomorrow Scott" Dawn called out to him while he walked out of the kitchen towards his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>

***sighs* guys I'm so sorry for making you all wait over a week for me to update this story, I just can't find the time to update any sooner! Between homework and the fact that I'm kinda unwell at the moment but you guys don't need to hear all those stupid excuses so anyhow...**

**I'm really trying here! Please review, I'll try and update on Tuesday okay! Or hopefully sooner!**

**Thank you for all of last chapters reviews by the way! **


	7. Scotts Proposition

**Replies to your reviews:**

**2CraY4U:** thank you so much! And will do :)

**21hugs: **thankyou so much! Yeah I couldn't picture dawn Staying angry at Scott either haha, Actually I was watching the 2010 remake so that's why I put "Alice in wonderland" in it but I just realized my display picture was the mad hatter, haha I can't even remember why I put it as my dp, it's so random! Apparently the guy who created the movie was on LSD or something!

**ARadomperson: **Thankyou! Yeah sadly if I wrote about Dakota killing Scott Thier wouldn't be much on a story to continue with! Did you really up? Awww! I tried to make it deep and meaningfull by adding "your wierd but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room" haha and come on, who doesn't like Alice in wonderland?

**lovethiscouple: **They might ;) all will be revealed in the near future! Hopefully!

**rosie-sky: **aww Thankyou so much! Your such a sweetheart! And don't worry, we were all looking for to Dakota's killing Scott spree, but then there wouldn't be much of a story to write! I'll update soon fingers crossed!

**Theroogleboy:** aww thank you so much! Yeah ill admit my last chapterwas NOT my best and I seriously hope this chapter makes up for it! And yeah I've been all tired and wierd lately but I'm bouncing back! Hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

><p>"mails in!" Sam called out to Lightning and Scott who were eating breakfast that morning after Labour day, Dawn had left a while ago for an early morning shift at the little tofu place she works at.<p>

Sam handed everyone's mail out and put Dawns on the kitchen counter for her to open when she comes home. Now getting mail wasn't an unusual part of the guys' day but they all seemed to have one letter in common.

Sam read his letter out "great warriors of Godzilla! Tyler and Lindsay are getting married?"

"oh no" Scott groaned "I seriously didn't think he had it in him to pop the question"

"SHAYES! And guess who's the usher?" Lightning cheered gleefully

"so you finally got a job?" Sam mused; Lighting nodded "told ya id get a job!"

"Temporary job" Scott corrected him

"did anyone get a plus one?" Sam asked

"I did" Scott responded "not that I'm going to bother taking anyone"

"I told Tyler to give you the plus one, since Jo is gonnabe there and-"

"What!" Scott roared, shooting up out of his seat "your joking right Lightning? Please tell me you joking or I think I'm going to have a stoke"

Lightning bursted out laughing "sorry man, I'm as serious as a heart attack"

Scott sat back down; groaning as he deliberately banged his head on the table "life is such a bitch"

"well you can't not go" Sam told him, moving a large speck of pepper from his scrambled eggs

"why don't you just invite a girl with you, that's the reason he gave you a plus one, so that Jo would 'think' that you've settled down with some babe and leave you alone" Lighting suggested

Scott thought for a second on who he should take, straight away he thought of Dawn, she might play along with the whole 'girlfriend thing' and the guys knew he so it wouldn't be awkward, but they just got over their speed up AKA fight that was resolved last night and he didn't want to complicate or make things weird with her.

Scott's thoughts were taken away as Sam spoke up; which surprisingly ended up being a strange coincidence "you should take Dawn, she's one of us now and I'm sure she's keen on weddings, you know with the whole 'love' thing... you know how girls are"

Scott shook his head "nah man she's too pure to go along with a lie"

"what does that even mean?" Lightning asked, raising his eyebrow

"it means she's too, like... ethereal and just won't go with it" Scott retorted

"well you'll never know until you try man"

* * *

><p>Scott walked into the little tofu place that Dawn worked at, to Scott's surprise it was a lot more casual then he expected, he was thinking of some weird little hippy store with trippy artwork and disco lights but once he thought about it he couldn't really picture Dawn working in a place like that, plus the place was supposed to be French.<p>

Walking passed a few tables his eyes finally caught his roommate, she was serving a table with her hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing an apron.

_Damn she looks cute in that apron _Scott thought, then shook his head to remove the thought, remembering the reason he drove down here in the first place. When Dawn walked back over to the counter Scott walked up to her with a huge grin on his face "check out the fairy princess all hard at work"

Dawn spun around locking eyes with the carrot top, by this time a grin had risen on her own face "oh hey Scott, what brings you here? Do you need me for something?" She inquired

"I just thought I'd come check out this awesome place!" Scott's grin went even wider as he replied

Dawn eyed him carefully raising one of her eyebrows "really? You, Scott Fields think this place is awesome?"

"no not really, you were right; I need to ask a favour of you" Scott admitted, taking a seat at the counter, it was kind of like a bar for non-alcoholics.

"just for clarification; if I agree to whatever this is your asking off, will it involve anyone getting hurt? And by anyone this includes our roommates, people I know, people I don't know, animals or basically anything with a living soul?" Dawn interrogated

Scott chuckled "no actually"

"does it involve breaking the law and possibly getting arrested?" Dawn continued

"no it doesn't" Scott assured her "you really are a prude you know that?"

"that's not true! I just don't believe in hurting other people for petty or unrealistic reasons!" Dawn huffed, crossing her arms.

"okay were getting off topic!" Scott retorted "okay, so here's the thing; these people I knew from high school are getting married a few weeks and I kind of have to go"

"that sounds amazing; so where do I come into all of this?"

"well you know that Jo girl we were talking about the first night you moved in? Well shes gonnabe there so I was wondering..."

"if..." Dawn continued for him through his silence

"if you would go as my plus one so that she won't try to get with me at the wedding" Scott proposed, he bit his tongue while he waited for her to answer.

"this girl must really like you" Dawn mused

"that's an understatement" Scott mumbled

"so basically you asking me to go as your date to a wedding for people I've never met before just so you this girl who's had a crush on you since high school will leave you alone?" Dawn recapped his proposal.

"that pretty much sums it up... you in or not?"

Dawns lips curled back into a smile "okay ill do it, but you have to do two things for me"

"what what might these two things be?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrow as he was unsure of what to expect her to say.

"well firstly, it would be much appreciated if he didn't call me a prude again and second, before you go, you have to leave me a tip" Dawn pressed, keeping the smirk upon her flawless pale face.

Scott smirked, surprised and impressed with Dawns second request, as he got up he took out his wallet and placed a few notes on the counter "pleasure doing business with you miss Fabray" he chuckled, turning and walking towards the door.

Dawn looked down at the money, "five dollars? How can you be so penurious to someone who agreed to be your plus one at a wedding!" she called out to him, even though he didn't turn around she knew that he had heard her and had a killer grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"they pulled the wedding so that it will be ready in two weeks from now because Lindsay was nagging him about taking her to Paris for their honeymoon" Lightning explained as they all sat on the couch eating dinner that night.<p>

"oh and kudos to Dawn for agreeing to go with the most unreasonable man in the world to this wedding" Sam chuckled

Dawn laughed "well he did agree to my conditions, not exactly how I planned but he did anyway"

"five bucks is better than nothing, and I'm buying them the wedding gift so I don't see what your complaining about" Scott asserted, taking a spoonful of his fried rice,

"so what does Jo look like?" Dawn asked, she was really interested in this girl,

"a man" Lightning replied, putting no thought into his answer, Scott laughed "yeah because she always wears a tracksuit, even worse she wore a suit to prom, which is probably what she'll be wearing to the wedding, so you can't miss her"

"oh my gosh! I need a dress!" Dawn exclaimed getting up from the couch and dialled a number into her phone,

"Hey girl what's happening?" Dakota greeted her on the other end of the phone,

"hey, can I ask a favour?" Dawn inquired

"sure, what is it?"

"can I borrow a dress?"

"and what would Dawn Fabray be needing this dress for?" she could already see the smirk on Dakotas face through the phone

"a wedding I was invited to, I'm Scott's plus one" Dawn explained

"Scott? Wedding?" Dakota gasped,

Dawn laughed "yeah, it's in about two weeks, I don't really have any dresses that would be appropriate for a wedding and know you have the most amazing dresses in your closet so would it be alright?"

"are you working tomorrow?" Dakota asked, Dawn was taken back for a second on how off topic that was but replied with a "I don't think so"

"good, I'll be over around 10, make sure Scotts awake as well, see ya then!" and with that Dawn heard a beep on the other line.

What was Dakota planning for her? And why did she have to make sure Scott was awake for it?

* * *

><p>"so why exactly did I have to be awake and dressed again?" Scott asked the next morning drinking out of his coffee mug<p>

"I don't know, Dakota just said to make sure your awake" Dawn called out in reply while she was fixing her hair in the hallway mirror

"well it better be important, I have a night shift today and I'm not too keen on whatever Dakota has planned for us"

Once they heard a knock on the door Dawn strolled over and answered it "Hey Dakota!" she hugged her best friend,

"hey Dawn! Scott" Dakota greeted Dawn and acknowledged Scott existence, she still wasn't pleased with him after that huge fight he and Dawn had, but she had to put up with him, for Dawns sake.

"so please explain to me why I have to be around for whatever your planning?" Scott asked the tall blonde model that was standing in his apartment

"well I'm taking Dawn out to buy a dress and I know how much guys hate shopping so I decided to bring you along" Dakota laughed

"w-what? Dakota I can't really afforded a new dress at the moment"

Dakota laughed "that's why I bought my card, I'm taking you down to where I get all my dresses from and I'm bringing Scott with us as a punishment!" she explained to Dawn

"Dakota, at one point of my life I did think you were funny but now your jokes are really failing to amuse me" Scott shrieked, hoping that she was joking.

"oh I'm not joking but you know what? I'm finding this hilarious" Dakota laughed

"Dakota, Scott really doesn't have to come, it can just be a girls day out" Dawn reasoned with the model

"listen to her!" Scott pointed to Dawn "she's the reasonable one around here!"

"Dakota I really can't accept your offer to buy me a new dress-"

"oh it's not negotiable, why would you want my sloppy seconds of you can have your own dress anyway!" Dakota cut her off "now both off you move your asses outside, I'm driving"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this" Scott yammered as they walked into the dress store "I don't even want to go to this stupid wedding"<p>

"wait if you don't want to go then why are you?" Dawn asked

"favour to the groom" Scott explained

_~ Flashback ~ _

_Scott was running through the hallways of Goldberg High (A/N: High school I made up out of the blue) he was running towards the locker room because he knew Jo wouldn't be able to go inside._

"_what are you doing man?" Tyler asked him, taking his shoes of out his locker _

"_man-lady's trying to ask me to the prom next week, and there is no way in hell that's happening!" Scott hollered, _

_Tyler chuckled, sitting down to put his shoes on "who are taking to prom anyway?" _

"_no one, I'm only going the spike the punch bowl, wait a while to see what happens then I'll probably shoot out for a maccas run" _

"_you gonna waste prom on that?" Tyler raised his eyebrow at the ginger _

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was talking to a girl" Scott muttered, rolling his eyes at Tyler's question that he thought was completely idiotic. _

"_dude take a girl, there's still time to ask someone" Tyler told him _

"_dude I already told you, I'm not asking anyone! Prom is stupid and I don't wanna look back on some stupid photo and be like 'who the hell was that chick?'" _

"_then ask someone you like"_

"_I don't like anyone" _

"_ask someone you reckons hot then" _

"_all the girls in this school are cake faces" _

_Tyler sighed "there's no pleasing Scott Fields is there?" _

"_that's not true at all! If someone would tell queen of track racing to leave me alone id be very pleased!" Scott jumped as soon as he heard a knock on the locker room door. _

"_oi freckle face get out here I need to ask you a question!" Jo called out as she banged on the doors with her fists _

"_dude do something please!" Scott pleaded to the jock, who wasn't even good at sports_

_Tyler groaned "what do you want me to do? Tell her you don't wanna go with her to the prom? That's low dude" _

_Scott thought for a second "we hook her up with someone else?" _

_Tyler looked over at Brick who was also putting on his shoes from training, Tyler walked over to him "hey buddy you got a date for prom?" _

_Brick greeted him "hey" then he shrugged "nah I haven't really thought about who to ask" _

_Tyler smirked "what about Jo? I hear she's still available"_

_Brick thought for a second "do you think she'll go with me?" _

"_you should ask her, she's just outside" _

_Brick nodded walking over to the doors, while he was outside Tyler walked back towards Scott "you owe me big time bro" _

"_yeah, yeah I know" Scott muttered _

_~ end of flashback ~_

"oh, so this is your way of paying him back for what he did for you back in high school" Dawn posed

Scott nodded "yeah, he even wrote on my wedding invite 'I'll be expecting you there, since you owe me a favour'"

Dawn and Dakota laughed "I can't wait to meet your high school friends, they should so interesting"

"oh trust me, there nothing special, were just your regular graduates" Scott told Dawn,

"wait, so if she said yes to going with that Brick dude then why is she still all in love with you?" Dakota asked

"well I thought she wouldn't still be interested in me but when I got to prom she kept flirting with me that I didn't even have time to spike the punch bowl, not to mention how pissed off Brick was at me, and it wasn't even my fault you know!" Scott explained

"I'm excited now!" Dawn clapped her hands together gleefully

"why because you get to meet people from my high school?" Scott queried, raising his eyebrow, he didn't understand why she was so interested and enthusiastic about getting to know people from his high school.

She nodded "yep, plus helping you out with Jo sounds like fun as well"

"we gotta try and make it look like were really together though, or she might see right through us" Scott warned her

A huge smile came across Dakotas face "Does that mean you two have to kiss?"

At the moment Dawn and Scott's faces went completely red, and it didn't help that they both had fairly pale skin,

"w-what no!" they both stuttered at the same time looking directly at Dakota,

"I'm totally kidding! You should see you look on your faces!" Dakota started bursting out with laughter "although now I'm actually kind of curious"

Scott looked over at Dawn who was still looking away from him; her pale white face was flushed red, she really did look adorable trying to hide it; but he wouldn't ever tell anyone that.

"Dakota hey what can I do for you!" Scott was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a woman greet Dakota; it was one of the shops owners, probably one of the dress designers as well.

"hey, my friend is going to a wedding a few weeks and she needs a dress, I was thinking; 4 inches above the knee in baby blue, what do you think?" Dakota explained pointing over to Dawn,

while the woman watched her Dawn could tell by her aura that she was very interested by her height since she was used to observing fairly taller women like Dakota, which is why she wasn't surprised when she spoke up saying "4 inches is perfect since she's fairly short and baby blue will go great with her hair colour, I have just the dress for you; be right back!"

"this woman was sent by Jesus or something, she'll know just what to pick out for you babe" Dakota told Dawn, "oh my god! The new shoes are in!" Dakota cheered as she walked over to the shoes that were on display.

"she's so annoying" Scott muttered to Dawn, who turned around to him with a grin on her face while asking "more annoying than me?"

"oh you don't annoy me anymore, your just weird" Scott smirked

Dawn giggled "well if you can get used to me, then I know that you can get used to Dakota, she really is an amazing person"

"let me guess, I just need to be 'open my mind towards all the possibilities?"

"we are what we think, all that we are arises with our thoughts, with our thoughts we make our world" Dawn quoted,

Scott raised his eyebrows "what are you smoking?" he asked,

Dawn laughed "it's a quote by Buddha" she explained,

"well what does it mean?"

"you'll figure it out, someday"

"yep, your defiantly the strangest girl I've ever met" Scott clarified, Dawn couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So what did you think of this chapter my lovely people? I made it kind of long! :3 I've gotten a lot of my energy back,! I had a really bad 1 -2 weeks where I just had no energy and felt like complete shit! (excuse my French) **

**Anyways, I updated this because... well, I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Review my lovelies, next chapter shall come out in the near future! **

**Till next time! **


	8. The Wedding Part One

"so are we doing any of the wedding clichés?" Dawn asked Scott as she brushed her hair,

"wedding clichés?" Scott raised his eyebrow in confusion, he and Sam were sitting on her bed in the room as they were discussing the dos and don'ts at the wedding – well, that was how Scott liked to put it.

"you know" Dawn started "like in the movies"

"yeah, we don't do chick flicks, plus none of us have ever been to a wedding""

"yeah sorry Dawn" Sam agreed "I spend all my free time playing games instead of watching movies,"

"well like, the conga line, that's a wedding cliché" Dawn explained, putting the brush down and walking over to her cupboard,

"that's the stupidest dance in history!" Scott scoffed, patting Dawn's dog Biscuit that had just jumped on his lap, he still didn't like animals but the pup was really starting to grow on him.

"oh but I think it's fun!" Dawn protested "i think we should join in on it! It's the first wedding any of us will be going to so we must!"

"I agree with creepy girl" Lightning called out from his room which was right next to Dawns, since he was the usher he had to make sure he was ready and had everything prepared on time

"then its settled, well do it" Sam agreed,

"yay!" Dawn cheered, clapping her hands together cheerfully,

"no conga lines!" Scott barked at them, glaring at Sam for encouraging the idea, he may have only known Dawn for a few short weeks but he knewher well enough to know how enthusiastic she gets about certain stuff.

"dude, I seriously need to send you the definition of fun because you seem to be unfamiliar with it" Sam muttered to the ginger and a "yeah!" was called out from the other room by Lightning.

"no I'm not, you guys are just can't tell the different between 'fun' and just plain stupid"

"I guess that's what separates us from you!" Lightning chuckled walking into Dawn's bedroom with the rest of the roomies.

"shut up" Scott grumbled, Sam and Dawn laughed,

"oh by the way, I forgot to tell all of you, Dakota importuned doing my hair for the wedding so she should be arriving over shortly, I hope that doesn't bother any of you" Dawn informed the boys

"okay Dawn, are you seriously considering going to college next year? Because you don't need to learn anymore big, confusing words, your already scary enough to anyone under 50" Scott Remarked in a half-joking tone, which is something Scott doesn't do often.

"I am not scary!" Dawn testified "am I scary?"

"yes" Lightning answered, not even having to think about his answer,

"a little" Sam admitted "you kind of remind me of Link from the legend of Zelda without the pointy ears"

Scott chuckled "hey your right, she's got the blonde hair and the green top, well jumper in Dawns case"

"I thought you said that video games were for losers " Dawn smiled at the ginger

"before you moved in we used to get drunk a lot, besides pranks it was our way of passing the time" Scott explained, Dawn nodded in understanding.

"hey Dawn when is Dakota coming?" Sam asked, they all looked at him with massive grins on their faces, he raised his eyebrows in confusion "why are you all staring at me like that?"

"she should be coming soon" Dawn giggled as she told him, not answering his second question, she could definitely see in his aura that he had the biggest crush on her best friend, suddenly it got Dawn thinking, she could see in Lightning's aura that he didn't care much for relationships at this point of his life, he would rather let loose and have fun, while Sam would probably go a whole day without playing any video games if it meant him getting a chance with the girl of his dreams.

Then her mind drifted to Scott, with him it was almost impossible to tell, I mean sure at times she could get bits and pieces like stuff about his family but what about when it came to relationships? she knew he sure wasn't ready to settle down but maybe he would do okay in just a casual relationship? Judging by the way he acts with people it would be hard to tell what he would be like around a girl he has the hots for.

"Dakota's like a human version of Paris Hilton mixed in with barbie, its freaking scary" Scott declared

Dawn span around to face her ginger haired roommate "you are aware that she happens to be my best friend right?"

Scott struggled "yeah, so? Doesn't mean I have to like her though does it?"

"of course not, however I would appreciate it if you at least tried to get along with her" Dawn's face crept into a smile, a smile that none of them have ever really seen before, and Scott couldn't tell if she was joking when she said the next part of her sentence "otherwise I might have to take my book on how to place voodoo curses on people out"

For a second Scott froze like a deer at headlights, staring at her before managing to reply back with "okay, yep I'm out!" and with that Scott jumped off the bed and flung out the bedroom door, with Lightning and Sam nearly hyperventilating from laughing so much.

"oh girl that is gold" Lightning stated, before looking at her more seriously "but your kidding right?"

Dawn let out a soft laugh "of course, I would never hurt a living creature"

"even a creature like Scott?"

"yep, he's included" Dawn nodded "but you know, it really was sweet of him to invite me to this wedding, even if it was just to keep this high school acquaintance away from him"

Before either of them could reply a familiar female voice spoke up "Hey Dawn, your ready? I'm gonna make you look so hot the wedding photographers will be taking photos of you! Not the bride and groom!"

Dawn laughed "thank you for offering to do my hair and makeup Dakota and for the dress and shoes, it means so much"

"that's what best friends are for!" Dakota sung gleefully, she looked over and noticed Sam and Lightning sitting on Dawns bed, she smiled at them "hey Guys! It's nice seeing you again Sam"

"hey Dakota, likewise, how have you been?" Sam replied with the goofiest grin on his face,

"I'm great! I have a photo shoot around midday, how about you?"

Dawn studied Dakotas aura, she knew that Dakota knew that Sam had the biggest crush on her and during high school Dakota never lead anyone on, and during high school she didn't seem to care about relationships as much as their friend Zoey did, that's probably why Dakota and Dawn were so close, she were always out having fun without any boys getting in the way.

But when Dawn saw in Dakotas aura that he felt something for Sam, she didn't feel surprised or worried, in fact she wished for more to blossom between the two.

Scott poked his head back into Dawns room; "sorry to interrupt your tea party but would you please hurry it up, I want to get there early so we can get good parking, plus this idiot finally got a temporary job" Scott pointed over to Lightning.

"take it easy Scott, I'll be done in 30 minutes, an hour max" Dakota told Scott, who just groaned and walked away, Lightning deciding to followcould out to the kitchen to make himself a steak sandwich before they left.

* * *

><p>About 50 minutes later between doing Dawns hair and flirting with Sam, Dakota was finally done, Dawn slipped on her dress, shoes and other accessories before being dragged out of her room by Dakota to show Lightning and Scott who had yet to see her.<p>

Scott was sitting on the couch with lightning who was trying to get barbeque sauce that he just spit on his tie, Scott rolled his eyes at Lightning then from the corner of his eye he noticed something blue, he turned his head and his mouth fell to the ground; it was Dawn, she was looking over at him smiling.

"holy crap girl! now I'm jealous that you're not my date!" Lightning commented, his mouth hanging just as low as Scott's was. Dawn giggled.

Scott looked his currently dress up roommate up and down, she looked amazing, he couldn't deny it even if he tried, between the way the dress fitted and her hair being done up she looked...perfect. Scott pulled that thought into a box locking it somewhere within his brain that he was hoping would stay in there.

"Scott are you okay?" Dawn asked him, walking closer to him and tilting her head to the side a little

Scott looked directly at her "wow, y-you look...great" Scott stammered, lost for words, and I guess you couldn't really blame him, he's never had to do something like this before.

"good?" Lightning and Dakota bellowed at the same time "what the hell are you smoking? She looks freaking amazing!" Lightning continued, Dakota nodded in agreement "damn right!"

Scott looked back at Dawn with awe, she was smiling at him in a way which looked so innocent and sweet that it was hard to believe that it was actually her genuine smile, he felt this sudden need to wrap her up in bubble wrap and stamp her 'fragile'. Once again, Scott locked that thought up into another box and stacked it with the other one in the back of his brain.

Scott stood up, still looking at Dawn "this is probably the only time I'll ever agree with them, but their right, you look... amazing"

Dawn smiled at him again "so does this mean you're not embarrassed of me anymore?"

Scott chuckled "I'm not embarrassed of you, id just rather you not tell people their auras tonight, trust me, people from my high school are so freaking judgemental"

"I guess the environment had an impact on you then" Dakota mumbled, Scott shot her a glare

"I didn't turn out like that..at least I don't think I did...did I?" Sam trailed off, it was weird, sometimes it was easy for him to talk to Dakota, other times he found it difficult, probably because he's really bad at starting the convocation.

Dakota laughed "of course not your a total sweetie" this caused Sam to smile,

"look, this is warm and tender and all, but can we hurry up, I'm the usher remember!" Lightning interrupted them walking towards the front door, everyone grabbed what was needed and followed out.

* * *

><p>Due to Lightning insisting on driving, Dawn and Scott ended up sitting in the back seat together, not that is was a problem, but Scott couldn't stop glancing over at Dawn, she really did look beautiful, thank god she was looking outside of the window or she would have noticed him staring.<p>

A low chuckle caught Scott out of his stare he looked forward to notice that Lightning was watching him watch Dawn with the stupidest grin on his face, which irritated Scott a bit causing him to send him a death glare, in theory, if looks could kill Scott would have murdered a lot of people by now.

Scott looked back to Dawn, who was now looking at him, smiling widely "this is so exciting!" she told him in a voice full of glee

"why is it so exciting?" Scott raised his eyebrow "it's just a wedding, you'll probs be invited to another ten million in your lifetime, I'm only going to this one because he will actually come to our apartment and kill me if I don't."

"but this is the first wedding for all of us to attend" Dawn stated, still smiling at the ginger haired boy "and I get to meet Jo"

Scott shivered, remembering that he would have to face her today, and then something hit him, he looked over at Dawn and felt...grateful? that must have been the word, he felt grateful to have her with him.

"hey Dawn?" he called out to her, she whipped her head around from the window of the car and looked back at him "yes?"

"thanks for doing this" He thanked her swiftly, another smile spread across the moonchild's face "you're welcome, and I'm sorry that Dakota made you buy that tie to match my dress, I didn't wish to cause any hassle"

Scott leant back in his seat but kept his eyes on Dawn "don't even worry about it, you can pick your friends, you can pick your nose but you can't pick your friend's nose"

Dawn looked up him with a puzzled and slightly disgusted face "what does that mean?"

Scott shot her grin "you'll figure it out someday"

Dawn giggled tapping her chin lightly "now I wonder where I've heard that from?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>

**Okay, first off I would like to say that I'm so freaking sorry for making you guys wait, lifes been a real kick in the pants lately and I haven't been in to good of a mood (pft, great excuse right?) **

**No really I'm a nasty person! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, and a special thank you to rosie-sky for dedicating her latest story to me! I thought it was amazing and that you are amazing! I hope you continue on with that story because I look forward to reading it! **

**Till next time! I will be updating earlier this time! I promise! **

'**cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!' (quote from my little pony, cutest thing ever!) **

**Oh and also I FOUND OUT WHO 'A' WAS ON PRETTY LITTLE LAIRS! I don't know if any of you watch it, hahaha. **


	9. The Wedding Part Two

"god damn it I told your we should have got here earlier!" Lightning groaned, turning into the car park next to the park that the wedding was being held at.

"oh for god sake will you just shut up I don't wanna hear it anymore" Scott snarled, sinking into his seat.

"hey, it aint my fault you hate life and don't take any chances" Lightning called back to him

"yeah because taking chances is for people who are setting themselves out for disappointment" Scott grumbled "weddings are so pointless "

"bro, you're seeing one of our best mates getting married and you got a pretty date, I honestly don't see why your complaining" Sam stated,

"so what? Jo's gonna be there and like two hundred other people I hate from high school"

Sam sighed, deciding not to start an agreement like Lightning was a few minutes ago, the car was silent and a little awkward, Dawn looked over at Scott who had his arms crossed over his chest, breathing loudly in irritation, then suddenly a smile formed on her purple coloured lips "don't worry Scott, I'm sure we can handle her"

Scott looked back at Dawn, that smile she had plastered on her face made his frown turn into a crooked smile "you know, I really wish you brought that voodoo book with you now"

Dawn laughed, still smiling back him, everything really did seem alright between them, sure they had their ups and downs within the short time they have been living together but he was really starting to grow on him, which was all Dawn really hoped for.

"oh hell no some hippo woman took my spot!" Lightning growled, he pulled down his window "go back to your water hole!" he shouted out to the lady steering the car away from the parking space that was just stolen from him.

"maybe she heard about the buffet and wanted first serve" Scott and Lightning both chuckled at his crude joke

"that's a horrible thing to say Scott!" Dawn scolded him

Scott turned to face her "why because it's more than likely the truth?"

"no because she could be a very kind person but you would have never giving her the chance before judging her like that" she explained,

He snorted rolling his eyes "your two open minded for your own good"

Dawn formed a small smile "isn't that a good thing though?"

"not really, it just seems like too much effort"

Before anymore could be said the car stopped moving "Sha-yes! Finally I found us a space! Okay now everyone get the hell out!" Lightning called to them chucking Sam the keys so he would lock the car as he jumped out of his car running over to the garden,

They all hopped out and walked over to the garden, Dawn's eyes looked around in Awe "the colours are just wonderful, and decorations look exceptional!"

"well it is Lindsay's wedding, she never failed to amaze anyone at school is her fashion sense so why would her wedding be any different" Scott chuckled "I remember if she bought a new pair of shoes 98% of the schools female population would go out and buy them"

Sam laughed "especially Beth, I wonder if she's here today"

"She's Lindsay's best friend she's probably a bride's maid" Scott suggested "remember when you two went out?"

Sam's face went as red as a beetroot "it was one date! And she really is a nice girl but she couldn't stop drooling over Alejandro"

"oh don't get me started on pretty boy" Scott grumbled

Dawn laughed "did you even like anyone who went to your school Scott? I mean besides Lightning, Sam and Tyler of course"

"well I spoke to people but that didn't mean I liked them" Scott explained looking over at a girl with raven hair, his eyes widened "did I just wake up from a coma or something? Why the hell is Heather here?"

Dawn turned her head and saw a beautiful Asian girl wearing a medium purple coloured dress "is she not friends with Lindsay or Tyler?"

Scott snorted a laughed "not friends is putting it mildly, she was caught making out with Lindsay's ex boyfriend Alejandro, you know that pretty boy we were talking about before? Yeah him, she walked in on them in the storage room making out"

"Luckily Tyler was there for her through it all" Sam added

Dawn let out a small gasp "that's awful, just awful"

"oh what Duncan and Gwen did was worse though, see them over there, the ones that look like emo slash punks?" Scott pointed the couple out to Dawn "they were both in relationships with people who went to our school but they had an affair with each other that lasted like a year before anyone found out, they used to ditch periods at school and do it in Duncan's car"

Dawn placed her hand to the side of her face "oh my gosh, I'm glad I didn't go to your school"

"you got that right" Sam agreed "everyone acted the same, and bullied anyone who was different"

Dawn moved her eyes towards the gamer "I saw it in your aura, I'm so sorry, it must have been a horrible experience" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sam shrugged "it wasn't all bad, I'm mean sure the first few years were hell but then I became friends with Scott and Lightning and some other people who stood up for me"

Dawn opened her mouth to reply but unfamiliar voice to her spoke up instead "Sam!"

The two boys plus Dawn whipped their heads around to see two boys that the guys knew as Harold and Cody waving and a girl called Beth and motioning Sam over to them "I'll meet up with you guys later" Sam told them as he walked off, leaving Scott and Dawn standing together.

Dawn turned to face Scott "so was that the girl Sam was briefly dating?"

Scott nodded "that's the one"

"what about you? Did you have a girlfriend through high school?"

Scott snorted "you're kidding right? Were you even listening to those stories I was telling you about? No chance in hell I would date anyone from my old high school"

"Although I never understood" Dawn murmured

Scott eyed her carefully "never understood what?"

"why people cheat" Dawn breathed bluntly

"beats the hell out of me, it's not like a relationship is a test, I mean if all you want is a hook up then don't be in a relationship"

Dawn smiled at him, but he seemed to be looking somewhere else and she didn't want to interrupt him, until his eyes widened "oh shit!"

"what is it?" she asked him concerned

"its Jo" He explained pointing over to a woman, although it was difficult to tell that she was a girl. Jo was wearing a suit, and no not a lady suit, a man suit!

"the girl in the pants?" Dawn asked him

"yep"

"oh, wow" was all Dawn could say, unsure of what else to say, Scott looked almost frightened and she had no idea what to do

"oh shit no, she's coming over, okay act like were a couple" Scott told her, "o-okay" she nodded

Jo walked over towards them "we'll look who it is, what's up freckles? haven't seen you in a while" Jo grinned widely before looking over at Dawn, she frowned "who's Blondie over here?"

"um, this is Dawn my girlfriend" Scott half lied, because yes her name was Dawn but no she was not his girlfriend, and honestly saying that she was made him feel uneasy, was it because they haven't known each other that long or that Scott has never actually been in a committed relationship before... even if it was fake, he couldn't decided.

"girlfriend?" Jo laughed "you? Scott Fields has actually settled down? I'm sorry I just don't believe it"

"well try harder to believe" Scott grinned at her sliding his arm and wrapping it around Dawns waist, Dawn could feel the blood rush to her cheeks "it's lovely to meet you Jo" Dawn greeted her sweetly

Jo eyed the small girl for a second then smiled again "how long you and ginger been together for?"

"uhhh" Dawn thought for a second, she looked over at Scott who replied with "a couple of weeks"

"oh? And you're not bored with her yet?"

"oh trust me, she's anything but boring" he smirked, Dawn grinned back while looking into Jo's aura, she really couldn't help herself, she had heard so much about this girl that she felt like it was necessary. Jo's aura showed determination, love for athletics which explained why she was competitive, looking deeper Dawn noticed she still had a thing for Scott, and seemed determined to get him by the end of tonight because she was unsure of the next time she would ever see him again. This was not good.

"well, whatever, I'm out, see you guys later probably" Jo shrugged, turning around and walking towards a seat in the crowd.

Scott turned to Dawn "oh my god, that actually worked!"

Dawn formed a smile on her face, maybe she would talk to him about it after the wedding when they head out to the reception, she looked away from him and noticed a cage that had two doves inside it "oh no!" she gasped

"what is it?" Scott asked her

"you know how you hate the conga line as a cliché?"

"yeah?"

"well I hate that cliché!" Dawn spoke roughly pointing to the cage with two doves inside, "doves should not be locked up then thrown up in the air after weddings, it's not right! Their animals for goodness sake, this is awful!"

"okay Dawn, seriously, you need to relax, were at wedding and your only job today is to pretend to be my girlfriend not be part of the animal resecuring brigade" Scott reminded her

"but it's wrong!" Dawn cried, pointing over to the birds again, Scott rolled his eyes "okay lets go sit down and wait for this wedding to start and then pig out on all the free roast chicken and shrimp at the reception"

"but I don't eat meat" Dawn reminded him as he pulled her over towards their seats

Scott rolled his eyes again "then we'll get you a veggie kebab or something" Dawn frowned, still upset about the birds.

Xx

"I seriously don't understand how you can live without eating meat, you have no idea what you're missing out on" Scott asserted, shoving another piece of roast chicken in his mouth

"oh believe me I do" Dawn huffed, picking a tomato out of her salad

Scott eyed her carefully "oh fairy princess, you're not still pissed about those birds are you? You saw them let the doves go after Lindsay and Tyler tied the knot"

"it doesn't matter!" Dawn grumbled "it's still wrong, their animals and shouldn't be used for something that is meant to be phenomenal"

"you think a wedding is phenomenal?" Scott muttered taking a sip of his white wine "you really are one weird chick"

Dawn whipped her hair over at him and glared, Scott raised his eyebrow "what? Their just stupid birds"

Dawns mouth fell wide open, kind of like Wild E. Coyote's in those Looney Tunes cartoons she used to watch as a child, you know when he's chasing the road runner and ends up falling off a cliff, freezing for a second and looking at the camera with his jaw dropping and then he starts to fall? That's kind of how this scene went down.

"okay dude, you're talking to a someone who doesn't eat meat and has a deep love for animals, you're not gonna score any brownie points if you say stuff like that" Geoff warned Scott, Geoff was sitting at the same table as Scott and Dawn, he was sitting next to his girlfriend Bridgette, Sam, Beth, Harold and Lightning were also sitting at their table.

Scott turned his head and faced Geoff "I'm just being straight up with her, its better than lying isn't it?"

"your cruel Scott" Bridgette hissed at him,

"whatever you reckon" He muttered,

Dawn sighed "you know Scott, I try to understand you, I really do, but every time I get close you say something that takes me right back to square one"

"then stop trying, I don't get how I'm really that interesting of a person anyway"

Dawn sighed again and stood up from her chair, she looked at everyone at the table "I'm going to the restroom; I'll be back in a moment"

When Dawn was out of hearing rage Geoff spoke up "dude not cool" he shook his head

Scott raised his eyebrow "what are you babbling about?"

"she's such a sweet girl Scott, why do you say stuff like that?" Bridgette explained, leaning over the table interested in what his answer could be,

"we live in an apartment together guys, I have to be straight up with her"

"well you don't have to be so horrible, she really does care about you know" Bridgette carried on,

Scott rolled his eyes "she cares about everyone"

"but she seems really interested in you" Geoff added

"yeah but that's only because she can't re-" Scott stopped in mid sentence, deciding against telling them about her ability to read auras, it would just raise my questions about her that he wasn't in the mood to answer, all he really wanted was to go home and spend the rest of his day in front of the T.V, he would even sit through the bold and the beautiful if it meant getting out of this wedding.

"what?"

Scott shook his head "it's nothing, the point is she's nice to everyone, and I'm clearly no acceptation"

"yeah but its more than that bra" Geoff clarified

"how?"

A grin came across the blonde party boys face "because you're interested in her too"

Scott looked at him as if he had just admitted he was an alien that has travelled from Neptune "what? Are you on something?"

Geoff and Bridgette bursted out laughing "oh bro, your face was priceless!"

"you totally have the hots for her" Bridgette added

"you don't know what you're talking about" Scott responded, crossing his arms over his chest

"oh but I think I do, I've seen the way you look at her, the way you HELD her when Jo was around"

"yeah exactly, when Jo was around!" Scott clarified,

"do you know how hard it is to find a chick that cares that much about you? Took me forever to find mine" Geoff told him, Bridgette smiled brightly "awww babe!"

"it's true Bridgey bear" Geoff chuckled lightly before turning back to Scott "look man, just don't let her get away, or wait until it's too late, alright?"

Scott groaned out loud, could this day hurry up and end already?

Xxx

Dawn walked into the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror and observed herself, Dakota did an amazing job on her hair, she got so many compliments on it, as well as her dress. Dawn looked behind her in the reflection and noticed someone was there, that someone happened to be Jo.

"oh Jo!" Dawn exclaimed twilling around to face her "I didn't realize you were in here"

"you clearly don't realize a lot of things do you?" Jo sneered, narrowing her eyes at the small blonde girl

Dawns face had a puzzled expression, she tilted her head a little to the side before asking "whatever do you mean?"

Jo snorted "are we really going to play that game? okay let me break it down for you" Jo took a step closer to Dawn "Scott isn't right for you"

Dawn gave her a crooked smile "oh, I don't thin-"

Jo cut her off "well clearly you don't think, trust me Blondie, he's just going to end up breaking your heart into small, meaningless chunks, I've been watching you and by the way you have spoken and acted proves to me your way to vulnerable for your relationship with him to work out"

Dawn bit her lip; she wasn't even really going out with him and the drama was already flooding in, and on top of all that she despised lying, "well, sure we don't agree on a lot of stuff but that's what makes our relationship more fun and interesting"

"fun?" Jo huffed a laugh "this isn't Uno darling, this is Scott were talking about,"

"I am aware of how crude Scott can be at times, but when you slowly get to know him on a more personal level you realize that he can be a truly great fri- boyfriend!" Dawn corrected herself "look I've heard that you held feelings for Scott in high school and you still hold them for him now, I know how determined you are towards most things in life and your obsessive need to win everything but Scott isn't a prize to be won"

"but he is" Jo snarled "he shouldn't be with someone who comes off as so weak and helpless with this weird obsession with animals, I saw you talking to Tyler's dog before, are you schizophrenic or something?"

Dawn shrieked "w-what? of course not, I just love animals, just like you love cardio and love reading those love poems you find in pages of romance novels"

Jo eyes widened "h-how did you...what the hell are you talking about?"

Dawn wanted to smirk, Jo's reaction was just priceless, and then Dawn thought for a second; was that mean? She hoped not, maybe Scott's crudeness was starting to rub off on her,

"anyways" Jo tried to stay on topic "like I was saying, Scott isn't right for you, he needs someone strong willed and minded, someone like me, trust me I'd be doing you a favour, it would never work out without you getting hurt in the end"

"you have the tendency to underestimate people I see" Dawn clarified "but you must realize that you can't always have what you want, I'm sure there's someone out there for you, Scott just isn't the one"

Jo huffed another laugh which clearly showed that she was not taking Dawn seriously "you have no idea how stupid you sound, every time you open your mouth you sound like a freak, Scott can't seriously be dating you"

"I'm sorry, I have to go... excuse me" Dawn decided just to walk away from it, she'd never been in a fight with a girl before, let alone over a guy, nothing she said really offended Dawn, mainly because she wasn't concerned with how other people looked and thought of her, especially people she barely knew, but she certainly didn't expect Jo to be this horrible and having to admit to herself that everything her roommates said about Jo was true.

As soon as Dawn walked out of the bathroom she spotted Lightning, who was standing by the wall looking out towards the dance floor, she stood next to him "Lightning, what are doing?"

Lightning pointed towards the front of the bar "you see that girl? the one with orange hair?"

Dawn looked at the girl, she was wearing a lime green dress and had curly orange hair, it wasn't as bright of a ginger like Scott but it was close "yes I do, is she a friend of yours?"

"she used to be, her names Izzy, she used to date the fat guy named Owen, the one Scott introduced you too before but I heard they broke up, I'm gonna try bring her back to the apartment tonight, and you know, go in for the kill"

Dawn raised her eyebrow slowly "by 'the kill' do you mean sleeping with her?"

Lightning nodded, grinning "oh yeah"

"oh Lightning, one day you're going to kill the nicest girl!" Dawn exclaimed **(A/N: it's a quote from "New Girl" that I thought was really awesome) **

Lightning chucked "yeah probably, oh hey she's looking at me, time to make my move" Lightning pushed off the wall and walked towards the ginger girl.

Dawn shook her head slowly while letting out a small laugh before departing back to her own table where she saw her lovely date trying to get chilli sauce that Geoff had just spilt out of his tie, she giggled "here" Dawn grabbed a napkin and wet it with some water, applying it to her dates tie.

"thanks" he mumbled, looking towards Jo's table, he noticed that she had just sat down and was staring directly at him, then she winked at him, he felt a shiver go down his spine when she did that. It always made him feel uneasy when someone was looking at him, watching his every move...

"man ladies watching us again" Scott informed Dawn, Dawn looked her direction just as Jo shot Dawn daggers, causing Dawn to raise eyebrow "she really hates me" she murmured to Scott, going back to fixing his tie "it's written all over her aura"

"you're lucky, id give anything to get her to hate me" Scott replied, watching Dawn clean his tie, it felt really weird to have someone do stuff for him, growing up on a farm he was really independent after his dad had taught him so much at such a young age and as he got older things with his family started to change, which is why he ended up at a local high school in this town, and he developed his own little 'I stand alone' motto.

"Scott?" Dawn called out to him, taking him away from his thoughts "is everything okay?"

"yeah" Scott nodded, looking directly at Dawns face "why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm just making sure, I mean, I understand how stressful this whole day must be for you, considering you're not much of a socialiser... and with Jo..." Dawn trailed off

"yeah, okay I get it" Scott sighed "thanks though, for everything and I'm sorry about the whole bird thing"

Dawn smiled at Scott, causing him to smile, it almost felt like a moment to him "I think we should dance" Dawn suggested,

Scott's smiled dropped right from his face "I don't dance" He told her bluntly

"oh come on Scott! please! Just this once!" Dawn pleaded, and for a second Scott really did consider saying yes, she had a look in her eye that made it hard to refuse, but he held up on his will power, shaking his head "no way"

Damn sighed, sinking back into her chair then someone tapped her on the shoulder; Dawn looked over her shoulder and saw Alejandro standing with his hand held out "care to dance senorita beautiful?"

Dawn blinked for a moment "n-no I'm sorry I just couldn't"

"Its cool" Dawn turned her head towards Scott who was grinning at her "go on Dawn, it's your first wedding you should be having fun"

Dawn smiled at him "okay, if you're sure" Dawn took the Latino's hand and walked out towards the dance floor.

Scott watched them dance; it was a slow song and just then Scott felt something in the pit of his stomach, what was it? Could it be jealousy? No chance, no way, it just couldn't be. Shrugging that thought off he looked back at Dawn, she was laughing at someone Alejandro had said, she looked so beautiful when she smiled like that, the way her whole pale white face lit up, although he would never tell anyone.

"hey freckles" a voice called out to him, Scott froze right in this chair.

**A/N: **

**OKAY! *pants* I'm FINALLY done! But I gotta say, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if not... well then feel free on messaging ideas to me on what you think should happen if this story!**

**Oh and sorry for the cliff-hanger, I just couldn't help myself *laughs evilly***

**Till next time my darling! **


	10. The Wedding: Final Part

Scott took a deep breath in; refusing to show that whenever she was around it made the hairs on the back of his neck go up, seriously come on, a guy afraid of a girl who's never even worn a skirt even once in her life? How ridiculous.

He turned around slowly "oh, what do you want?" Scott yawned turning away quickly, he figured the less eye contact they made the better,

Jo huffed a laughed "you know, if you ever get a career in acting don't go for the tough guy parts"

"oh don't worry, we all know your names written all over those scripts" Scott retorted, taking a sip of his wine,

Jo scoffed and sat down in Dawns chair next to Scott, "oh hey Jo, why don't you sit down, it be nice to catch up with a good old chat while were here" Scott muttered in a think sarcastic voice

"I was thinking the same thing"

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?"

"no, I just choose to ignore your stupidity" Jo responded, narrowing her eyes at Scott making him feel very uneasy.

"take a picture" Scott sneered "what do you even want from me? Seriously..."

"I just can't see it" Jo mused, resting her face in her hand, causing Scott to raise his eyebrow in confusion "come again?"

"you being a monogamist" Jo explained, huffing out another laugh "I mean, seriously?"

Scott rolled his eyes before groaning out in annoyance "like I said, try harder to believe"

"it's kind of hard, you see, I have this gift, it prevents me from falling for peoples bullshit"

"I don't even know what we're talking about here!"

"well for one, why is Cinderella out dancing with Alejandro?" Jo interrogated pointing towards Scott's date out on the dance floor, laughing at something Alejandro said,

Scott felt his eye twitch, he had no idea why, it just did "because I don't dance and I wanted her to have fun" Scott explained before adding "maybe I actually care about her,"

"oh Scott, being here today is like being in a comedy show, or even a paralleled universe, you don't care about anyone but yourself" Jo told him, her finger outlining the bowl of Dawns half eaten salad, then a grin came across her face "in that way you're just like me"

"pfft, please, I'm not gender confused" as soon as Scott had said that he felt a shoe dig right into his shin "Ouch! Fuck! What the hell Jo! Just because you can't accept that I've decided to date someone-"

"your gonna end up ripping her heart out, you know that right?" Jo cut him off, Scott felt his eye twitch again, why did it keep doing that? "look" Jo pointed back over to Dawn on the dance floor.

"she's cute, Scott Fields and cute girls? It doesn't mix; it's like putting steak with cheesecake"

"you don't know what your-" Scott was cut off by Jo again,

"here is how it's gonna go down" Jo continued "you're going to reach the 4th, 6th month mark if you're lucky, she's going to admit how much she truly loves you, you won't be able to say it back, because you don't even like her all that much, then she's gonna walk into your room only to find some other stupid little bimbo on top of you in your bed-"

"shut the fuck up" Scott spat "you don't know shit!"

"oh but I think I do Scotty" Jo laughed

"don't call me that" Scott gritted his teeth

"oh cry me a river"

"I will, then ill drown you in it!" Scott barked, he honestly felt like there was a massive bushfire getting bigger and bigger in the pit of his stomach by the second,

"she talks like a maiden from back in the 14th centenary" Jo continued her taunting "she must be an idiot to think her relationship with you would ever workout, naive little bitch"

"Jo for fuck sake, shut your god damn trap! And leave Dawn alone! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Scott snapped, obviously not loud enough to attract the attention of everyone at the after-wedding party fortunately for him "and did it ever occur to you that I might have a fetish for girls born in the wrong centaury?"

Jo scoffed again, then suddenly her face formed another smile "we really would be good together" she spoke in a voice that sounded like a purr and it was frightening enough to that it made the hair on Scott's arms go up

"no, we really wouldn't" Scott hissed slamming his face into hands

"but we are, were both talented lairs" Jo protested "and we both like to mess with people weaker than us"

"oh trust me, Dawn is anything but weak" Scott assured her, remembering when Dawn stood up to him in the bathroom that night they got home from the bar, looking back he smiled at the memory, she was one of the first people who actually cared enough about what he had to say to stand up to him.

"she has the body of a ballerina" Jo continued with her argument, she really had it in for Dawn didn't she?

"I mean mentally, she's probably the strongest person I know that way" another smile crept upon the gingers face "she even stands up to me, you know"

Jo scoffed "yeah right, Queen of Pixie Land doesn't even touch meat, no wonder her waist is so thin"

"she's fine the way she is, at least she's not fat or a fake blonde and she's honest with herself, which is more than what I can say for the rest of this stupid world!" Scott snarled, pulling his chair out as he got up and stormed away from his own table, he had to get away from her.

Scott walked over to the bar, he needed a drink and fast, grabbing one that was probably another guests order and sculling it down one gulp, he shut is eyes in all hopes that this was all a dream and that any moment now he would wake up in his bed at the sound of that menace of a dog that he secretly had grown fond of would be out in the hallway trapping its little paws on the wooden floorboards following his cute little blonde roommate Dawn, who he has also grown fond of out into the kitchen where she would eat her cereal with her soy milk.

Scott smiled remembering how one night when everyone had gone to bed he had decided to pour himself a glass of the soy milk, why? He had no idea, needless to say, he spat it out within seconds.

"Scott?" a voice called out from left, turning he saw his old friend Brick standing before him

"Brick, hey how's it going?" Scott greeted his cadet friend that he had not seen since graduation

"it's going great! I'm surprised to see you here however, I could barely make it myself, I'm secluded on a plane leaving in 0500 hours!" Brick replied, Scott laughed, noticing he still spoke in his ridiculous, formal, army talk, or cadet or whatever he was, Scott never really paid that much attention to what everyone else did back in high school, he was always doing his own thing.

"that cool" Scott gave the cadet a small smile before looking back at his empty glass, he felt a little light headed, how many drinks had he had? Was in two or three in the past hour?

"I saw you brought a date, she's quite the lady if you don't mind me saying" Brick chuckled looking around for a moment before asking "where is she anyway?"

"dancing" Scott answered, jeez he hadn't seen this guy in ages and his longest sentences were five words, he couldn't help it though, after his talk with Jo everything seemed really depressing.

"without her partner? This must be against the relationship code, is that what they call it?" Brick posed, looking down at Scott's empty glass that Scott had been eyeing most of the time they had been talking "do you need another drink Scott?"

Scott groaned out loud "at this rate I'm gonna need another 4 shots just to take away the pain of being here."

Brick opened his mouth to reply until something blue and blonde caught his eye turning to the side he saw Dawn walking towards them "speaking of your date here she comes now, Hello Dawn was it?" he asked as soon as she had walked up to the bar, Scott spun around and looked over at Dawn who was now by his side.

"yes, nice to meet you, I uh didn't quite catch your name?" Dawn inquired, smiling that sweet little smile of hers at the cadet

"names Brick, one of Scott's old buddies from high school, he probably never spoke of me" Brick answered the pretty blonde

Dawn's eyes widened in remembering the story of prom and how he went with Jo, her smile went even wider than before "oh no! Scott told me about you taking Jo to prom! Although I don't know of many of the people here" Dawn admitted

Brick's had a tinge of pink growing on his face as he replied "yes I did, I sort of liked her back in high school, it was unfortunately for me though, and she was really into Scott"

"more like fortunately for you, you should consider yourself lucky" Scott muttered under his breath, which only Dawn heard but chose not to comment on, instead she continued her conversation with Brick "oh wow, she was your crush all through high school?" Dawn asked in surprised, she had just read his aura that had just given that information away like an open book left on a library desk.

"w-wait" Brick stammered "how did you know that? I never told Scott that!"

Dawn's eyes went wide as well as her eyebrows went up realizing she had once again done the one thing she told Scott she wouldn't do that night "oh, no, I only just thought she was- but it turns up was right after all!" Dawn let out a nervous giggle, while playing with her hands.

Brick eyed the small girl for a second before smiling at her again "oh, okay, do you want a drink or something?"

"oh, no thank you" Dawn politely declined his offer, Scott eyed Dawn narrowing his eyes up and down her body, she looked like she had something she needed to ask him but with everyone around it was kind of difficult to complete her task.

"well okay, I'll leave in you in the capable hands of your date ma'm, it was a privilege to meet you, and it was nice seeing you again Scott" Brick waved goodbye to them, Scott and Dawn both said their goodbyes and watched the cadet walk off.

Scott turned around and grabbed another glass that was certain to be alcohol and drank half of it, Dawn watched him do this before speaking up "is everything okay?"

Scott turned back to face her "I was gonna ask you the same thing" he mumbled, drinking the rest of his drink in one gulp

Dawn, not helping herself looked into his aura and noticed he had noticed she had something to say "oh" she breathed "I just wanted to know why you got up and left our table"

"guess I felt like another drink" Scott answered, now looking Dawn in the eyes, Dawn smiled at him "oh okay, as long as you are alright I shouldn't have anything to worry about!"

Scott smiled, shaking his head "you care about things way too much"

Dawn let out that laugh that, dare he even admit it too himself, brightened up his day, it was so cute and soft and there was none other like it, "so how was your dance with the hunk of beef?" Scott pressed, leaning again the counter.

"you mean Alejandro? It was amazing, how did he learn to dance like that? Did you have dancing classes at your old school?" Dawn answered his question with another question, her answer really did beam in her voice, and she honestly thought Alejandro was amazing? He was the biggest sleaze during high school; all the dumb girls seemed to be really into him, but Dawn wasn't one of those dumb girls!

"amazing?" Scott snorted "he's anything but"

"I only meant he was an amazing dancer" Dawn explained "although I do feel bad for him, he spent his whole life competing with his brother to win his parents affection; it must have been very difficult"

Scott raised his eyebrow, taken back by what Dawn had just revealed to him, so he was still a sleaze, trying to get pity hook-ups from other peoples dates... wait why did he even care? He just had to know "he told you that?"

Dawn shook her head, causing her bangs to fall in front of her eyes again, she pushed them away, her hair was coming undone "I was written all over his aura"

Scott rolled his eyes, go figures, she really couldn't help herself and Scott couldn't really blame her, it was, yes freaky as hell, but it gave her what could be extremely useful information on people "of course" Scott smirked

"I'm sorry" Dawn apologized "I know I said I wouldn't but I don't know any of these people and reading their auras has really helped me learn a lot about you, as well as Lightning and Sam"

"well we did go to school with most of these clowns" Scott motioned everyone from the dance floor, to the buffet, Dawn smiled "most of them are very kind, others not so much"

"isn't that how it is at every school?"

Dawn giggled "I guess you're right, although your friends are extremely different to my own"

"they're not my friends" Scott corrected her "most of these people I just know from school, I don't even care about half these people, I'll probably never see them again after this" Scott grabbed another glass from the counter and drank it, sending a buzz from his head to his feet, that's when he knew he over did it- just a little.

Dawn watched Scott take another shot, after a moment of studying him she decided to ask "how many glasses have you had of that?"

Scott shrugged, still feeling light headed "not many, I'm not pissed off my tree... well yet anyway" Scott grabbed another shot glass but Dawn grabbed his hand "Scott don't you dare!" she warned him

"why not? Oh shit how ungentlemenly of me, would you like one?" Scott waved the glass in front of her face

Dawn grabbed the glass from him and sat it on the table and replied "no I would not like one and I think you've had enough"

"you seriously need to chill out, you sound like my mother" Scott huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the bar again

"Scott if you have any more alcoholic beverages at this party I swear by the great earth mother I will sit down for the rest of the night and let Jo flirt with you!" Dawn warned him

Scott narrowed his eyes at his date, not believing her "you wouldn't do that"

"are you willing to test me on this Scott?" Dawn quipped, standing her ground and looking him right in the eyes

"fine mother dearest!" Scott grumbled "I need to pee"

Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled "good, and thank you for sharing that lovely slice of information with me"

"can I please just pee? I'll meet you back at our table" Scott told her, she nodded and they departed their separate ways, while Dawn was walking back she thought to herself; _Scott was acting very peculiar back there, I wonder what's bothering him, I guess I'll just have to ask him when he comes back from the restroom or even when we get home. _

* * *

><p>Scott grunted to himself has he came out of the restroom after going number ones, <em>why does booze always make me need to pee? <em>Scott thought to himself, when he walked out of the restroom door he noticed a Jo was coming his way.

Scott felt panic well up in his chest, and if it wasn't panic then It must have been something else that could potentially cause a heart attack, god damn it why did he have to walk off without Dawn...again! you'd think a guy would learn from his mistakes.

Scott looked around for a place to hide, _dejvu much? It's like high school all over again!_ Scott curse at himself in his mind, but all that would have to wait till after he knew he was safe, scanning around the room with his eyes they finally landed on a photo booth.

_That'll work _Scott thought running towards to photo booth and by pushing a bunch of girls out the way he managed to make his way into the booth, closing the curtain. When he turned his head he noticed Sam and Harold were still in the booth sitting next to him "Scott? what are you doing?" Sam asked ginger haired roommate.

"Jo, had to run, can't explain!" Scott exclaimed, before anymore could be said by anyone in the booth the curtain opened, and too Scott's horror it just had to be Jo "running from me? Seriously Scott?"

Scott flipped his head back "get Dawn, now!" He mouthed desperately to the gamer, who nodded and got out of the other side of the booth with Harold, leaving Scott once again alone with Jo, in a smaller space this time, to Scott it was like being in a horror film wishing it would just skip to the end where he was hoping he would just die.

"can't you just leave me alone!" Scott howled

"move over" Jo ordered, ignoring what he had just said, Scott felt his hands clench together, he had honestly had enough crap from her today, he was mad, tired and a little drunk, but mad.

"no! Go get you're back waxed!" Scott bellowed as she pushed him over to the side so she could fit into the booth

"you got some serious issues Scotty" Jo continued her ramble "but I can help you out with that, all you got to do is dump the fairy princess"

"Jo! I. Am. So. Freaking. Over. This. Convocation!" Scott fussed "listening to you is like watching a car accident!"

"yeah because you know I'm right!"

Scott let out a loud grown in frustration, if there anyone out there who could listen to all this without wanting to rip their own fingernails off, are you willing to switch places with Scott? Just for a day?

* * *

><p>Dawn was sitting back at her table talking to Geoff and Bridgette "so you found the apartment online and just moved in?"<p>

Dawn let out a laugh "well that's putting it briefly; Scott couldn't stand me at the start though, it was only because of Lightning and Sam I actually ended up moving in" Dawn explained, taking another sip of her mineral water, _where was Scott?_ Dawn wondered to herself, starting to get a little worried _he should be back by now._

As if today's timing wasn't perfect enough already, Sam and Harold reached the table "Dawn! Jo's with Scott! in the photo booth!" Sam informed the blonde, pointing over to where to photo booth was located

"w-what!" Dawn gasped, standing up from her chair "oh my gosh, this is bad"

"you gotta do something Dawn!" Sam exclaimed

"okay, okay, I have a plan!" Dawn proclaimed before charging off to save her date, _he's like a child _Dawn thought to herself as she kept speed walking towards the photo booth-_ getting into trouble on a trip to the toilet_

* * *

><p>"can't you just leave me alone!" Scott wailed, slamming his face onto the palms of his hands<p>

"no" Jo shook her head, grinning slyly "not until you open your mind"

"for what!" Scott shouted pulling his head up to face her once again

"for this" Jo purred, grabbing the back of Scott head and crashing her lips onto his, Scott eyes widened but just as he was about to pull away, things got even worse;

The curtain door was pulled open and standing before them was Dawn, Dawns eyes went as big as plates and to the look on her face was something Scott was not going to forget... for a very, very long time. "Great earth mother!" Dawn gasped in... Is there a more shocking word for shocking?

"D-Dawn! I-"Scott was cut off by Jo "sorry Angelina ballerina, gonna have to find yourself a new man, possibly a hippy with dreadlocks that smells like patchouli"

The look on Scott's face was so distressing Dawn didn't even have time to breathe "Scott!" Dawn yelped "how could you do this to me? To us! And our love child! Yes Scott, I am with child! And it's yours!"

Scott couldn't feel the movements in his face due to the fact they were acting completely on their own, what Dawn had just declared was the craziest thing that Scott, after a few weeks of living with her had ever heard come out of her mouth.

Jo was completely stunned as well "w-what! your pregna- oh my good god!" she bellowed, standing up and walking out the door of the photo booth passing Dawn "well, you two obviously have a lot to discuss, I'm out"

As Jo bolted back to the reception Dawn turned her head back to Scott who was looking at Dawn as if she was a crazy person, she tilted her head to the side "Scott are you okay?"

When Scott finally got his words together he howled "Dawn what the hell!"

Dawn waved her hand in the air defensively "I-I'm sorry! I panicked!" she told him, "Dawn!" a voice called out to her, Dawn moved her head so she was looking over her shoulder- it was Sam, Harold and Beth "what happened?"

Scott got up and walked out of the photo booth "well not much really but apparently were having a baby!" Scott exclaimed, it really wasn't his fault for acting the way he was, the 18 year old was tired, half drunk, extremely angry at a certain female jock and still in panic mode from what she had just announced.

"I said I was sorry Scott, I just panicked! You would have done the same thing – well not the same thing but something along those lines!" Dawn defended herself, her eyes were still studying Scott, he wasn't fully drunk but he defiantly wasn't sober either, it's not that she was against having a good time she just couldn't deal with Scott being drunk on top of dealing with Jo and meeting over two hundred new people.

"wait, Dawns pregnant?" Sam gasped out loud "when did you guys-"

"we didn't!" Scott and Dawn chorused in union, Scott groaned out loud "people from our old school take stuff like this literally!"

Dawn sucked in a breath between her cheeks and slowly blew the air out; she normally did that to help calm herself down in situations where she was able to meditate.

"you know what? fuck this! This day can't possibly get any worse! I need another drink!" Scott snarled at anyone who was actually listening to him and stormed off back to the bar to take another 10 shots... or at least drink to the point where he couldn't even think anymore.

"fine!" Dawn called out after him "do whatever you want Scott! I'm done with helping you!"

"whatever sister!" Scott called back with a hint of smugness in his voice,

Dawn let out a groan in frustration "I am so frustrated I could just scream!" **(A/N: quote from Fluttershy from My Little Pony – she's just too bloody cute!) **

"Dawn, seriously he's just being an idiot again" Sam told her, placing a hand on her shoulder

"he is just so rude and ungrateful!" Dawn muttered in annoyance "that's it, I'm done, I'm going to blow some bubbles!" as stormed away from the photo booth and her gaming roommate.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat in her chair blowing bubbles up in air, watching them flouting down and up in the air calmed her down a little; well a little more than a little – but not entirely. She looked forward noticing that Lighting was coming towards her with cake spilled all over his shirt and hair and he did not look happy.<p>

"what happened to you?" Dawn inquired, narrowing her eyes at his shirt

"that Izzy girl, the crazy one I was planning on getting with just threw like four pieces of cake on my shirt and Lightning's face!" Lighting growled in annoyance "because I said she looked delicious and she thought I meant the cake!"

Dawn couldn't help but giggle a little, guess she wasn't the only one who was having a tone of conflict at the weddings after party "so you won't be killing her tonight?"

"the sun aint down yet girl, Lightning's got a couple more hours" she watched Lightning face light up as he said that, this guy had the biggest ego she had ever seen in a person, well besides Vito; he would pick fights with everyone! Luckily Zoey so understanding about it, he was lucky to have her. Dawn smiled remembering how their relationship had its fair share of bumps in the road, but they always managed to overcome it, who knows they might even get married one day!

"anything is possible" Dawn smiled at Lightning who nodded in agreement before looking at the bottle in her hands "are those bubbles?" he asked

"indeed they are"

"Lightning loves bubbles!" Lightning beamed, Dawn laughed as she handed the bottle over to him who took it without any hesitation and started blowing bubbles

Dawn looked through the crowd as she noticed Scott headed their way, stumbling at his attempt to walk straight, once he reached her he extended his hand in front of her face "Dawn, come on"

Dawn raised her eyebrow at the ginger; he was obviously drunk "why?" she asked him with seriousness in her voice, she was still annoyed with him for what happened earlier.

"we, my strange lady are doing the conga line!" Scott exclaimed gleefully, grabbing her hand that was on her lap and pulling her out on her chair, that's when Dawn realized that Scott was drunk off his face to the point where he will not be wanting to get out of bed tomorrow morning.

"do you know what you just said to me, Scott?" Dawn put on a grin that made her look daring,

"I'm drunk babe I aint gonna remember any of this tomorrow!" Scott cheered, pulling her out onto the dance floor "hey everyone join in! Dawns leading the way!" Scott shouted out to everyone before grabbing hold and Dawns slim waist and moving along to the now changed beat that was more than suitable for a conga line.

Dawn bursted out laughing as she noticed everyone, including her other roommates joining in on their conga line. It was without a doubt the craziest and most daring thing Scott had every done – in a group activity anyway, dancing away to the music and listening to Scott cheers and woohoo's, she couldn't help but grin, knowing how much Lightning and Sam would be teasing him tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Okay first off I am so freaking sorry for updating later than I normally do! It's been hectic, but anywho I hope this 4,555 worded chapter made up for it... probably didn't with the whole Jo and Scott kissing thing but yeah! Sorry if it sucked! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS YOUR ALL SO AMAZING I COULD JUST HUG AND KISS YOU ALL- but I won't, because that might scare you all... for life, it might even send you to consoling or something!**

**Oh and if you're bored or up late and can't sleep like me normally then you would be a complete angel sent from Jesus if you did the pole that was on my profile! Anywho... **

**Till next time, may the force be with you all! **

**Xx**


	11. Girl Talk!

Dawn strutted her way into the kitchen the morning after the wedding and as she poured herself a bowl of cornflakes she felt confused, not only was she confused but she was confused about what she was confused about. But she knew it defiantly had something to do with this apartment, and more than likely Scott, maybe she was just over thinking everything, because well let's face it; yesterday was pretty hectic, she probably just needed to unwind.

She had kept her promise to Dakota and called her when she got back from the wedding, telling her everything – apart from the whole Jo kissing Scott and faking a pregnancy to get her away from him thing, Dakota would never let either of them live it down if she knew.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_he passed out man" Sam told Lightning while poking Scott's passed out face_

"_damn it! Lightning is gonna sha-kill him when he wakes up tomorrow, now we gotta carry his drunken ass back to the apartment" Lightning complained, not that anyone could blame him because it's not like they lived on the second or even third floor of the apartment, nope, they lived on the eighth floor. _

_When they arrived at the apartment complex Sam and Lightning lifted each end of Scott's body out of the car and walked into the apartment which thank the man upstairs had an elevator, _

"_he's not even fat and he's heavy, do his freckles weigh like 5kgs each or something?" Sam muttered to his roommates as they dragged him into the elevator, _

"_must be, he aint buff like Lightning, he's a skinny little sha-chicken wing" Lightning agreed, when the elevator opened moved to the door of their apartment and walked inside dropping Scott off into his room then coming back into the kitchen with Dawn who was pouring her currently awake roommates a class of water. _

"_thanks Dawn" Sam thanked the aura whisperer, grabbing his glass from the kitchen bench "sorry about today, it must have sucked for you" _

"_it doesn't even matter anymore" Dawn murmured staring into her glass, it really had been a long day, and she still had to ring Dakota. _

"_at least you got to lead the conga line girl!" Lightning reminded her, gulping the rest of his water _

"_I'm sorry things didn't work out with Izzy, I saw her and that boy Owen get back together" Dawn gave her condolences to the Jock _

"_sha-please girl, she's crazy, she chose a sea lion when she come have gone home with a wolf-hawk" Lightning shot his million dollar grin _

"_wolf-hawk?" Sam raised his eyebrow at the Jock_

_Lightning shrugged "okay I'll admit when the lights are off I'm more of a shark than a wolf-hawk" _

"_okay I'm going to put my hands over my ears now" Dawn persuaded,_ _covering her ears with her hands_

_Lightning let out a laugh "why don't you believe me?" _

_Dawn, who was still able to hear him pulled her arms down and cocked up an eyebrow "about what?" _

"_about what I'm like in the dark" Lightning explained moving close to his little blonde roommate, "do you wanna find out?" carefully sliding one of his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, causing Dawn extreme discomfort and she looked directly face to face with the protein obsessed jock._

"_well Dawn?" Lightning spoke up again due to the fact Dawn was honestly lost for words, she felt Goosebumps run up and down her arms when his free hand started to stroke her silky blonde hair that she was now wearing down "whatcha say?" _

"_uhh" Dawn drabbled out, unsure of what to say, was he serious? He wasn't drunk, but did he actually think she would be his rebound? Not even in a parallel universe would Dawn ever be someone's rebounded one night stand, Lightning's action just made her whole body freeze, and the weird part was she didn't even feel attracted to him, well sure he looked good doing his morning push ups but she could never, ever in a trillion years picture her and Lightning getting together._

"_Lightning, stop being an idiot" Sam spoke up breaking a very thick piece of ice "your gonna send to her to therapy for the next four years if you keep that up"_

_Lightning chuckled, pulling away from "I'm sure she's just saving herself for Scott" _

_When Dawn had heard him say that it shot alert signals down her body and before she could think her body had already blurted out a "w-what? are you crazy?" _

_Lightning bursted out with laughter before adding "unless you weren't kidding about the whole pregnant thing!" _

"_what would you say if I wasn't?" Dawn quipped, finally pulling herself together, two could play at this game. _

_Lightning looked taken back for a second, stunned "hey, I was just messing with ya, but if your seriously knocked up-" _

_Dawn cut him off by letting out a laugh "I'm just messing with you too, Scott and I aren't even really together, you know that!" _

"_doesn't mean he aint tapping you" Lightning retorted, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, was he really suspicious of them now? Like seriously? _

"_that's__implausible__ and I couldn't become pregnant anyway, for one you hide condoms in every room of the house and seriously Lightning? I found one in my room stuck in the headboard of my bed!" Dawn declared, flinging her bangs out of her face_

"_you'll be thanking me someday" Lightning winked at the blonde before springing around and walking towards his room, the moonchild blinked; was Lightning crazy? Her and Scott? that's just bizarre! She has a better chance of winning the lottery then starting a romantic or even intimate relationship with Scott. _

_Right?_

_~ End of flashback ~_

Dawn remembered how Scott told her yesterday that she thinks way too much, she nodded subconsciously, that's probably what's she's doing right now.

"Morning Dawn!" a voice called out, Dawn looked up from her bowl of cereal and smiled at the man walking towards the kitchen wearing a Super Mario T-shirt "good morning Sam, orange juice?"

Sam nodded "only if you're having" Dawn smiled and nodded back before pouring two glasses of juice.

"yesterday was hectic hey" Sam commented, taking to glass of orange juice to his mouth

"it was absolutely frantic" Dawn nodded in agreement

"you looked really good though, what Dakota did with your hair was amazing, she's really talented when it comes to beauty" Sam mused

"yeah she really is the best friend anyone could ask for" Dawn responded in agreement with the gamer,

"is Dakota seeing anyone?" Sam blurted out, causing Dawn to smile that knowing smile

"define seeing anyone" Dawn played with the gamer, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself, she loved the storyline; the girl and boy who find feelings for one another but just can't seem to admit it to each other, it was a total cliché but it was so bloody adorable.

"like" Sam scratched the back of his head "relationship wise"

"not that I'm aware of" Dawn replied playing with the tips off her hair, she knew Dakota wasn't in a relationship but she just realized that she hadn't had a girl-talk convocation with her best friend in well- just after she moved in and most of that convocation was just about how much she despised Scott for having ago at Dawn; she said something about him being a unpleasant little freckled faced nugget- which they spent a good five minutes laughing about, it was cruel but Dakota was hilarious.

"Dawn?" Sam's low morning, almost deadpanned voice snapped her moonchild out of her thoughts, she must have had the dumbest grin on her face "hmm? Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said" the Nintendo geek blushed slightly "do you think I'd ever have a chance with someone like her?"

Dawn felt that same grin appear back onto her face and she answered "of course you do, you guys are more alike than you think you know" Dawn had reflected on each of their auras every time they were around each other and it would always be a bright happy colour, Dawn knew that if or when they get together it would be a long, maybe even forever, happy kind of relationship, and Dawn wished for nothing but it for them.

Sam stared at the ground looking a little discouraged, Dawn could even feel the energy around him beginning to grow dull "but maybe Scott's right I mean look at me, then look at Dakota, come on, she's a tenth level hottie"

"Scott doesn't know anything about Dakota, I've known her my whole life, I've seen how she brightens up whenever she is around you, you should ask her out, I think it would be great for the both of you to go on a first date" Dawn suggested, finishing the rest of her cereal and washing the bowl.

"morning creepy girl and gamer nerd" Lightning greeted them walking out from his room and jumping on the kitchen bench so he could reach his protein powder that he kept high and away from everyone else; he was extremely paranoid about people touching his stuff that he needs to use when he works out, even though nobody even has a reason to use or touch it, they just went with it, all four roommates had quirks of their own.

"Scott will not be up anytime soon" Sam chuckled in amusement imagining the wicked hangover he will be experiencing, Lightning nodded in agreement "should I turn up my morning workout music just to piss him off?"

"it would be hilarious but I think he had enough suffering to put up with yesterday and today we should just lay off" Dawn told her athletic roommate as she poured herself another glass of orange juice

"Dawns right, plus Scott can get really psychotic when he's pissed" Sam agreed with the aura whisperer

"he's already psychotic" Lightning corrected the gamer "but yeah Dawns right, he got kissed by a dude yesterday I don't think his life can get any worse"

"I thought 'Lightning didn't judge the gays'" Dawn raised her eyebrow thinking back to the time they were talking about sexuality one night when they were flicking through the TV channels and the show 'Glee' came on

"Lightning don't judge the gays, only Jo whose sha-evil... evil like..." Lightning stopped for a second due to his mind blanking out "what was that evil lion called again? In that cartoon movie we were watching a few nights ago?"

"Scar from the lion king" Dawn answered the powder puff

"that's it, he was sha-crazy, killing his own brother and all!" Lightning continued to stir his protein powder until he heard a knock on the door "I'll get it!" Lightning zoomed to the door and as he opened it he saw Dakota standing at the door.

"where's ginger boy?" Dakota asked immediately as she stepped into the apartment, when her eyes landed on Dawn, she smiled "hey sweetie how goes it?"

"Hey Dakota! Scott's still asleep" Dawn informed the model "would you like some juice and cereal?"

"Please and thank you!" Dakota accepted the moonchild's offer "Dawn we have to wake him up! Where's his room?"

Dawn let out a small laugh "Dakota he suffered enough yesterday, and we have reason to believe he's going to go psychotic if we put him through anymore trauma"

"oh I guess you're right, we can always torment him when he wakes up" Dakota walked towards the kitchen bench and sat on one of the stools next to Sam, she smiled at the gamer "hey Sam!"

"Hey Dakota" Sam greeted the beautiful model "how's life?"

"well I just finished all the photo shooting yesterday from work so I have today off, which it actually why I came here, to spend the day with my favourite girl!" Dakota beamed, looking over at her best friend,

Dawn smiled back at the model "you know, I was just thinking about how we haven't had a chance to really catch up all that much lately"

"and were both free today so yay!" Dakota laughed before looking back at the gaming nerd "what about you Sam? Any plans for the day?"

"well I got work in about an hour" Sam replied before sarcastically adding "which is always pleasant"

Dakota laughed "where do you work?"

"it's just a part time job at a telephone company" Sam explained "I'm saving up for a gaming college and I couldn't stand having a job that has nothing to do which theology, I don't know how Dawn and Scott handle it"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I couldn't make it through the day without my cell!" Dakota proclaimed as she looked down at Sam's shirt "I guess you really do like gaming, that thing on your top is kind of cute, its moustache scares me a bit though"

"it looks Mexican" Dawn added laughing along with Dakota

"who Mario?" Sam looked down at his shirt "Mario was the best Nintendo game ever invented, and he's actually Italian"

"it's cute" Dakota and Sam smiled at each other for a moment until they heard feet being dragged across the floorboards, looking up they noticed it was none other than Scott; who looked like a zombie mixed in with a vampire and there was no doubt that he was indeed hung-over.

"wow Scott, you look like the grudge" Dakota commented, watching the ginger as he made his way to the kitchen beach.

"ugh, shut you potato hole" Scott groaned, running his hands through his already out of place orange hair "I need some drugs"

"I'm gonna assume you're talking about aspirin, I moved them to the left side of the cupboard" Dawn informed her roommate as she poured him a class of tap water.

Scott walked; well more like shuffled over to the top of the cupboard and took two pills, when he turned around he saw Dawn holding a class of water and smiling at him "here" she offered him the water

"thanks" Scott muttered taking the glass from her hands and swallowing the pills with it, Dawn smiled at her roommate as he drank the water, he looked even more annoyed this morning because of the hangover and the fact that he was not a morning person probably made it a million times worse.

"so anyways Dawn, what do you wanna do today?" a voice asked turning Dawns attention away from the ginger and towards her best friend, she shrugged "I'm up for anything!"

"hmm well in that case... wait!" Dakota thought for a moment "is this sugar free orange juice?"

Dawn shook her head "nope and let me guess, now you want to go for a run to burn it off?"

Dakota nodded "damn right! I need to borrow a pair of your running shoes is that okay? We can talk and run, now come on!" Dakota exclaimed as she shot out of her seat and ran towards her best friends room

"you know Dawn, you have great choice in friends" Scott stated sarcastically as her leaned against the kitchen bench, holding a small grin upon his face

"your just saying that because she said you looked like the grudge" Dawn restated walking towards her bed room to find her best friend.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I'm spending my only free day off work running because my best friend is freaking out over a glass of orange juice" Dawn mused, she wasn't annoyed at Dakota she just really didn't think she would be spending her morning burning off her breakfast, but oh well, at least it gave them a chance to catch up.<p>

"well you better believe it girl" Dakota told the moonchild as they kept running on the pathway bellow a bunch of trees "I needed to get you out of that house so we could talk anyway"

"about Sam?" Dawn interrogated as she read her best friends aura

"normally when people say something like that I would say 'oh wow, how did you know?' but with you I already know" Dakota acknowledged Dawns ability to read auras, over time she had grown so used to it that it didn't even bother her anymore.

Dawn laughed "I really can't help it, it's like my own personal addiction and hobby"

"yeah go figures I guess, anyways about Sam" Dakota began "what's he like to live with?"

"he's definitely the most gentlemanly-like of the other two boys" Dawn declared "I think you should definitely ask him out"

"you don't think the girl asking the guy out is a little bit weird or desperate?" Dakota inquired

"are you kidding me? I've hung around these guys long enough to know that they are most definitely all for independent woman" Dawn proclaimed, picking up her pace as she noticed that she was lagging just a little bit behind Dakota, boy could that model run.

"he's just like, the sweetest guy I've ever met" Dakota beamed as a huge smile formed upon her gorgeous, moderately tanned face "I mean, all the male models I work with are just a bunch of self centred jerks"

"well if it makes you feel any better, there were actually a lot of condescending people at the wedding I went too yesterday, I mean, don't get me wrong or anything some of the people there where really nice but others, well, not so much" Dawn mentioned, remembering how Jo spoke to her when they were alone in the bathroom, she never understood why girls fought over guys so much, especially during high school years, it all just seemed so pointless.

"oh it must have been awful, Scott did get off his face on alcohol yesterday, leaving his date to deal with his crap, he deserved a way worse hangover then he got!" Dakota snarled in memory of what Dawn told her over the phone last night "he's the perfect example of self centred and inconsiderate, you asked him just for that day to stay sober because you didn't know anyone else other than Sam and Lightning but oh no, Scott had to be all like 'oh, who cares about other people's feelings, if I have to suffer then everyone else should too' ugh he makes me so angry!"

Dawn laughed at Dakota's rant about Scott, mostly because she was unaware about the kiss he had to experience with Jo, yeah sure Dawn was a still angry with him, but she knew she had the rest of her life to make sure he never lived it down, hey, whoever said small blonde white-girls weren't allowed to be a little bit evil? "Dakota it's okay really, at least her knows he owes me one now"

"damn right he does and ill make sure he never forgets" Dakota's face suddenly flashed that 'I've got a brilliant idea' smile "I should make him ask you out on another date?"

"another?" Dawn raised her eyebrow "but yesterday hardly counted as a date and secondly; your crazy because that is never going to happen"

"oh Dawn, my naive little flower" Dakota murmured in a playful tone "ginger man would have invited someone else to be his date if he didn't really like you, even just a little bit"

"that's not true, I'm his roommate and I'm certain it was Lightning and Sam who suggested it" Dawn began to protest,

"what about that time he punched that loser in the face because he was flirting with you at the bar? Why would he do that if he didn't like you?" Dakota continued her argument

As they approached a tree with a bench Dawn decided that if she didn't stop running her body was going to give out and she might never be able to move it again, as she stopped she tried to catch her breath before she continued to protest Dakotas argument "he had his arms around me, and Scott was really annoyed that day so he was probably just taking his anger out on that guy"

Dakota let out a small groan in frustration; was Dawn really that clueless about guys? Of course not, she noticed Mike and Zoey's feelings for each other before they even noticed for themselves, it must just be when it comes to her own love life "what about that time he said sorry to you? I bet that was the first time he had ever apologized in his whole entire life for something, isn't it even a little convenient that it was to you?"

Dawn shook her head as she popped her leg up onto the random wooden sitting bench to stretch her legs from the run, she knew that if she even took the time to think about everything Dakota had said she would end up over thinking it and it would turn into some big huge deal, so it was probably best to just deny everything and not think about any of it, at least until she knew what she was even supposed to be thinking about, "not at all"

Dakota shook her head, yep she was definitely clueless "whatever you say girl"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Okay, even I'll admit that the Lightning and Dawn moment was more powerful than any Dawn and Scott scene in this chapter, not that there was even that much,**

**It sucked I know! I'm so sorry! **

**but next chapter I promise you, there is going to be a LOT of Dott and something really sad is going to happen! **

**till next time! I'm out xoxo **


	12. The Zombie Apocalypse!

**A/N: WARNING - CONTAINS A LOT OF SWEARING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Xx**

A few days past, each day pretty much equal to the one before, not that anyone was complaining; cruising through the week was something they all felt was needed since after what happened at the wedding reception; well Dawn and Scott did anyway.

Dawn opened her eyes slowly after meditating for what felt like about an hour, she was sitting out on the fairly small balcony of their apartment, the sun was out but there were still clouds in the sky, it was the middle of autumn, so it wasn't as warm as most people would have hoped, but Dawn didn't mind, it's just how mother nature worked.

Everything was still so confusing for Dawn, especially after her convocation with Dakota about her... relationship with Scott everything seemed so confusing, not only that, she hadn't spoken to her mother since the night she went home to pick up Biscuit, wow, was she a horrible daughter? She had been caught up in so much lately with work and bunch of other stuff and there were only so many hours in the day.

Shifting her eyes from the sky Dawn noticed her half full glass of ice tea, wait; half full, when she first glanced at the glass she thought of it as half full, did that mean that her optimism wasn't fading? Because lately, to be honest, she had been feeling kind of down- wait was down the word? Or was it something else?

Was it because she was confused about everything with Scott? What was their relationship status anyway?

Friends? That could be debatable, at times they did share laughs but at times it was as if they were complete strangers and it never really made sense even in her own head

Acquaintances? Surely they were more than that, acquaintances wouldn't have trust of any sort in one another but he seemed to trust her with the whole Jo situation, not that it turned out to be a success in the end anyway.

More than friends? Dawn shook her head almost violently trying to kick that thought out of her head, she couldn't think about something like that, especially with Scott, it seemed almost... frightening? Was that the word she should use?

Dawn let out a deep sigh in frustration; _Scott is so right_ Dawn thought to herself, _I really do over think everything; I said I wouldn't but it feels so... empowering?_ Why was she so confused with what words were the right or wrong ones to use today? Why did everything in her mind feel like an extremely wild, out of control vortex? And why did it feel like Scott was right in the centre of most of it?

Oh great earth mother, what the heck is going on?

Xx

Scott leaned his arms on the kitchen counter to support himself and he _analysed his small, blonde and only female roommate as she sat out on their balcony, since the doors were made from glass he could see the outside very clearly, Dawn had been acting more peculiar than usual lately; she seems so... _inattentive, her head was normally off in the clouds but lately it hardly seemed like she was conscious half the time.

Scott was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps walking close to him, turning his head he noticed Lightning walking from the couch towards where Scott was in the kitchen,

"Whatsup bro?" the over achiever asked his friend, not because he was concerned about what Scott was doing but it was just a way they acknowledged each other's presence in the room, they all did it when there wasn't really anything else worth talking about.

Scott turned his head back to Dawns direction before inquiring "have you noticed anything weird about Dawn lately? Well, weirder than usual."

"nah, not really" Lightning responded nonchalantly, reaching over the counter to grab a cookie from the tin.

Scott shifted his eyes off Dawn and back to the Jock who was always oblivious to anything that didn't involve a challenge or a protein bar so it wasn't any shock, Scott didn't even know why he asked Lightning that question, but whatever, rolling his eyes he decided to ask the jock another question, mostly out of mockery "Have you noticed it get darker at night then lighter during the day?"

Lightning's eyes widened in dumb realization as he posed in shock "that's because of Dawn?"

Scott moved his back a little and made a face of shock from the jocks stupidity, he knew Lightning was an complete idiot but this was ridiculous "what? are you serious? How did you even graduate from school dude?"

"what are you guys fighting about now?" the game junkie called out to his two male roommates from the couch

"were not fighting, were just investigating on why and how Lightning is so brainless, I mean come on the guy doesn't even know how to cook eggs" Scott told his game obsessed roommate,

Sam chuckled in amusement as he posed "id pay to see what Lightning would do in the zombie apocalypse"**(A/N: I watched this anime with my cousin called High School Of The Dead, it's about the Zombie Apocalypse, it was so good! Minus all the perverted scenes... ahaha) **

"he wouldn't last ten minutes" Scott stated, grinning his 'you all know I'm right' grin.

"sha-please, Lightning would crush all those zombies using only his thumbs" Lightning avowed, standing his ground

"bro, during something as chaotic as that you would need a lot of then just good stamina and strength to survive, you gotta be intelligent and prepared" Sam asserted, getting off the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"at least Lightning's got one of those things! You haven't got either!" Lightning raved back, he got pretty pissed off when people offended him, but they all did it to each other, they were guys; their comments towards each other were rarely ever taken to heart.

"I got quick reflexes and I've played enough zombies games on Xbox to know what to expect" Sam declared before adding "plus I know all the parts to a machine gun"

"what are you all arguing about this time?" a soft but familiar voice called out from behind them, it was, of course, Dawn.

"who would survive in the zombie apocalypse" Scott replied "we all know Lightning's got the brawns but he sure as hell aint got the brains"

"well what about your skills? Pluckin' chickens aint gonna save your life"

"you think that's the only thing I did on the farm?" Scott let out a quick laugh "my pappy taught me how to shoot any stupid rodent or pointless animal in our house and out on the farm"

Dawn's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he said that, hearing cruel things happening to animals was like a train wreck to her ears, she remembered hearing on the news about a puppy that was beaten by its owner and tied to a post neither the local train station and the amount of tears Dawn cried for that animal could have filled up an entire pool, maybe even two.

Scott looked over at Dawn's extremely horrified face, he probably shouldn't have said that with her around, it would be like announcing with your parents in the room that you went to a party and took an ecstasy pill, "Chill babe, most of them had rabies anyway" Scott explained to the vegan, seriously? And he called Lightning dumb?

Dawn shook her head in disapproval "you have a lot of answer about to mother earth Scott"

"whatever keeps your parade moving doll" Scott quipped, trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible, hoping she would drop it because he wasn't in the mood to fight with her, he couldn't confront her about how she has been acting lately if their fighting about some stupid as now deceased animals.

It seemed to have worked, Dawn let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, and then she turned her head towards her game obsessed roommate and friend "would you like to know how I would prepare zombie apocalypse?"

All three boys nodded their heads waiting to hear what she had to say, Dawns lips turned into a smirk as she gave them her answer "I'd sail away on a cruise ship with my friends and animals, because zombies cannot swim"

All three guys, including Sam who was playing zombie games before he knew how to change his own pants stared at the moonchild gobsmacked.

"genius." Scott thought out loud, although it didn't matter because the other guys were nodding in agreement.

Dawns smile went even wider "Zombie flicks were a good pass time during sleepovers, Dakota hates them but Zoey and the rest of the guys are always up for something that is full of action" Dawn mentioned before turning around and walking back towards the balcony doors to finish up her meditation session.

Xxx

It was just after midday and Dawn had finally excepted the fact she could not meditate outside due to the noises of the passing cars, but deep down Dawn knew she couldn't meditate even if there was no noise, her mind was still raging like an out of control vortex and it was getting more and more frustrating by the second.

Letting out a sigh in frustration Dawn jumped up on her feet and walked back inside her apartment and decided that she was going to work all this stuff out and stop everything from spinning around inside her mind. As if on cue a light bulb went off in the aura whisperers mind; her tarot cards! She could start off by seeing what the future has going for her, it had been awhile since she used them because she had left them at her mother's house.

Then another light bulb went off in Dawns mind; she should go get them, It would give them a chance to briefly catch up while she got them. A smile crossed Dawns lips "perfect, why didn't I think of it sooner?" Dawn spoke out loud to herself, if anyone heard her she probably would have sounded like a crazy person, but who cares; people thought she was weird enough already.

she walked towards her room to grab her car keys but as she stepped into the hallway she almost ran right into Scott "do you need anything from the store?" he asked the moonchild.

"no not really, but do you want me to go get whatever it is you need? I'm stopping off back to my old house to get something and while I'm on my way I can go down to the store for you" Dawn offered, watching as the ginger swung his own car keys around in his hand.

"I'll drive you to your mom's house in you want, as long as your keen on coming down to the store with me" Scott suggested, almost nicely, since when does he offer to do anything for someone else? Dawn thought but she knew better than to ask, he was being nice, she should just take it while she still could.

"that depends" Dawn put her hands firmly on her hips "are you going to run over any animals on our way there?"

Scott let out a chuckle in amusement "I could you know, saves us buying dinner"

Dawn let out her breath by exhaling through her nose; so much for thinking Scott was trying to be nice "if you do that I'll take apart your car and sell all the pieces" Dawn threatened the ginger,

His eyes widened "whoa, hey I'm just messing with you, now hurry up if you wanna come because we're out of waffles and I'm freaking hungry"

Xx

Dawn and Scott walked out of the apartment door a few minutes later, they walked side by side towards the elevator and as they stepped inside it Scott decided now was probably the best time to ask her.

"hey, what's been going on with you lately?"

Dawn whipper her head to face her roommate, who was looking back at her with a serious expression on his face "what do you mean?" Dawn asked raising her eyebrow in confusion

"you've just been so out of it lately, either your smoking some seriously messed up stuff ninety nine percent of the time or something's going on, and since your such a nature giving wonder child, I'm gonna go with something being wrong" Scott explained, narrowing his eyes at Dawn,

The way Scott was looking at Dawn made her feel like she was shrinking, he had noticed? Was it that obvious? Or was he concerned? No it must have just been extremely noticeable; she never would have guessed her emotions were close to the surface, she always figured she was fairly good at hiding them.

Dawn smiled sweetly and shook her head "oh no, nothing wrong, I'm just over thing that's all!" She assured him before turning to the buttons on the elevator and clicking 'ground floor' and watching the elevator doors shut, she could still feel his eyes burning into her and it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"what did you and Dakota talk about during your run?" Scott continued to interrogate "because ever since then you have been acting...more off with the fairies then the Dawn I know usually is"

"it's just a bunch of complicated stuff, it's really not worth going into" Dawn continued to protest

"well we're in an elevator, I mean, where else are you gonna go? You might as well just tell me"

A smiled pulled across Dawns face as she looked back at her freckled faced roommate "since when does Scott Fields ever care about what's going on in the lives of other people besides himself?"

Scott was taken back, his eyes pretty much screaming that he was unsure of how to reply to that, did she really think he was some god awful narcissist or something like that? He cared about his friends... well most of the time anyway.

"your my roommate, if something's up I'm obviously gonna notice and maybe I'm just trying to be nice, I mean you did agree to come with me to the wedding even though it was a total freaking disaster, you may not believe me Dawn, but I really, really don't hate you" Scott persuaded, with all seriousness in his voice.

Dawns lips started to part slightly absentmindedly, she was not expecting him to say something that to her of all people, before she had a chance to reply, Scott added with a mild howl "and I didn't mean anything funny by that, I'm just saying... I don't hate you and your actually an alright roommate"

At the very same moment Dawn brought that smile back to her face, the doors of the elevator also started to open causing Dawn to let out a small laugh "thanks Scott, you're not such a terrible roommate yourself"

Scott gave Dawn a small and sort of crocked smile before walking out the elevator doors and towards the car park, Dawn smiled knowing it must have taken a lot for Scott to produce those words to her, he rarely ever says anything nice to anyone, with that thought she followed him out the doors.

Xxx

"This is it" Dawn informed Scott as they parked on Dawns driveway, both cars were in which means her stepfather was home today.

They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the door "I'm proud of you Scott, you didn't hit a single animal on the way here" Dawn commented, grinning widley.

They both laughed at her statement "I can't make any promises on the way to the store" he quipped as they both stopped at the front door

Dawn opened her mouth to reply but instead all that was heard was an extremely loud voice coming from inside the house followed by the sound of something made of glass smashing onto the floor.

A sound of a woman's voice was heard screaming, Dawn's eyes widened as she realized who voice it was, without a second thought Dawn pushed the door open and ran into the house, following her was Scott. The sound was coming from the kitchen and as Dawn bolted into the kitchen she stopped right at the opened kitchen door, her face had horror written all over it.

"where the fuck is it bitch!" Dawn's stepdad roared as he shoved Dawn's mother Alison against the kitchen bench, Stanley was seen in his high chair at the table crying as a result to all the screaming and yelling that was currently going on.

Her stepfather Martin walked closer towards Alison, holding his fist up in the air ready to fire, that was until Dawn stepped in,

"Stop it!" Dawn screamed as she ran over towards her mother, Bad move, Martin let go of the Alison and looked over at Dawn "stay out of this, you stupid little bitch, it doesn't concern you!" He bellowed

"Yes it does! Get out of this house, now!" Dawn demanded, pointing towards where the front door was located,

Martin took a few steps towards Dawn but stopped as soon as another voice decided to interfere with this extremely horrifying situation "get the fuck away from her!"

Martin looked up from the blonde girl and towards the ginger haired male who was stepping closer towards Dawn with an extremely serious look on his face that meant business, "who the fucks this fudge packer?"

"listen up faggot, you touch anyone else in this house I will rip cut your head off and shove it up your ass where it should have been from the start" Scott threatened, raising his voice in the process

Martin let a harsh, fake laugh "are you shagging this poofter Dawn? God I always knew you were fucked up, the question was always how fucked up you were"

"you're the one who's standing here right now after beating your wife and you have the guts to call Dawn fucked up?" Scott barked, defending his roommate.

"standing up for women isn't gonna make you man." Martin snarled, narrowing his eyes at Scott, trying to intimidate him.

"oh and you think beating them will?" Scott raved, both his fists clenched to the side, anger building up inside by each passing second and each ludicrous word this sorry excuse for a man spoke.

"just leave now Martin!" Dawn cried out, Martin was about to turn around until Scott pulled him back and punched him right in the face, but he recovered quickly returning the punch back to Scott, Scott was mad-no, he was furious, he flung at Dawn's stepdad grabbing him by the shirt and punching him again before pulling out a pocket knife he had always kept in the back pocket of his pants and shoving martin back as he let go of his shirt.

"get the fuck out now!" Scott warned holding the knife in a still position, showing he wasn't afraid to use it if necessary, but in reality of course Scott was terrified of using the knife, but he would if he had to.

Martin let out a snarl before fixing his shirt and walking out of the door, Scott let out the breath he had been holding onto since he first pulled out the knife and looked back at Dawn who was holding onto her terrified, panic-struck mother who was crying into her arms.

"I think her arms broken Scott!" Dawn cried out in panic "a-and she's bleeding, I think there is glass in her hand!"

Scott pulled out his keys from his pocket "the hospital is just down the road from here, come on ill drive"

Xxx

**A/N: **

**YES MY LOVELY PEOPLE!, I am a woman of my word, I told you that this chapter was going to be sad! SORRY IF IT SUCKED! **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, and I'm sort of obsessing over zombies a little at the moment so I wrote little section with them discussing the zombie apocalypse.**

**So in your reviews if you guys want to write about how you would prepare for the Zombie Apocalypse, feel free **

**Till next time! xoxo I love you all! **


	13. Happy Endings Are A Joke

Dawn sat in the waiting room of the hospital, her mind filled with worry and apprehensive for the worst. She knew he mother wasn't going to die but they were currently removing glass from her hands and feet. Dawn let out a sharp breath through her nose; angry couldn't begin to describe how she felt towards Martin, and she feared what she would end up doing if she ever saw that sorry excuse for a man again.

Dawn felt her baby Brother Stanley squirming in her lap; of course she had to bring him to the hospital with them, luckily she finally got him to calm down as one of the nurses had given him a toy to play with. Fingers crossed he never grows up to remember this; he was only one years old after all. Dawn used her hand to push his hair out of his face and signed with fret, this whole waiting room smelled like clay which for some reason not known to even Dawn herself made her feel even more into despair.

"Dawn?" a voice pulled her out of wonderland; it was Scott, sitting next to her in the waiting room, his eyes narrowing down at her with something that looked like concern "I would ask if your okay but that's kind of stupid question to ask"

Dawn felt her mouth twitch, she just couldn't bring herself to even fake smile at this point; all she could think about was her poor mother who had done absolutely nothing to deserve what she had just been given and her infant brother who had to witness all of it "you don't have to say or ask anything Scott, you don't even have to be here" Dawn managed to croak out as she kept her eyes focusing on her brother.

Scott snorted "right, because I'm just gonna leave you to deal with all this seriously messed up situation by yourself"

"I can handle it" Dawn said softly, she checked the time; 4:30, it was almost five already? This whole day had been totally screwed up and god knows what's going to happen next; at this point they both dreaded for the worst, well Dawn did anyway.

Before Scott could respond to his blonde roommate the Doctor walked into the room, Dawn shot out of the waiting room chair, hosting Stanley up in the process "is she okay? when can we see her?"

"she's stable, we managed to get all the glass out, however her collar bone is broken, it will take around 10 weeks to heal and she has a fair few bruises" the doctor replied smoothly, kind of like they did in the movies; sounding all calm, professional and sophisticated.

"can I see her?" Dawn asked in an almost demanding tone, all that mattered was her mother's health.

"you can" the doctor said taking Alison's two siblings, plus Scott towards her room, it was a typical hospital room, but when Dawn walked into the room; she felt as if her heart stopped moving and dropped out of her body; Alison's face contained a black eye, busted lip and a bruise on her felt cheek. The only thing Dawn could be thankful for at this point is that he wasn't wearing any rings and didn't use any weapons on her.

"Mother!" Dawn cried out, feeling the tears well up in her eyes and she ran over and hugged her mother from the side left side since that was the side that her collar bone wasn't broken on.

Scott leaned against wall as he observed the scene as Dawn pulled out of the hug, Alison asked Dawn to put Stanley in her lap so she could hold her youngest child as she continued to assure Dawn that everything would be alright. The whole scene made Scott feel slightly unconfutable, but at the same time it made him almost wish he had that kind of relationship with at least either one of this parents; almost.

"I can't believe he would do something like this to you" Dawn cried, pulling her face to her mother's shoulder, Alison was already using her arm to hold Stanley so all she could do was talk "look, right now, all that matters is me getting out of here, they're not letting me out tonight and Stanley sure as hell isn't staying in this hospital with me"

"I'll stay home with him tonight" Dawn offered wiping the tears from her eyes and pulling herself in a standing position, although she had already made up her mind that she would be looking after her Half bother.

Tears welled up in Alison's eyes as she murmured a thank you to her daughter, after a while she decided it was time for Dawn to take Stanley back home to eat and sleep and that Dawn could use both of those things as well and Dawn decided to oblige.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Scott walked in silence out towards Scott's car since he was the one who drove them to the hospital, Scott let out a heavy breath and squeeze his eyes tightly for a few seconds; watching two woman cry in a hospital room seemed common enough but the whole thing seemed like a train wreck, seeing Dawn cry made her seem so... helpless, and Dawn was one of the most mentally strong people he had ever met.<p>

Once they were in the car they drove in silence, the sound of the car engine and Stanley babbling in Dawn's lap was the only two things heard.

* * *

><p>Scott parked his car on Dawn's mom's driveway and for a moment no one said anything, but Scott decided to speak up "well isn't this just craptastic"<p>

"thanks for driving me here, I don't know when I'll be back home but I'll see you sometime this week hopefully" Dawn murmured

Scott snorted "yes Dawn, I'm just going to leave you at your old house that just earlier on today your piece of shit of a stepfather had just beating the living hell out of your mother"

"I can handle it" Dawn told him, still looking towards the house "I'll be home before you know it"

"yeah try saying that when Martin Morning comes back for his second victim" Scott muttered

"good grief Scott, the glass always seems to be half empty with you but there isn't even a glas to begin with is there Scott!" Dawn hollered whipping her head to the side to face Scott

Scott opened his mouth to speak but instead Stanley begin to cry, Dawn moved her eyes back to the infant on her lap and let out a tired, frustrated sigh before hopping out of the car and walking towards the front door in all hopes Scott would just let her be, she couldn't handle anymore drama at this point.

Instead Scott got out of his car and followed Dawn into her mother's house "Dawn don't shut me out, I'm actually trying to help you!"

Dawn let out a fake laugh while she walked into the kitchen and placed Stanley in his high chair "you're a hypocrite Scott! You shut everyone out twenty four seven! Ever since I've moved in I've tried so, so hard but you don't even care about me, so why bother helping me?"

"look, I don't do the whole corny speech thing but I'm not going anywhere, before believe it or not I really do care about you, sometimes I even care about Sam and even Lightning! and he's the most annoying person on the planet! I'm not just going to leave you here, it's dangerous for you to be here, so unless your gonna come back to the apartment, I'm not leaving; so deal with it" Scott told her bluntly, picking up the dust pan and sweeping up the glass that was still on the floor before looking back up at Dawn

Dawn eyes began to soften, she turned and walked towards the fridge grabbing out a bottle of milk for her brother, she gave him the bottle she turned back to face Scott "I don't know what to do Scott, I just don't want to burden you with my problems" she croaked out as tears kept streaming down her eyes "I'm so sorry"

"damn it Dawn, this isn't your fault and you know it" Scott assured her in the best way he could, honestly he didn't know what to do and come on, he's an 18 year old guy, you can't really blame him.

Then he shot out a smirk "but I'll tell ya something, if that bloody tapeworm decides he wants to come back for round two I'm gonna beat the shit out of him"

Dawn let out a tiny laugh, barely loud enough for even Scott himself to hear,

The sound of Stanley babbling broke the extremely short silence and Dawn walked back over to him "I'm going to take Stanley to the nursery and play with him until he falls asleep, the TV is just in the other room, feel free to watch whatever you like" Dawn told Scott as she picked Stanley up and took him to his room leaving Scott standing the middle of Dawns mom's kitchen like a complete idiot.

Letting out a tired groan Scott walked into the living and sat down on the couch turning the TV on in the process, it was about 6pm, so he decided to watch the Simpsons; it was one of those episodes wear side-show bob is out to kill Bart, normally this would be amusing but due to today's series of unfortunate events; it would have been debateable.

About 45 minutes later Scott heard his phone buzz, looking at the caller I.D; it was Lightning, _oh isn't this peachy... _Scott thought to himself before answering with a unenthusiastic "hey"

"Bro, where you and creepy girl at? You guys have been gone for ages" Lightning gleeful voice shot out into the phone, as if they were talking in person.

"it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later, we're not coming home tonight" Scott informed him, sinking into the couch a little more if that was even possible.

"wait both of you aint coming home? Scott you sly bastard! You renting a place out? You know we wouldn't mind if you did it in the apartment, Lightning does it all the time!" Lightning laughed obnoxiously.

"no you idiot, I'm at Dawns mom's house"

"bro are you cracked or something? Why the hell are you meeting Dawns parents?"

Scott groaned in frustration "I'll talk to you about it later; I'm not in the mood now"

"but-" before Lightning could yammer on anymore Scott had already clicked end on his phone and pulled himself up from the couch deciding to check up on Dawn.

Scott knocked on the door he saw Dawn walk into almost an hour ago, Dawn got up and opened it, once their eyes met Dawns mouth began to slowly move "h-hey, is something wrong? Are you hungry?"

"no, I just thought id check up on you, you still seemed shaken up before" Scott replied before rethinking her questions "actually now that you brought it up I am kind of hungry"

"you can help yourself to whatever is in the fridge, or I could give you money-"

Scott cut the moonchild off by shaking his head "I'll make us dinner if you want, I'm still a crappy cook but will work with what I got"

"I'm not very hungry but thank you" Dawn murmured trailing her eyes to the ground

"I'll make you something anyway; you can eat it when you're hungry, I don't want you fainting on me or anything alright?" Scott chuckled a little,

Dawn smiled and nodded "thank you, for everything, I feel a lot better knowing you here, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I should not have taken my frustration out on you considering how much you have helped us today, I'm so sorry for being a burden on you and-"

"that's the second time you said that today Dawn, you need to stop freaking out and for once in your life look out for yourself, it's not always bad to be selfish, sometimes you just gottabe" Scott said, watching tears fall down Dawns beautiful pale face "and stop crying, I don't know how to deal with that sort of stuff"

Dawn let out a small laugh before wiping her face with her sleaves "okay, I'm sorry"

"and stop saying sorry!" Scott exclaimed with a small smile on his face "I'm gonna make that food now, before I die of starvation"

"good luck with that" Dawn told him with a tiny smile on her face, once again looking forced, and he was almost certain it was.

'This has been one seriously messed up day' Scott thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen to face his options on what to make for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I cannot be anymore sorry about not updating sooner; I know most of you probably want to throw eggs at me because I left you hanging for like, what? A month? I'm HORRIABLE! **

**A LOT has happened to me lately – I even went to hospital! And I'm so sorry for disappointing you all with this depressing chapter, I will be trying to update more often, exams are coming up but I promise to try my best! Thank you for still reading, I love you all! Xox**

* * *

><p><strong>*MESSAGE TO ROSIE-SKY!*<strong>

**Hey! I just wanted to tell you that I'm not ignoring you! There is something wrong with my message box and I can't send or receive any messages! I don't know what's wrong with it! **

**If I don't figure it out soon I might just make a new account after I finish this story! **

**I'm sorry! I hope you're doing okay! You're still my best internet buddy! xo**


	14. Hot Cakes?

When Dawn opened her eyes, it took her a few seconds to remember where she was, and what had just happened the previous day. She looked of over at her little brother who was still fast asleep.

Looking out the window She decided it was about 8 in the morning based on how far the sun was up in the sky, a random skill Dane had always had. She got out of the chair she has fallen asleep in and made her way to the door.

Dawn walked out into the hallway dragging her feet along the carpet, she felt tired and groggy, two things she could normally keep at the back of her mind but it just wasn't working for her today.

Walking into the living she saw Scott passed out on the sofa with his whole body spread out like a patient that was gassed out ready to be operated on. Dawn giggled at the sight, he looked so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep, too bad that wasn't how he looked when he was awake.

Dawn kept looking at him Until Scott's eyes shot open, and for a split second it made dawn think he possessed some supernatural ability to sense if someone was in the room, even if he was out cold.

"g-good morning!" the moon child greeted him as gleefully as her voice could, Scott rubbed his eyes for a minute before locking them with Dawn's,

"how long have you been standing there?' he asked in a groggy voice, dawn was used seeing him as he woke up but she wasn't used to seeing him... Wake up, but, what was the different? There wasn't one right?

"um, not long at all, are you hungry?" dawn asked, trying to change the subject to avoid any awkwardness between them, there was already a bunch of tension between them she was having trouble figuring out

Scott shook his head before getting up and stretching "you never have breakfast Scott, it is a very important meal and it shouldn't be missed" dawn started to protest.

Scott let out a groan that was mixed in between tired and frustrated "for Christ sake Dawn, how many times do I have to tell you to worry about herself and not the rest of the world?"

Dawn went silent for a moment "I just want you to stay alive and healthy is all"

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed a bit "oh Dawny, sooner or later your going to realize that deep down no one actually give a shit about anyone but themselves"

"that's not true! There are plenty of people who care for others!" dawn huffed in annoyance,

Scott cocked up an eyebrow "oh yeah? Name one." why was he picked a fight with her this early in the morning? Better yet why was he picking a fight with her? They had gotten along so well and now he was asking like a stuck up business man, you know the ones with the comb-overs?

"psychiatrists!" Dawn started

"only care about the cash"

"police officers."

Scott had to scoff at that one "those pigs only care about being treated like Thier gods or something"

Dawn crossed her arms "Doctors" ha, she's got him now!

"have you seen there paychecks? If they get the grades to study medicine why would they settle for any other pathetic job?" darn, he actually has a point there,

"people who help the disabled"

"those people only do that because it makes them feel better about themselves, like when someone gives money to a charity, they don't care about the kids that a starving that just walk away feeling like their loose change actually made a difference in someone's life" Scott stated, narrowing his eyes at her, finding himself interested on what she has to say to that.

As he expected, dawn opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again, what could she honestly say? That he was entirely wrong? She could see auras so she knew he wasn't entirely wrong, but he wasn't entirely right either, not everyone was like that, then suddenly a light bulb went off in her little blonde head.

"the Dalai Lama wasn't! Neither was Buddha, or Martin Luther King! Or..or Jesus!" Dawn stammered, but still managed to hold her ground, he hair kept slipping in front of her eyes, maybe she should get a haircut.

Scott let out a laugh in amusement "didn't picture you as the religious type, chill out darling, let's just drop it now" she could feel how think his voice surprisingly was when he said the word darling, but Dawn decided to drop it, Scott was just being, well, Scott.

"fine" she felt her voice growing smaller, her eyes turned away from him, she could sense him walking passed her toward the kitchen - so much for not wanting breakfast! She huffed to herself,

"can one year olds eat McDonalds?" she heard Scott voice call out from the kitchen, dawn walked towards him

"I'm sure he could have a small hot cake or something, you know, if you are offering to pay of course" dawn curled her lips back into a smirk, hold up, weren't they just fighting a minute ago?

"hey as long as I get my bacon and egg mcmuffin I don't care who's paying, wake up junior, I'm driving!" Scott declared, shooting out of the kitchen

"wait, where are you off to now?" Dawn asked, spinning her body to face the direction he just went in,

"to take a leek!" she heard him call back

Dawn scrunched up her nose "well aren't you just charming Scott"

Xx

Scott leaned against his car waiting for a certain short little blonde to meet him there so he could hurry up and get his feed, and of course she did eventually meet him out there.

Dawn sat in the back due to the fact that young children and infants were not allowed to be in the passenger seat of any vehicle, dawn was playing peek-a-boo with Stanley, typical infant game that Scott had never given much thought about. But something about watching Dawn smile, to try and make her brother smile, which was working, made his chest tighten again like it did in the hospital when dawn was hugging her mom.

'What the hell is up with me? Am I delusional or something?' Scott muttered quietly too himself, since when did mushy family moments ever have an effect on him, well sure his relationship with his parents is pretty strained but-

"um, Scott, I think you just passed it" Dawn called him out of his thoughts, his eyes widening in realization that she was right

"oh for f-"

"Scott don't you dare finish that sentence!" Dawn warned him

Xx

"that hot cake looks like it was digested and vomited out by a zoo animal" scott scrunched his nose up and the hot cake hat Dawn was mushing up with her fork to feed her brother.

"babies don't care what food looks like, it's about how it tastes" Dawn smiled, scooping some mushed up hot cake into Stanley's mouth "I think that's why I like babies" she added

"because they don't judge on appearances its about how fun and exciting the person is?" Scott raised his eyebrow "but you realize that kids will just grow up to be as unpleasant and self absorbed as everyone else right?"

"I don't think I understand your argument Scott, I was just explaining a babies point of view on food" Dawn replied, keeping on her poker face "but I am very intrigued to see where you were planning on going with this convocation" she added feeding Stanley some more hot cake mash,

Scott narrowed his eyes at her before shrugging "your such a weirdo"

"as you keep telling me Scott" dawn giggled softly

Xx

"your coming home in an hour? That's great! I'll see you then!" Dawn cheered happily hanging up her phone and spinning around to Scott who was eying her curiously "well?"

"mother is coming home real soon! My Aunt Sarah is picking her up and taking her back here!" Dawn explained with a mammoth grin on her face

"so that means we can go back home when she gets back right?"

Dawns smile immediately dropped after he spoke those words "no one ever said you had to stay with me, I'm sorry but being stuck with me and my brother is such a drag for you to deal with!"

"what the hell? I was just asking, I didn't mean it like that" Scott defended himself

"oh but I know you did Scott" Dawn looked at the ground "you don't have to pretend you like me to feel better about yourself"

Scott's eyes widened at her outrageous statement "what the flaming hell are you on about Dawn? What's up with all this crap that your randomly spilling put of your month?"

Dawn continued to stare at the ground "I just don't understand why you chose to stay with me" she replied softly

"I already told you-"

"it's not just about my step father though, is it?"

Scott opened his mouth to reply, not that he really knew what to say until he heard the door bell ring, talk about saved by the bell.

Dawn shuffled her body towards the front door when she opened it she saw her aunt Sarah smiling brightly at her "hi darling" she greeted her niece with a warm hug

"hey! Aren't you supposed to be with mother?"

"long story short, you mother needs clean clothes to wear for when she comes home so I better hurry up and grab them!" aunt Sarah explained making her way through the house and stopping as soon as her eyes met Scott

"and who is this handsome young man?" the older woman smirked

"this is my room mate, Scott" dawn explained, introducing them "he was staying here while I looked after stanley"

Aunt Sarah laughed "training for when you two have kids of your own am I right?"

Dawn and Scott both looked at each other before lashing out

"what? No"

"you have it all wrong!"

Aunt Sarah laughed again "your both so adorable, I didn't mean you two together, though by how red both your faces are that is a possibility"

Everyone stood silent for a moment, it was mortifying, how could they possibly reply to something like that? Wait didn't Dakota make a comment similar to that one? Oh sugar honey ice tea, nothing in either of there words made sense anymore.

"well, I best be getting the clothes and picking up your mother! See you both very soon!" aunt sarah said, breaking the ice and walking off, leaving them both dumbfounded

"does everyone in your family talk like that?" Scott asked as aunt Sarah walked out the front door

Dawn raised her eyebrow in confusion "what do you mean?"

Scott sighed "don't worry, it's not really important"

Xx

When Dawns mom came home from hospital she asked her if she needed someone to stay home and help her since she only had one arm she could use, it she declined dawns offer explaining that that was why aunt sarah was over.

Not arguing with her mothers decision, Scott and herself decided to head back to the apartment,

"you know Scott, i never realized how much i miss the apartment even just after one night" Dawn giggled, sitting in the passenger seat as they drove off towards the apartment

"me too, I don't know why I mean the only thing waiting for us back there is soft serve and meat head" Scott chuckled in agreement

"Scott-"

"I know, your gonna say I shouldn't speak about my friends in such a way" Scott cut her off, trying to do his best voice impression of her

Dawn just huffed and turned her head to face out the window

Xx

"look finally decided to come home" Sam greeted them as they both came through the front door

"you miss Lightning so much you could only be gone for one night?" Lightning stated in his 'I'm obviously right' voice

"yeah Lighting, I couldn't live another moment with you, I just had to come back" Scott responded sarcastically

"he really did you know, he nagged me four times about coming home" dawn added, grinning as she saw Lightning face light up even more, she probably shouldn't be boosting his ego though

"I did not! I only asked when we would be going home, like, once!" Scott protested, crossing his arms "over all I kinda like the sound of a baby crying better then Lightnings pointless rambles"

"baby?" the two roommates asked in union

"what you talking bout Willis!"

"start from the beginning"

And there begun the recap of the passed two days that Dawn so desperately wanted to forget, she wanted to fall onto her bed, curl up in a ball and fall asleep, not forever, maybe just for a couple of years

"Scott rivers in a hero, I thought I'd never see the day" Sam commented, after hearing the story

"he really was you know" dawn smiled at the ginger, who was trying his best to avoid eye contact with her, the moment would have been too mushy for Scott, and Scott doesn't do mushy

"jesus Christ on a bike man, you did good" lightning patted his freckled roommate on the back a little firmer then he would have liked "well, lightning could have done better but you still did good"

"you still carry around that knife?" Sam asked

Scott shrugged "yeah, never thought I'd have to threaten a woman basher with it though, a hobo maybe"

"Scott, don't make fun of homeless people" Dawn told the ginger "some of them are very nice people"

"and you would know this how?" Scott raised his eyebrow at the blonde

"when I wasn't out trying to protest the environment I would volunteer at the homeless shelter or a soup kitchen," Dawn explained, grinning a little "they are quite interesting people if you take the time to get to know them, they have very unfortunate stories as well"

Before anyone could comment, the doorbell rang, and you'll never guess who it was;

"Dawn!" Dakota ran up and hugged her best friend "why haven't you called me back for the passed 48 hours?"

Xx

A/N:

**Sooooo, yeah, once again it look me a million years to update, I'm super sorry, it's exam break I just gotta find the time, I hope you liked this chapter, I don't really like it but yeah, it could have been better**

**Next chapter is Dakota's birthday party, just the be a spoiler, hahaha, and a tone more Dawn and Scott moments :)**

**Till next time!**


	15. Dakota's Party!

After what felt like years of Dawn explaining what went down in the past 3 days to Dakota, in detail, followed by Dakota asking the questions like "why didn't you call me?" and "I could have helped you" , they eventually started to talk about Dakota planning her 3 month late 18th birthday party.

"wait, so remind us again why you didn't just have the party when it WAS your birthday?" Scott questioned the model

"because I wanted to have it at home but I had to wait until daddy left for his big business trip, which will be in a few days!" She gleefully replied "and ive already decided on the food, decorations and of course; theme!"

"if its a fairy theme, were dressing Sam up as a elf" Lightning declared

"why me! Why can't it be Scott!" Sam protested pointing to the freckled one.

"your right, It would look better on him, being a ginger and all" Lightning agreed with the gamer, narrowing his eyes at Scott

"oh sure, then I can make you guys a nice hot tray of; not gonna effing happen!" Scott snarled, crossing his arms over his chest

"the theme isn't fairies! How old are we? Four?" Dakota hissed at the jock, who also crossed is arms of his chest.

"what is it then?" Sam asked

Dakota grinned at the group widely "tropical, I was thinking Masquerade, but then you won't be able to tell it's me in all the amazing photos the paparazzi will be taking at the party!"

"it's just like you to think that way Dakota" Dawn told her best friend, clapping her hands together as she smiled widely

"so anyway, here is your invites! First one is for my bestie!" Dakota announced, handing a hot pink coloured slip to Dawn, "and the rest are for my besties roommates!"

Everyone accepted the invitations then Dakota spoke up again "sweetie do you need me to stay with you tonight or do you want to stay at mine?"

Dawn shook her head "its fine Dakota, I just really want to sleep, I haven't slept well lately and I have missed home, even though I was only gone for a short period of time"

Dakota nodded "well if you change your mind, you know where I'll be!" and with that, the two blondes hugged and Dakota left the apartment.

"a rich girl party? You know what that means!" Lightning shot a grin bigger than the ocean "a shit load of food! Sha-yes!"

"your actually planning on going?" Scott raised his eyebrow at the jock

"sha-yeah bro, aren't you?"

"yeah right, rich people piss me right off" Scott snorted as we walked out of the living room and kitchen area to the hallway that located the one room in the house that people didn't annoy him; in his room.

"someone needs a happy meal" Sam chuckled, lightning nodded in agreement "he needs more than a happy meal, what climbed in his ass Dawn?"

Dawn looked down at her boots before murmuring a reply "I think he's just tired, I am too actually, I'm going to bed, goodnight gentlemen"

The two boys watched the moonchild drag her feet tiredly to the hallways that also lead to her room, in confusion.

* * *

><p>The next two days went by swiftly, by the time of Dakotas party, Lightning had managed to blackmail Scott into attending it. Scott looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing casual since they didn't have to dress up, and the theme was just at the mansion that Dakota lived in.<p>

Scott hated this week, nothing but crap he had to deal with, why couldn't the whole world just jump off a bridge together and leave him alone? A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts caused him to turn around.

"are you ready?" Dawn's sweet, soft voice called out to him and she stood by his door, she wore a dark purple dress that was covered white poke-a-dots,

"as ready as a person who was blackmailed into this can be" Scott replied in a snarky voice,

Dawn smiled at him "I'm sure it won't be that bad, there will be food after all, and everybody likes food!"

"Correction; free food" Scott replied, with a grin building on his face, he walked over to the door she was standing by so they could both walked into the kitchen to meet up with their other two roommates.

* * *

><p>"sha-wow! This house is bigger than pops!" Lightning commented as they drove towards Dakotas's mansion<p>

"Dakota went even more crazy on the decorations this year I see" Dawn's eyes glanced up at all the lights and other decorations that covered the outside area of the mansion and by the looks of it; the back as well, and being a tropical theme there were flowers everywhere.

The four roommates walked towards the gate of the back entrance were everything was set up and they handed Dakotas bouncer their invites, because they now live in a generation where gatecrashers were always around, and after seeing "project X" who wouldn't be paranoid?

Walking in, their eyes lit up in awe, it was like being a movie; totem poles, lanterns, coconut cups, girls in hula skirts; and Dakota was no exception.

"hey guys!" Dakota waved her arms cheerfully as they walked up the table she was standing next to "hey bestie!"

"happy late birthday, you really are beautiful child of the universe!" Dawn laughed, hugging her best friend and handing her the present she bought her; even though she gave her one for her real birthday as well.

"hey Sam" Dakota smiled at the gamer "thanks for coming!"

"and thank you for inviting me!" he chuckled, giving her the present he has bought her; after almost hyperventilating on thinking about what to get her, he was hoping she would like it, "you look gorgeous by the way"

And she did, she wore a hula skirt with a seashell bra, with a very complicated and detailed pattern on it, her cheeks had a tinge of pink added to them after his compliment "thanks! I got the seashell bra professionally made! I told Dawn id get hers made but she insisted on wearing a dress, because she's such a party pooper and all" Dakota winked at the moonchild, who just giggled.

"I love it" he commented, still looking her in the eye "it defiantly suits you"

Scott and Lightning handed Dakota the presents they had gotten her at the same time; "happy birthday" they both said in union

She gave the boys a cheeky grin "thanks! I'm sure ill love it!" she accepted their gifts and put them in the massive pile on the table "and if I don't then ill return them!"

Scott opened his mouth to argue but Dakota started to squeal "I love this song! Dance with me Sam!" she grabbed Sam's hand a lead him to the dance floor,

Lightning of course being Lightning, had managed to train his nose or mouth or something in a special way that allowed him to spot food a mile away "oh yeah bro! I found the sha-food!" he pointed towards the buffet table,

"go nuts man, I'll get a feed later" Scott told his friend, dismissing him so he could unite with his one true love; food. Scott was pretty keen on food himself; however his stomach felt uneasy, like he always did around fancy, posh looking things.

Dawn's eyes shifted around the entire outside of Dakotas's yard; there were so many people here! She assumed most of the girls were models, based on the way they dressed and how their hair was done up.

"who are you looking for?" a dry dull voice asked her, she knew it was Scott's, she whipped her head around to face him "no one in particular"

Scott hummed to let her know he had heard her, they stood fairly close together so they could talk over the music, "do you want to get a drink or some-" Dawn was interrupted by a few friends from high school, deciding it would be rude to ignore them, she continued the convocation.

* * *

><p>Scott got bored of standing around like an idiot and decided to walk around for a bit, eventually he found a door that lead into the house, good thing too; he felt a headache coming on, he really wasn't the party type.<p>

Dakotas's house was astonishing to any person who was in Scott's position; broke with roommates. Her floors were waxed, picture frames holding expensive artwork and bunch of other random crap rich people tend to waste money on. Scott heard a giggle coming from behind him; as he turned around two girls wearing the same outfit looked back at him smiling.

"can I help you two?" Scott asked dryly, raising his eyebrow.

The girls giggled again "your name's Sam right?" The fairly tanned one asked, tapping her chin lightly with her pointy finger

"no, he's my roommate, how do you know him?"

"oh, Dakota talks about him at work a lot, like, a lot a lot! She said he would be coming tonight!" she giggled again "I'm Katie by the way, this is my best friend Sadie" the other girl waved at him, her grin reminded Scott of one of those 'LOL cat' pictures.

"nice to know, now if you'll excuse me" Scott turned around and started walking again, god, if there's on thing Scott hates more than people that talk in third person, its girls that giggle and squeal together.

"wait, your names Scott right?" Sadie called out to him

Scott froze on the spot and spun around again "what has she said about me?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, that girl really was a massive pain in his butt.

_A little paranoid there Scott? _

The girls giggled again, much to Scott's annoyance "apparently you're in love with her best friend" Katie told the ginger

"and she like, hates you for it" Sadie added, Katie nodded to confirm she was correct,

"what are you two babbling about?" Scott shrieked, lifting his hand to scratch his eyebrow

"gosh, you're not very smart are you?" Katie grinned at the 18 year old ginger "I said Dakota thinks you're in love with Dawn"

"I know what you said!" Scott scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance "Dakota's obviously hallucinating or something, I don't know how model-talk works, but if you see her, tell her she needs to see a therapist"

Sadie and Katie shrieked back a bit, staring at him a little shocked "wow, defensive much?"

"Doesn't she already see a therapist?" Scott heard Sadie whisper to her best friend, who gave her a small nod while still staring at Scott.

"well, she doesn't know what she's talking about" Scott hissed , running his fingers through his hair, he probably looked like crap at the moment, not that he care or tried to fix himself up.

"oh but we totally know she does" they both giggled before waving at him "bye Scott, hope you enjoy the party!"and with that the two girls dashed off

Scott blinked three times; what the hell just happened? And who the hell are they? "whatever" he grumbled to himself making his way down one of the million hallways in the mansion until a certain room caught his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes, I am well aware of how short that was and I'm deeply sorry! I've been studying for exams so I haven't had the time to update or write, I hope you liked this! **

**I can't get over how popular his story is; I got so many reviews that it actually scared me! But I'm going to answer them to show how sorry I am for not updating sooner! **

*******REVIEW RESPONSES!******

**Crying Silver Fox**: aw! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah sometimes I'm too lazy to check with spelling! Sorry! I hope it was still readable!

**rosie-sky:** hahaha, I always found Scott humorous on the show, he would just do the most random stuff, and yes, I think Dawn is very clever, she saw right through Scott on the show after all! Thank you for your review! and when you gonna update! I totally miss your stories! No rush but I'm sure the whole universe is wondering what happened to you!

**Smiles1998**: thanks! (:

**ARadomperson: **he so is in love with her, he doesnt even try to deny it that much anymore ;) hahaha Dakota is very protective of Dawn, but if your best friend lived with three men, I guess you would be! Thank you so much for your review! and I agree! I have to get Scott to called Dawn more names like 'weirdo' or 'creepy' hehe.

**BlackCatNeko999: **don't worry its only part 1 of Dakotas party! It gets better, more Dott moments (: I hope I didn't disappoint! thanks for your awesome review !

**21hugs: **thanks for reviewing! Hotcakes are pancakes! Well that's what Mcdonalds calls them whenever I go there! So I just went with it! I hope you weren't disappointed with part 1 of Dakotas party!

**MissingMindHeartSoul: **oh don't you worry, more Dott moments are yet to come :D thanks for reviewing!

**CraigxMotherfuckingxTucker: **thank you for your awesome review, and yes, till next time!

**T girl:** aw, thanks! I try to keep it as interesting as I can!

**Laurie Summers: **awww your review made me smile so much! I'm glad you find it funny! I'm trying to put a bit of humour into the story, otherwise it would just be drama and romance, but I happen I love comedy! And I love that song! I watch a lot of vidows/shows and listen to a lot of music, that's how I get inspiration, otherwise I would be brain dead on ideas! (:Thank you!

**Amber**: heheheheheheh thanks :3

**Anon**: aw, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Exam break was driving me insane, I hope you liked it! Xox

**DarkenVoidAbsynth:** hey to you too! I'm glad you like this story! It makes me so happy :') thank you for reviewing!

**XDPirateLover1XD:** HOTD is, AMAZING! Arh I want them together too! Who knows, it might happen one day! Weirder things have happened! Hehehe you picked up on that huh? I love Anne Hathaway, shes such an amazing actor! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked (:


	16. Damn These Fancy People

"holy hell" Scott's mouth gaped as his eyes and feet shuffled around a room at appeared to be Dakota's dads office room, and holy hell indeed, the room was huge!

At the centre of the room on the room at the back was a desk that was carved out of very expensive wood and the desk chair was made out of the same wood, and right in the centre of the room was a coffee table with sofas on both sides of the table.

The walls had famous paintings hanging from them and a deer head hanging for the fireplace.

"how typical" Scott snorted pushing a piece of hair out of his face and walked over to the desk, "damn even this guy pens are fancy!"

A laugh caught Scott of guard but when he turned his head around he noticed to was coming from someone who was probably in a few rooms down from Dakota's dad's office.

Shrugging, He looked back at the desk and sat down in the chair, after muttering how comfy the chair is to himself, he decided to look at everything that was on top of the desk.

"careful Scott, Mr Milton has his desk dusted daily for fingerprints!" a small, extremely familiar voice made Scott shoot up from his seat and goose bumps grow on his skin

Dawn laughed "settle down I'm just joking around with you, your so apprehensive all the time, you need to learn how to calm down" she moved from the door and slowly made her way towards the desk that Scott was just sitting in.

"did you get bored of talking to your gal pals from high school?" Scott quipped, walking over to the liquor cabinet next to the fireplace, how did he not notice that before?

"I was looking around for you, I know you loathe crowds, so I decided you must be inside the mansion somewhere" Dawn carefully moved everything Scott touched to the way it would probably have looked like previously before adding with a small laugh "though I am surprised no one is keeping watch of Mr Milton's office"

Scott let out a noise that would have probably passed as some kind of agreeing muffle; she couldn't help but smile at this.

Scott eyed an extremely expensive bottle of whiskey and brought it out to show Dawn "you in the mood for some pricey booze?" he had an shit-eating grin on his face that Dawn knew all too well within the few months she had been living with him

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest "Scott stealing is wrong" she scolded him

Scott huffed a laugh "who cares YOLO right?" he shook the bottle around so that she could hear the liquid swishing around inside the bottle,

Dawn shook her head fiercely "I promised I would go my whole life without touching the stuff!"

Scott stared at her blankly "your kidding me right..?"

That serious look on her face didn't even twitch "why would I joke about something like that Scott? Alcohol is completely irrational"

Scott snorted, grabbing a glass from the cabinet "you really are a prude"

"I am not!" Dawn protested, puffing her cheeks out like a child "our bodies aren't made to digest alcohol, it can be considered a form of gluttony since people tend to overindulge it"

Scott gave the moonchild a twisted look "what the hell is gluttony?"

"it's one of the 7 deadly sins" she explained, like it was something that everyone else on the planet knew and he was considered crazy if he didn't.

Scott continued to stare at her, his eyebrows rising into his hairline "that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard"

"oh yes because everything you say it completely sensible!"

"are we really gonna fight about booze?" Scott huffed in disbelief "I didn't even know you were religious"

"well I'm not really but-"

"then what's the problem? Look Dawn, life isn't any fun unless you sin a little" Scott chuckled deeply as he grabbed another glass and walked over to the couch in the middle of the room

"Scott I already told you I'm never going to drink any kind of alcohol!"

"seriously Dawn were at a legal age to drink" he groaned before trying to reason "anyway, it's not like we're a couple of fourteen year olds stealing a bottle of wine from out dads' liquor cabinets"

"your right we're a couple of eighteen year olds stealing from our friend's dads' liquor cabinet!" Dawn retorted, gesturing her hand over to the cabinet Scott had just robbed

"oh come on Dawn the guy has more booze then we have termites in the apartment!"

"we don't have termites!"

"none that you know about" Scott muttered under his breath before unscrewing the bottle and pouring it into the glass

"may the universe find away to save you from this sociopathic nature before it destroys your entire being" Dawn shook her head disapprovingly at her ginger haired roommate.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of dancing Dakota dragged Sam over to where the drinks were sitting and grabbed two pina colada's in a coconut cup and handed one to Sam "how did you learn to dance like that?"<p>

"I have an international high score on dance dance revolution" Sam boasted casually, taking a sip of his pina colada, a little too coconutty; Sam noted.

"your like, a game master! That can totally make you rich you know! My daddy is president of something to do with money because he's good with that kind of stuff, but it's like this HUGE international company!" Dakota beamed, tapping her nails on the coconut cup lightly as if it was helping her think

"thanks Dakota, that means a lot" Sam grinned widely, _more than you'll ever know_, he wanted to add, he doesnt get many compliments from his friends, apart from Dawn that is.

"so do you like my party? My friends Katie and Sadie from the place I model at helped me design everything, it's all so perfect don't you think?"

Before Sam could respond Dakota started to squeal "photo time!" she yelled out as she grabbed hold of Sam planting a kiss on his cheek as a light flashed, Sam knew his cheeks had to be red, but maybe with all the outside lights on she wouldn't notice.

To his luck Dakota seemed oblivious and continued on with what they were discussing before "anyways as I was saying; I was going to get Dawn to help me but you know how she is! Everything would have to be eco-friendly which would probably mean no cameras! Or hair extensions!" Dakotas eyes went wide with horror just thinking about it.

Sam chuckled "yeah Dawns pretty wacky like that isn't she?"

"oh don't get me wrong, she's my best friend and I love her to death, sometimes she can be a little too... rational when it comes to the environment and stuff like that" Dakota trailed off "but I gotta say, her relationship with someone like Scott, didn't see that one coming"

Sam smiled at Dakota as she sipped her pina colada "you noticed that too? Then again, even Lightning noticed it!"

Dakota laughed "yeah, she's totally got the hots for him"

"Ditto with Scott" Sam nodded in agreement "I'm just wondering how long it's going to take them to finally admit it, even to themselves at least"

Dakota giggled in agreement "as long as he doesn't hurt my Dawn! Anyways enough about those two hopeless romantics and let's get back to dancing!"

* * *

><p>"this is some good shit! Dawn you really need to try this!" Scott waved his glass in the air, expecting Dawn to come over and drink it.<p>

"you should be ashamed of yourself Scott" Dawn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest once again

"likewise babe"

"why? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"yes you did"

"oh? And what might that be?"

"you didn't try to stop me"

Dawn gaped "yes I did! You just wouldn't listen to me!"

"you still could have stopped me by using force" Scott retorted, taking another sip of his glass and putting his feet on top of the coffee table

"I'm not a cop Scott!"

"you could have used voodoo!" Scott singsonged happily, oh yes, he was well on his way.

Dawn dropped her face to make a poker face, then she started to smile, followed by a small, uncontrollable laugh "you're really convinced I can perform voodoo aren't you?"

"I've seen that book in your room Dawn! I'm no fool!" Scott quipped, taking another swing of his whisky "hey Dawn?"

"what is it Scott?"

"sit down will you!" Scott ordered, gesturing the sofa on the other side of the coffee table with his free hand "if you stand there any longer your gonna turn into statue"

Dawn giggled but obeyed "your so bizarre Scott" Dawn sat down on the sofa and looked at the bottle of whisky on the coffee table "you are an unexpectedly nice drunk too"

"I'm not nice!" Scott argued "I suppress Satan himself" well, he can still control his words and mind, so he can't be that drunk!

Dawn smiled her 'you're not fooling me' smile "I don't think Satan would punch my step father in the face for the sake of his roommate's family"

Scott shot Dawn a look, frowning "I took you not to get any weird ideas about that!"

Dawn put her hands up in the air "no, no, I'm not!" she reassured him "I'm just saying that the devil wouldn't do something like that"

"whatever" Scott mumbled taking another sip of his whisky, then suddenly, a light bulb when off in Dawns mind "let's play a game!"

Scott eyed her "I don't like games"

"oh come on!" Dawn urged him "it will be fun!"

"that's the name of the game?"

"20 questions"

"oh I don't think so Dawn!" Scott took another sip of whisky, still narrowing his eyes and the small blonde girl.

"why not!" Dawn pouted, narrowing her eyes back at him

"arh fine!" Scott's voice sounded a little slurred "but they better not be dumb questions"

"yay!" Dawn cheered, waving her hands in the air for a few seconds before regaining her self control "question one: why do you not tell Lightning and Sam you go target shooting after work on Wednesdays?"

"how do you know about that?" Scott shot Dawn wary look, who laughed in responses "easy there Scott, I saw your membership card on the bench a few weeks ago"

"then how the hell did you know I go on Wednesday?"

Dawn shrugged "you always seem to work 'extra shifts' on Wednesday so I suppose I just figured"

"jeez, my roommates a stalker" Scott poured himself another glass, Dawn noted that it was his third which means he will more than likely be hammered once he has a few more, to Dawns surprise he drank it like a shot,

Uh oh...

"so come at me doll face, I'm asking more questions then you are!"

"you do realize that you have already used up two of your questions, right?"

Scott just shrugged in response "I'm always aware that you're a weirdo, so it's not really a big deal"

"question two: why do you have such a strange conflict with everyone you meet?"

"that's your third question fairy princess" Scott corrected her

"oh" then she laughed "I suppose your right"

"I'm always right!" Scott shot out a laugh in vain, waving his glass in the air "and to answer your question; it's because everyone on this whole planet its pathetic, their all so obsessed with money and having some stupid well-known status, makes me laugh"

"is that why you are so cynical?"

"why do you care so much?" Scott shot Dawn a glare, Dawn blinked in response to this while he continued this rant "this whole world is pathetic Dawn, your just too naive to see it, you do all this superstitious stuff in order to see the good in people while you miss the biggest picture"

Dawn shot him a sheepish smile "so you do observe the things I do!"

"well you stand out from the crowd so it's kind of hard not too" Scott replied nonchalantly, looking into his now empty glass, Dawn smiled at him; was that a compliment or an insult? Maybe it was both.

Wait why did her face feel so warm all of a sudden?

Scott noticed her goofy smile "hey I didn't mean anything by that!" he shrieked "I'm just saying your not really considered socially acceptable"

Dawn's facial featured started to shift as her face curled into a frown "well your mannerisms are not considered adequate either!"

"yeah but the difference between you and me is that my care cup is empty" he retorted as he drank the rest of his forth glass of whisky, Dawn could his speech slurring "at least your not ugly though"

Dawn raised her eyebrow, confused "how is that relevant to what we are talking about right now?"

Scott shrugged his arms in the air and grinned sheepishly "I have no idea!"

They both started laughing out loud, Dawn because she knew he was now drunk and Scot because, well, he was drunk.

Dawn scolded herself, why was she laughing at his drunken behaviour? She dislikes alcohol and everything that relates to it, once again she frowned "Scott stop now you've had enough"

She watched him pour and skull his next glass of whisky "babe, you really needa lighten up, your name is Dawn and Dawn is somewhat sunny right? Shine that sun!"

Dawn raised her eyebrows at his illegible slurring, before shrugging it off "Scott I mean it, come on" she protested standing up and walking to other to the other sofa and standing above him

Dawn tried to grab the glass from his hand but this backfired when she was pulled on top of the drunken Scott, she began to feel even more anxious as his free arm slid around her waist in order to keep her in place.

"Dawny" their faces so close she could smell his intoxicated breath "why are you so damn nosy?"

Dawn blinked, trying her best to ignore the intense smell of whisky "because I worry about you Scott"

"so then your nosy to everyone because your worried about everyone?" his voice quick and still slurred, almost as if all the words coming out of his mouth were being mixed together

"what's wrong with caring Scott? We were all put on this planet with emotions and feelings, with the ability to interact with everything around us, I try to understand everything and everyone by reading their auras; we all feel depressed at times as well as content. we all have different traits and outlooks on life but at the end of the day we are all human, our motives being misinterpreted are what causes discord and wars so I try my best to be at peace with everything around me" Dawn took a deep breath in after finishing her soliloquy.

Scott let out a low whistle "hook, line and sinker"

"w-what?"

Scott just laughed at her response "hey, why are you so white?"

Dawn blinked a few times, not sure how to respond; being drunk seems to make him change the subject a lot "I'm not sure, even if I spend all day out in the sun, I just get burnt"

Scott laughed as he watched Dawn pout; he was about the respond until a startled voice interrupted their convocation

"what the hell is going on in here?"

Both of the roommates turned the head in quick speed facing Dakota and Sam who were standing in the middle of the doorframe "what are you guys doing?"

Why do people always have to come in at the wrong time?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm super sorry about this later and irregular update! i guess I was just being too lazy to write but yeah.<strong>

**I hope you guys are satisfied with the chapter! I really enjoyed writing it; and I like making Scott drunk because he opens up to Dawn more, I like to keep them in character best I can! **

**Oh and I'm a catholic and I didn't mean to offend anyone with the '7 deadly sins' reference, I'm have no idea if excessive alcoholic intake is considers 'gluttony' but ive been watching Full Metal Alchemist so I decided to put that in (: **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't hate me too much for leaving you all hanging like that! **

**Till next time! I much sooner next time hopefully (: **


	17. First Fight?

_Scott laughed as he watched Dawn pout; he was about the respond until a startled voice interrupted their convocation_

_"what the hell is going on in here?"_

_Both of the roommates turned the head in quick speed facing Dakota and Sam who were standing in the middle of the doorframe "what are you guys doing?"_

_Why do people always have to come in at the wrong time?_

* * *

><p>"Dakota!" Dawn gasped, practically jumping off Scott's lap, she ran her hands down her dress to straighten out any creases,<p>

"its not what it looks like" her face felt hot, god, she was completely mortified

Dakota's brows were knitted together, as if she was contemplating any assumptions on why her best friend was in her fathers office, with her roommate

"dakota, ma main gal!" Scott slurred making everyone in the room question what fake accent he was attempting to use,

but they all knew one thing for certain

Scott was smashed on whiskey

this made Dakotas eyes go wide with fear "oh my gosh! are you drinking from daddy's cabinet?"

"sure am babe, wanna glass?" Scott laughed waving around the bottle of whiskey, still sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table

"good lord Scott, do you possess any common decency?" Sam exclaimed, crossing his hands over his chest

"well cleearlyy! i offered her a glass! short term memory loss or somethin?"

Sam raised his eyebrow at the ginger "what accent was that?"

"guys what the hell! theres drinks outside! what the hell are you doing in here?! people only come inside to use the restroom!" dakota began to raise her voice, waving her hands in the air like a mental patient

"what are you all so damn antsy about? relax, it is a party after all!" scott whooped taking another swing of the whisky

"no! the party is outside! even a mentally challenge child would know that!" Dakota screamed, storming up to Scott and snatching the whisky right out of his hands

"hey woman what gives!?"

"you need to replace everything you took before monday, I'm not taking the blame for you! if daddy finds out he will come after you! thats not what worries me though, its the amount of trouble id get into if he found out!" Dakota ran her hands down her silky blonde hair before turning towards her best friend

Dawns eyes were wide, lips parted as if she had no idea what to do, but knowing she had to say at least something "are you just going to stare at me like a goldfish or what?"

Dawn blinked, all the words she felt like saying where all jumbled in her brain, she didn't need to look into dakotas aura to know she was angry, though looking into her aura didn't really help give her the confidence to speak up "i tried to stop him but-"

"but what?" Dakota cut her off "didn't want to nag him incase you lost the chance to get with him or something!?"

Sam and Dawns jaw dropped while Scott just chuckled "ladies, theres no need to fight over me! theres plenty of Scott to go around!"

"is that really what you think of me?" Dawn asked, doing her best to ignore scott, her tone astonished

"well i don't know what the hell to think! you were literally on top of him when we walked in!" Dakota quipped, her tone of voice not wanting to be messed with

"I was trying to stop him but then-"

once again she was cut off "why didn't you come get me! what the hell Dawn! your meant to be my best friend but here you are involved in some...partners in crime act!"

"you think we are in some complicity against your family? how much have you drunk tonight dakota?" Dawn asked, taking a step towards the model

"clearly not as much as him!" Dakota yelled pointing to scott who was sliding two shot glasses across the coffee table, as if they were in some sort of race

"i was going to tell you! i swear! i was trying to get scott out of here because i didn't want to leave him alone!" Dawn explained

"in Dawns defence, i think she made the right choice, i mean it is Scott who has the same brain capacity of Dennis from Dennis the menace" Sam stood in, walking towards the centre of the room with everyone else

"why didn't you call me then?" Dakota stood her ground

Dawn shrugged apologetically "i didn't bring it with me tonight"

"thats just insane, you cant possibly leave the house without a phone!"

Dawn blinked, that was probably the most normal thing Dakota had said through this entire convocation "i didn't think it was necessary considering we would all be in the same place tonight"

the look on Dakota's face was similar to a teenager taking an algebra test they didn't study for "do you have any idea how unhinged that makes you sound?"

"ill stand by you no matter what baby!" Scott slurred, drooping his arm around Dawn "even if they shove you in the nuthouse ill stay with you till Dawn! get it?"

all three of them watched Scott fall into a fit of laughter until Dakota looked back up at Dawn "you know what? you let him drink it, he's your problem, take him home"

Dakota strutted over to the cabinet and put the whisky back inside it before locking it up

"i didn't let him drink it! Dakota, i know this may seem dire but-"

"ill text you tomorrow, you know, if you have your phone on you, okay?" Dakota quipped, she was furious, her daddy was going to be so angry if it wasn't replaced by the time he got back from his business trip, scott was wasted and she needed someone to blame

blaming Dawn for this didn't seem right but this party was suposed to be amazing, the prime of her youth so far

and freckles had to ruin everything

she felt a warm hand on her shoulder as she walked out of the room "hey, i know your upset, but don't blame Dawn, Scott had a habit of jeopardising, well, everything"

Dakota signed before taking the gamers hand "come on, lets go dance"

"i can't, we only have one car and we have to take Scott home and-"

"stay over."

Sam's entire body stopped dead in its tracks, what did she just say? "what?"

"we have like a million spare rooms, and i don't want to be alone right now. i hate fighting with Dawn" dakota answered softly, her voice barley above a whisper "shes like my sister, but right now i just cant deal with it! I've worked way to hard to make this party perfect! and, a-and.."

Dakota wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, "I'm just lucky I'm wearing water proof mascara!"

"hey, its okay, the party has been amazing, its the first one I've been to where a stunning blonde in a seashell bra has asked me to dance with her" Sam chuckled, rubbing her back

Dakota laughed, putting out of the hug to face him "thanks Sam, your amazing"

* * *

><p>Dawn watched her best friend walk out the door while trying to gather her emotions together<p>

Dakota and her never fight

except the steak house incident...

but that was another story.

"Dawny" Scott mumbled

Dawn looked over at the ginger as he stared down at her "do you miss biscuit?"

Dawn's face shifted into surprise and confusion "what on earth are you talking about?"

"your dog, you ninny!" Scott nudged the moonchild, letting out a howl into the air

A small smile crawled upon Dawns lips "would you like to go home and see her?"

"that would be most rejoiceful!" Scott beamed in a fake english accent

Dawn smiled softly before proclaiming "there is never a dull moment with Scott Fields, especially when he's completely intoxicated"

"thought you hated booze! anti-alcohol if you will"

"indeed i am, and i guarantee the feelings will be mutual for you tomorrow" Dawn replied before taking a step towards the door "come on, ill drive us home"

as if on cue, Scott's phone beeped, he clumsily took it out of his pocket while gazing at it with a confused expression "how in the name of moses do you open the god damn messages?" he slurred fiddling with him phone

with no words said, Dawn took the phone off him and read the message "its Sam saying he's not coming back to the apartment with us"

"do you think he's gonna get lucky?"

Dawn shook her head and smiled "lets go home"

* * *

><p>"BISCUIT!" Scott sang as they entered the apartment "Why didn't you name her marshmallow? shes too fluffy to be a biscuit!"<p>

"she likes you a lot" Dawn mused, watching the ginger as he stumbled his way over to the couch while picking up the dog

"whats not to like?" Scott smirked, glaring over at Dawn, his eyes looked extremely droopy, and she knew he was about to pass out any moment now

Dawn ignored his smug comment "are you going to sleep on the couch? ill help you to your room if you need it"

"im cozy ere babe" Scott declared as he got into a comfortable position on the couch, Dawn draped a blanket over his body

"would you like any water?"

"Dawn, why the hell are you being nice to me? i just caused a fight between you and your best friend!" Scott reminded her

Dawn let out a small sigh "you've been drinking a lot, we can discuss it tomorrow okay?"

"whatever flips your pancake" Scott mumbled as he started to drift off "i didn't mean to, just so you know, ill help you reconcile with her tomorrow alright?"

Dawns eyebrows shot up in surprise "your not going to remember this tomorrow, but ill hold it against you anyway"

"bull" Scott mumbled

"if you say so, Scott" Dawn giggled before shutting out the light and heading towards her own room

* * *

><strong><span>authors note<span>: **

**i cant even begin to describe how sorry i am, i left you guys hanging for so long, so many people were reading this story and i let you all down, I'm so sorry**

**none of you guys know this but I'm actually going through extreme depression and a lot of stuff has been happening, so this story has been neglected, I'm really sorry.**

**i know this chapter wasn't long enough considering how long you had to wait and it sucked big time but I'm going to try and get back into writing. I'm really sorry guys**

**and im sorry for all the gramme and other errors **

**till next time, i swear there will be one! **

**xoxox**


	18. Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

Dawn opened her eyes and stared at the clock, 5:45 it read, she let put a heavy sigh before dragging herself out of bed; she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and there really wasn't any point in trying.

Usually she was good with starting the day after only sleeping for a few short hours but today was not the case, her head hurt, maybe it was from lack of sleep but she knew the main cause was her excessive worrying, she was so worried she couldn't even fall asleep properly last night.

She had her first fight with Dakota,

Dawn stumbled towards her bedroom door; they didn't even fight in high school! oh why didn't she try harder to stop Scott from purloining from Dakota's dad's liquor cabinet? No matter was she did she knew he would never listen but even so it made her feel like the worst friend in the world.

maybe she was the worst friend in the world.

Slowly Dawn made her way towards the kitchen, only as she made it out of the hallway and into the living room did she remember that both Lightening and Sam were not home, the only one that were was herself and well...

As she entered the living room, looking down at Scott's sleeping figure, gosh he looks so peaceful, Dawn thought to herself before feeling her lips twitch up, so unlike when he is conscious.

Quietly moving out the living room Dawn made her way over to the kitchen, she didn't feel like eating so instead she just poured herself a glass of orange juice. She looked from the kitchen bench at Scott, one foot hanging off the couch, mouth wide open, oh was he going to have one killer hangover.

And no memory of his promise, Dawn added to herself silently.

A phone buzzing on the counter made Dawn break her train of thought; it was her phone

"did i leave it out here last night?' Dawn asked herself "My mind must have been very troubled"

"Hello? "Dawn answered the call without checking who it was

"oh sha-praise the lord himself for making crazy people like you who wake up before the sun!" Lightning cried from the other end of the phone

"you mean sunrise right?" Dawn raised her eyebrows

"whatever" Lightning grumbled "it's too damn early for this shit"

"then may I ask to what I owe the pleasure of you taking the time out of the busy sleep schedule to call?" the Moonchild questioned

"I need you to come pick me up"

"right now?"

"yeah so hurry up its sha-freezing here!"

"wait" Dawn pushed her bangs away from her face "where on earth are you?"

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later Dawn parked her car in a parking bay by the beach, she had a clear view of the sunrise just peeking over the ocean, with that orangey yellow glow; it truly was breathtaking.<p>

Dawn got out of her car and walked down the beach, since there was some sunlight she could see where she was walking but so far there wasn't any sign of the Jock.

"What on earth could he be doing on the beach?" Dawn asked herself, then she realised something that made her stop dead in her tracks, is a girl going to be with him? The thought made Dawns face heat up, "oh I do hope they put their clothes on!"

After walking a few miles up the beach Dawn noticed a figure laying in the sand fairly close the shore, she could sense that it was Lightning, but she couldn't feel the presents of any other persons aura around him; he was alone?

Dawn shuffled her feet in the direction where Lightning was, she could feel the sand filling up in her shoes but it really didn't bother all that much. Eventually Dawn found herself standing in front of the athlete, who was lying on his stomach face down in the sand.

She could sense the negative energy in his aura, and this bothered Dawn quite a lot considering his normal upbeat personality.

"Lightning?"

all he replied with was a groan, rolling her eyes Dawn sat down cross legged in the sand "what has been done to upset you?"

Lightning turned his head to the side and mumbled "Lightning don't wanna talk about it"

It was about a girl, Dawn could sense it in his aura "Girls can be quite complicated, don't let it get to you so much"

Lightning boosted his upper body on his elbows and stared Dawn dead in the face, eyes wide with shock "Damn it creepy girl!" he exclaimed, she giggled "you're soul reads like an open book, it prevents you from being secretive no matter how hard you try, it is what wires your demeanour"

Lightning get out a deep, frustrated breath "I gotta headache the size of china"

"alcohol will do that too you."

"shut up prude" Lightning retorted "just because you're too whimpy to drink"

"I am not a prude! I just have enough respect for my body not to intoxicate myself with a questionable liquid" Dawn pouted, she remembered Scott called her the same thing not too long ago.

Lightning boosted himself up so that he was sitting cross legged next to Dawn; she knew he wasn't in the mood for talking, which bothered her since even Scott himself could never get Lightning to shut up.

"If it makes you feel any better Scott is going to have a hangover three times the size of China" Dawn smiled at the jock who let out a low chuckle

"that idiots got it bad for you, ya know!"

Dawn was caught off guard by his statement, she stared at Lightning, dumbfounded "don't be ridiculous!"

"are you sha-blind!" Lightning exclaimed "Lightning's known that freakily fool since 8th grade and not once have I seen him act the way he does around you to any girl, or even person! Hell he probably cared less about his own damn mother than he does about you! It's like a damn revelation!

"do you mean revolution?"

"whatevers!" Lightning threw his hands up in the air "Lightning's point remains... uhhh.."

"valid?" Dawn offered, grinning a little

"sha-that's it!" Lightning grinned back "but I shit you not, he's glued on your hook!"

Dawn let out a heavy sigh, feeling the breeze push back her hair, she knew Lightning wasn't messing with her, he was being completely serious, but she just couldn't see Scott feeling that way about anyone let alone herself and besides; his aura was too guided for her to find out if he really did. Scott's soul was like a closed book wired shut using an unbreakable padlock.

"shall we head back?" she suggested, she could spend all day here, sitting around and thinking about everything that was troubling her but she figured it would do more harm than good since she would start over thinking.

* * *

><p>Dawn was right of course, as soon as they got back to the apartment Lightning ran straight for his room to sleep and she went out on the balcony for a morning meditation session, it was still early and since it was the weekend people normally liked to sleep in so there wasn't a lot of noise outside.<p>

But she just couldn't seem to concentrate on finding her inner peace; meditation has always managed to put her mind at ease until now!

Why did everything have to get so complicated all at once? So much has happened in so little time; everything with her family and Dakota and now apparently Scott

Dawn opened her eyes and lightly slammed her hand on the matt she had put out on the balcony for her meditation "all I ever wanted when I left home was the be in charge of my own life" Dawn told the little blue and white bird that was sitting on the edge of the balcony "but so far only disaster has befallen me! What have I done to deserve such bad luck?"

* * *

><p>Around midday Dawn and Lightning sat in the kitchen talking, Lightning wanted to watch TV but Dawn managed to convince him that it was a bad idea.<p>

"You're too nice to freckles" the jock mumbled taking a bite out of the burger Dawn had made for him "Sha-damn Creeps! Lightning aint no vegan, the hell is in this burger? You've givin' me half a god damn tree!"

"it's a vegie burger" the moonchild explained "I refuse to cook meat, it's hard enough knowing that my food is in the same fridge as all those poor slaughtered animals!"

At that moment they heard Scott groaning on the couch; he had finally woken up.

"sha-good morning Mary Poppins!" Lightning chirped loudly, receiving another groan from the ginger.

"oh God what have I done!" Scott cried rubbing his hand over his forehead, Dawn walked over to the sofa and handed Scott an aspirin and a glass of water

"thanks" he mumbled, taking the pill and glass, drinking the entire thing, as he tried to get up he held his head with his hand "shit I got up too fast"

"do you feel like you're going to be sick?" Dawn asked, sounding genuinely concerned about his wellbeing, but partly also because she wasn't too keen on cleaning up his vomit.

"my stomach feels like a rollercoaster but it always does after I get smashed, I never puke, no man should" Scott replied, and Dawn was amazed by his outrageous logic in that sense, but decided not to comment, it was probably some pride that thing men have.

After Scott was sitting at the table with his fifth glass of water, giving Lightning that death stare that said 'don't you even freaking dare try to start with me right now' Dawn decided to pop the question she couldn't help but wonder

"you wouldn't happen to remember anything about last night would you?"

Scott looked at her, his droopy eyes screamed that he still had a migraine, Dawn would have felt sorry for him but well, it was his own fault really "only that is was your model friend's birthday party"

"oh" Dawn looked down at her fingers, knotting them together

"why did something eventful actually happen?"

Dawn shook her head "no, nothing important" she felt disappointed but strangely relieved that he didn't remember, she didn't really expect him to remember what happened last night,

Or the promise he had made to her.

* * *

><p>Dawn had work that evening, which she really wasn't in the mood for, but a commitment was a commitment after all, plus she needed the money to pay for her living expenses.<p>

The night went extremely slow and uneventful, soon it was around closing time and there was only one couple left in the restaurant, Dawn walked over to them, but she was reluctant to approach them due to the negative energy she felt around them and the women who looked like she was about to cry; she could have sworn she heard him call her a stupid bitch or something along those lines.

"Here is your check sir" Dawn handed the man the slip of paper

"can you not see that we're still eating?" the man snapped, gesturing his hand at the table

"oh you can continue eating, I just need to collect your check so I can go home" Dawn forced a smile, she just wanted to go home, eat her tofu soup and crawl into her bed.

"yeah well you can wait a little longer" the man shooed Dawn and turned his face away from her, like she was some sort of disgusting insect that crawled onto his shoe.

Dawn looked at the women sitting with the man "your aura shows that you are a very kind person, can do a lot better than his guy, he's a loser" Dawn blurted and before she could even process what she was doing, she tipped the man's wine, spilling it all over his lap.

As soon as Dawn realised what she had just done, she turned around and ran out of the restaurant and towards her car, faintly hearing the man's cursing, as she drove home she gripped the steering wheel in hopes that she would not cry, she had had enough.

* * *

><p>As soon as Dawn opened the apartment door Scott walked up to her "Hey Dawn! Did you drink the rest of the orange juice?"<p>

It was something so trivial but that had finally pushed her over the edge, Dawn slammed the front door shut; making Scott flinch a little before storming off to her room and slamming her door shut. Tears started streaming down her face, she felt that lump in her throat and for a second she had forgotten how to breathe, it felt so hard to breathe; like the world was closing in on her.

Not soon after she slammed her door shut Scott had opened it up again "Dawn?" he spoke, his voiced sounding softer than usual and extremely confused

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, she wanted to scream at him and tell him to get the hell out of her room but she couldn't find her voice, so he continued "hey Dawn what's up?"

"what's up you ask?!" Dawn snapped, finally finding her voice, she spun around the face the ginger "oh how glad I am that you asked, what is up? Hmm let's see, I have spent my entire life trying to do well for this planet and the creatures living on it, it never bothered me that I was different, that I wasn't like everyone else who only cared about trivial, man-constructed objects, I was fine being misunderstood, called creepy or a freak, being so close to nature that I never felt alone was what kept me going but now look!"

Dawn waved her hands in the air, exasperated "I have done nothing to deserve all this disaster befalling me! My mother and brother are suffering due to my god awful so called step father, my best friend is furious with me and now I am jobless!" Dawn hiccupped, she felt all the anger and negative energy she felt inside blurt out along with the words "I-I just don't understand, I've never set out to hurt anyone, why-"

Before she could finish her long rant she was cut off Scott grabbing her head and pushing her lips onto his, it wasn't a passionate kiss, like you would see in those romantic dramas, it was a chaste kiss, but even so it made her mind go completely blank.

When Scott pulled his face away, she stared at him, her blue eyes wide with confusion on what just happened.

Then before she could say anything Scott used his hand that was still on the back of her head to pull her into a tight embrace, which sent a shockwave through Dawn that she had never felt before,

He rested his chin on her head "so you finally let it out" he murmured to her.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Authers note:<strong>

**Hi everyone, it's been so long, I don't even blame any of you if you want to punch me in the face right now, I almost abandoned in this story, but I found the motivation to start righting again!  
>like I stated in my last chapter I'm severely depressed, I'm on medication and I'm trying really hard to get better. What a stupid excuse I know, and I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for not updating, I know this chapter doesn't make up for it, but I feel so bad and I don't want to disappoint you guys, <strong>

**I am going to finish this story I promise, I'm going to update as often as I can, which is hopefully at least once a week. **

**Once again I am so freaking sorry guys! **

**Till next time! and thanks for reading! It means so much that you guys love this story. **


	19. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

"Confound it all!" Dawn huffed, scrubbing her hair with shampoo, hoping the hot water from the running shower would calm her down. She was angry at Scott, just after she let out all her anger out he decides out of the blue to kiss her, how was she supposed to react?!

"I am not accustomed to deal with situations like this!" She said to herself, remembering how she pulled out of Scott's hug and mumbled that she needed a shower - after she found her voice of course before walking out of the room. She panicked! And who could blame her really? Is was all so sudden, it's not like she was in the best frame of mind when it happened and she hasn't ever been in a situation like this before...

That's right, Dawn is 18 and never been kissed, well until tonight at least, though Dawn wasn't sappy enough to dwell over the loss of her first kiss, like some thirteen year old girl. What worried her was the person who kissed her.

Did the kiss mean he liked her? Like Lightning, Sam and the others were constantly pointing out? Or was it just the spare of the moment? Dawn was so occupied with trying to get out of the situation rather than trying to understand it – like she was right now.

Then a thought crossed Dawns mind; did she like him? Like really like him? She saw him every day, she liked being around him, and they were comfortable being around each other when it was just the two of them – at least she never sensed he was uncomfortable around her! Well at the start he was but now they had sort of developed a friendship, but was it more than that?

Dawn needed to calm herself down, she turned the shower taps off and got out of the shower before coming to a dumb realisation.

"oh the universe it defiantly not on my side tonight!" She had forgot a change of clothes, well in her defence it's not like she had any time to grab them before running to the bathroom "this day just gets worse with each passing second"

Dawn wrapped her towel around her body and opened the door slightly – she scanned the hallway, no one seemed to be out there, she could sense Sam and Lightning's auras in the living room and Scott was in room.

Dawn sighed in relief and made her way to her room, she looked over at Scott's room that was opposite hers; his bedroom door was shut, and if she was being honest she would be glad if he didn't talk to her for the rest of the night; she needed time to think about everything and get her head around it all.

After Dawn had got changed she decided meditation and reading was not an option because she couldn't put her mind at ease enough to do either one of those things, her thoughts were constantly racing through her head like a whirlpool spiralling out of control, just getting bigger and bigger.

She crawled into her bed and curled up under her blankets, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, with Biscuit trying to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Have you ever lied down on your bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about something you did during the day that you knew wasn't the smarting thing to do? Yeah, Scott was doing that right now.<p>

You know that really unpleasant feeling you get in your chest when you reply your actions in your mind? Yeah, that's what Scott was doing right now.

Why did he have to go and kiss her like that?! What the hell was he thinking?! He just got caught up in the moment he didn't really realize he was doing until after he did it, she had finally let out all that emotion he knew she was holding in; he would watch her walk around the apartment with that look on her face as if she had the entire weight of the world on her shoulders. He knew he couldn't do anything to help her, so he waited for her to finally let it out.

She's only human after all, he told himself, and even someone as ethereal as Dawn couldn't have it together all the time.

But why did he have to go and kiss her like that? He screamed at himself as he punched his pillow, God damn it! He wanted to punch something harder, but he knew it would make a loud noise and then the guys would come in and ask him what the hell was going on.

And it was none of their god damn business! It was no one's business! Why was everyone in this world so god damn frustrating? Why is he all of a sudden feeling emotion other than apathy and anger?

Scott punched his bed frame putting a dent in it, why was the wood so insubstantial?!

what the hell was he supposed to do now? A knock on the door broke the rant he was having with himself "dude you alright in there?"

It was Sam "fuck off, soft serve!"

Then the door opened, why do they always do the opposite of what he says?!

"sha-chill bro" Lightning was there too "Lightning's tryna watch his program! But he can't hear over the yelling and fight you're apparently having with yourself!"

"oh go fuck a donkey" Scott snarled, laying back on his bed, turning his body away from his two roommates.

"what's wrong man?" the game junkie asked, genuinely concerned "wanna play resident evil? I'm about the go all out in Racoon city"

"No, just leave me alone" Scott told him, his voice low and monotone

The jock and game addict exchanged looks, they knew Scott well enough to know when he said he wanted to be alone – he damn well meant it, so they left his room.

They walked back into the lounge room and Sam picked up the controller, looking back over at Lightning "better to let sleeping dogs lie."

* * *

><p>Scott woke up courtesy of his alarm clock, he had work today and like always he was not looking forward to it. He forced himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Sam was sitting eating cereal.<p>

"sleep off the anger?" he asked, shoving a spoonful of fruit loops into his mouth.

Scott didn't reply, he just walked over to the fridge and got out the milk, he guessed it was a sort of good thing he had work today, he would be able to avoid Dawn until he figured out how he would inevitably face her.

It's funny really, Scott never had a problem dealing with confrontation in the past, but this was different. This was beyond anything he ever had to face before.

And he did not like it one bit.

Then a knock came on the door, Sam walked over to answer it with his face lighting up "Dakota! hey come in!"

"Hi Sam!" the model smiled "is Dawn here? I tried calling her but she didn't pick up"

"come to think of it she hasn't gotten up yet either" Sam scratched his cheek as if he was in contemplating something "Scott did you talk to Dawn last night?"

The ginger sat down at the kitchen bench, looking down at his glass "she came home when you guys went down to get KFC for dinner"

"The Lightning needs his occasional Kentuckian Fuckin Chicken!" Lightning chirped as he came out of his bedroom and into the kitchen

"it's Kentucky fried chicken you idiot" Scott snapped at the jock

"that't what KFC stands for?! you gotta be sha-kiddin me!"

"you guys are getting off topic!" Dakota interrupted their idle conversation "is Dawn still in bed?"

"well shes not out on my balcony meditating so I would say so" Sam replied

Scott stayed silent, if he told them what he knew it would just raised more questions, and right now he was not in the mood to deal with any of it, so he didn't make any sudden movements that would cause suspicion

but of course, the world always had it's loving way of screwing Scott right up his backside, Dakota turned her head over towards him, narrowing her eyes "what the hell did you do this time freckles?!"

"why the hell do you always look at me when theres trouble in paradise?" Scott snapped at the model "ive done fuck all wrong!"

"Scott, calm down, theres no need to snap" the gamer defended Dakota, "is something up with Dawn?"

"how should I freaking know!" Scott lied, waving his arms up as a defence, it was too damn early for an interrogation, and he didn't even want to think about would happen is Dakota found out he kissed Dawn.

"god I hope shes okay, I still need to tell her how sorry I am for the other night!" Dakota mused with a worried tone, she walked over to the hallway were Dawn's room was but turned back just before entering it "better start running farm boy!"

"bring it honey" Scott snarled right back, theres no way he would ever back down to anyone, especially a spoiled little daddy's girl like Dakota.

* * *

><p>Dakota knocked on Dawns door, "sweetie you in there?"<p>

A few seconds later the Moonchild opened up her door, rubbing her eyes indicating that she was still asleep moments ago "Dakota?" Dawn croaked, her voice groggy

"Awww Dawn!" The fashion model cried, wrapping her arms around Dawn, pulling her into a tight hug "I'm so sorry for how I acted at my party! it's not your fault that Scott is a self centred ass! I was just so stressed out with everything, I felt bloated and I hadn't had enough beauty sleep and-"

"Dakota its fine!" Dawn cut her off, hugging her best friend back "I am so sorry for not trying harder to stop him! I was so troubled by this fight! I hope you can forgive me!"

"it's you who needs to forgive me!" Dakota said "I was being a moody little bitch!"

"this is our first fight you know" Dawn stated "and thank the universe its over"

"I'll drink to that" they both laughed, but then Dakota spoke in a serious tone "hey what's going on?"

"oh I wouldn't know how to tell you let alone _begin_ to tell you!" Dawn murmured, the best friends sat down on Dawn's bed,

"just start by saying whats on your mind, you know - like i always do!"

Dawn giggled at that, it was nice talking to dakota like this again, it had only been a couple of days but right now she felt she needed her best friend more than ever "why don't you tell me what's been happening with you first"

Within seconds Dakotas cheeks were tinted pink, she looked over at Dawn with a huge smile on her face "I really like Sam! he's such an amazing guy! the other night when we got into that fight i was so upset and he stayed with me, he let me cry on his shoulder and listened to everything i had to say, that night a lot more bearable with him there"

"Im so glad there is progress in your buddying romance with Sam!" Dawn beamed "you guys are so different yet so compatible!"

"do you think he will ask me out? i gave him my number and we've been texting like, non stop but he hasn't asked me out yet!" Dakota pouted pulling her fringe out of her eyes

"you should make the first move" Dawn suggested "ask him out"

"no way!" Dakota exclaimed "I was already the first to offer exchanging numbers, if i ask out he's going to think i'm like, desperate or something!"

"I highly doubt that, Sam is surprisingly shy around you, I can sense he is scared of asking you out because he fears you will reject him"

Dakota hummed, to let Dawn know she understood what she was saying but didn't know what to reply with, she reached up and grabbed one of the many paper lanterns Dawn had as decorations in her room "you get a huge kick out of all this stuff don't you?"

Dawn smiled "it's all just so calming"

"if you find any in pink, let me know"

"will do"

A silence fell between them, Dawn was wondering how she was going to break the new to Dakota that she was now unemployed and that Scott had kissed her, she knew if she told Dakota about the kiss shit would hit the fan and cause much unwanted chaos for both Scott and herself, so decided it was best not to tell anyone about it, as least not until it was sorted out.

Dawn took a deep breath and spoke "I lost my job last night"

Dakota stared at Dawn, eyes as wide as plates "WHAT!"

After Dawn told her the entire story of what happened last night at the restaurant, Dakota let put an unexpected laugh "oh thank god, that place was beneath you girl!"

"I liked working there though, but i suppose its time for a change anyway, ill go job hunting tomorrow, i have enough money to pay rent for another three months" Dawn mused, thinking where she should apply for work

"I keep telling you to just move in with me! but you don't want too!"

"I just don't want to be a bother to you or your father Dakota you know that!"

"Oh don't give me that Dawn you know we both love you!"

"oh Dakota, we both know I freak him out" Dawn countered, it was true, Dawn could always sense in his aura that Mr Milton knew Dawn was a good friend of his daughters but he was indeed uncomfortable with her aptitude.

"but he still likes you!" Dakota protested, but she knew nothing she said would changeDawn's mind.

* * *

><p>Work sucks, work really freaking sucks, especially if you're working an entire day shift at a stupid bar filled up with stuck up, promiscuous women and men that have a superiority complex.<p>

Scott was just grateful it was over, it was 9:30pm and he was absolutly famished, but what he really wanted was a beer and his bed.

Scott stood in the living room, he could hear that idiot Lightning singing 'Greece Lightning' in the bathroom, damn that guy had an ego bigger than the population of China.

He knew Sam would be in his room playing World of Warcraft with his other online gamer friends and he knew where Dawn be..

he looked out on the balcony and saw Dawn sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and Biscuit on her lap, a huge part of him was telling him to run to his room and avoid what he needed to sort out with her, and the other part was telling him to go out there and face it like a man.

"Oh god damn it!" Scott cursed to himself, feeling his legs walk straight towards the door and entering the balcony, as soon as he saw Dawn's head moved swiftly to the side to face him, he knew that it was too late to turn back.

before either of them could say a word, biscuit jumped off Dawn's lap and ran towards Scott, Dawn giggled "she really does adore you"

"well she definitely loves me more than my parents ever did" Scott replied, patting the dogs fur, she was so damn fluffy! he looked back up at Dawn "hey"

"good evening" the aura whisperer greeted him back "bad day at work?"

"when isn't it a bad day at work" the ginger muttered, walking over to the rails of the balcony, leaning on them as he faced Dawn "speaking of work, what are you going to do now?"

"well, I have enough money to pay for the next three months, tomorrow ill go out job hunting, preferably somewhere close to the apartment, I despise driving to work, even though my car is fuel efficient its still damaging the environment! I try to drive as little as possible" Dawn replied, playing with the sleeves on her sweater

"just as well, that place smelt like herbs and soup" Scott huffed a laugh at his comment

"I happen to like herbs and soup" Dawn protested

"well I don't, especially soup, it cant decide if it wants to be a food or a drink!"

Dawn rolled her eyes "only you would have a philosophy like that on something like soup"

"just speaking the truth" they both laughed, this was a lot easier than Scott thought it would be, he thought there would be some big conflict on what happened last night but everything seemed exactly the same as it normally is between them.

"you like me don't you Scott?" Dawn asked bluntly in a soft tone of voice, looking directly at him "I can sort of sense it in your aura, that feel something for me that is more than just friendship"

Scott felt all the colour in his face drain, when did she get so balsy? that caught him way off guard! damn that sixth sense of hers!

"w-woah! when did you become so blunt?" Scott stammered, how the hell was he supposed to act to that? well he did kiss her but she ran off so fast but now shes acting all calm, cool and collected? what!

Dawn giggled "it's okay, you don't have to say anything, I've thought a lot today about everything and well, now seeing you i can understand your aura a lot better than i used to be able to, its still closed up and really rough around the edges but that's okay, we are still young and we should just wait see where time takes us"

Scott just stared in awe at the Moonchild, he couldn't find his voice, this was the first time someone has ever left him speechless and the first time he ever felt the emotions he did right now

and it scared the crap out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Howdy all! i was hoping to update this sooner but ive been having internet connection problems, but anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**thanks so much for your reviews guys! and your support! it means so much! im super stressed at the moment because i graduate high school in 5 weeks and i have no idea what going to do with my life :( **

**but anyways id love to hear what you all thought of this chapter! like it? hate it? what would you all like to see happen? **

**thanks for reading! and till next time! :) **


	20. Take Control

"Sha-damn, Lightning swears he gets sexier by the day!" Lightning proclaimed, flexing his muscles in the mirror "if that's even possible"

"more like stupider by the day" Scott quipped through his toothbrush "if that's even possible"

"bro don't go sayin' things that ain't true just cause your jealous of the Lightning!" Lightning laughed kissing his biceps

"if you're so sexy why aren't the ladies breaking down our door to see you?" Scott questioned, spitting and rinsing his mouth in the sink

Lightning huffed a laugh "at least I've brought a girl home before!"

"yeah, girls that are high as a kite or drunk as a skunk"

"sha-lick lightnings left cheek!"

"go fuck a duck!"

"well that escalated quickly" they both turned to Sam who was walking towards the shower "you guys should play a game of Fifa, take the edge off y'know"

"well tell muscle for brains here he isn't all hot shit like he claims" Scott sneered, putting his toothbrush back in its holder

"you needa get laid bro" the jock told the ginger "you work at a bar so its not like its a challenge"

"shut up!" Scott snapped "the fuck would I want to go out and bang some random bimbo with the chance of getting herpes!"

"I put a box of condom's in your top draw!" Lightning reminded him "just put one on and you're good to sha-go!"

"I don't need sex education from an idiot like you!" Scott snapped, storming out of the bathroom hearing Lightning yell out "you'll thank me one day!"

why did he agree to move in with that moron?

Scott walked into the kitchen where Dawn was pouring milk into her cereal bowl, she knew he was here, she could sense whenever someone walked into the room, and she know who they were by their auras, she looked up and him and smiled "good morning Scott, would you like some cereal?"

"not if it's soy milk"

"juice?"

"I'll get it" Scott insisted, grabbing out two glasses and the juice carton "remind me again why I'm friends with that idoit Lightning"

"he happens to be the only one daring enough to live with you" Dawn joked

"Well you're still here, so you must be pretty daring"

"or just crazy" she smiled at him, bring her bowl over to the dining table

"true enough" he followed her, putting her glass down next to her bowl

"you seem to be a lot more coordinated than most mornings this morning" the Moonchild stated, eating a spoonful of her cereal

"Lightning pissed me off, I sometimes get this overwhelming urge to throw one of his dumbbells right at his stupid face" Scott ranted "but then I remember how he doesn't have a brain so it probably won't hurt as much as want it too"

"oh Scott, you are so sadistic" Dawn shook her head at the gingers remark

"oh you have no idea" He muttered, taking a sip of his juice, Sam came out of the bathroom moments later and started making himself breakfast

"another day, another dollar" Sam grumbled as he sat down at the table

"you don't even get a dollar, you're studying at a university for game design so technically you're paying them"

"thanks for destroying my moment in the spotlight!" Sam muttered to the ginger, eating a spoonful of his cereal

"what spotlight?"

"why are you so literal this morning?" the gamer raised his eyebrow

"why are you using so many metaphors this morning?"

"why are you more crappy than usual this morning?"

"oh will you shut up!" Scott snapped, pushing his chair out and leaving the table, storming towards his bedroom

"geez, what climbed in his butt this morning? he's more senseitive than usual" The gamer mused, looking over at Dawn

"one word my friend; Lightning." The Moonchild answered

"jeez what a pain" Sam scratched his head, before getting back to his breakfast

"is something the matter Sam?" Dawn asked "would you like to speak about it?"

Sam sighed, staring down at his bowl "I just... I'm trying to work up the courage to ask Dakota out, I thought it would be easier like asking someone to trade armour on Runscape but its so much harder! curse real life!" Sam bowed his head dejectedly

"you are afraid she will reject you." Dawn stated, she saw it in his aura, "you poor thing, you have such extremely low self esteem, it explains your obsession with games, it is a lot easier to be someone else than oneself"

"at least in games you have control over whats going to happen" Sam mumbled, gazing into his now empty cereal bowl

"what good would life be if we knew what was going to happen?"

"well for one you wouldn't end up being disappointed" Scott answered the Moonchild, walking back into the kitchen dressed for work

"and Scott wins this conversation" Sam nodded in agreement

"life isn't a game Sam" The blonde stood up from her chair "I guess you could say life is a race - but in the end its only with yourself"

"that's certainly poetic for this time of the morning"

Dawn laughed, looking over at the ginger "it's from this graduation speech about sunscreen, its really enlightening!"** (1) **

"I bet"

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have resumes to hand out!" Dawn announced, as she finished washing her dishes she grabbed her bag and walked over to the door "you are not in control of the challenges you face in life, you just have to endure them and let them allow you to become a better person"

Scott smirked "you are way over the top optimistic this morning shortie"

"I'm looking for a job Scott, I have no choice but to be optimistic!" and with that she opened the door and walked out of the apartment

"you really got to ask her out already man, she's exactly what you need" The gamer told the ginger who was gazing at the door in deep thought

"and you really gotta stick your nose back into that DS of yours where it belongs"

"you really got to hide your obvious crush on Dawn a lot better if you don't want me to comment"

"what do you think shes going to do? sprinkle pixie dust on me that's going to turn me into a happy go lucky little elf that lives on a rainbow and farts confetti?" Scott snapped, downing the rest of his left over orange juice.

"what's going on with the two of you these days anyway? the atmosphere has changed and you're a lot more tolerant of her for some reason"

"what about you?" Scott asked putting his empty glass in the sink "are you gonna ask Dakota out or am i going to have to sit here for the rest of my youth listening to you blabber on about your stupid insecurities?"

"oh lay off man, you know this is the first time I've really been this into someone"

"god you're annoying" Scott sneered walking over to the apartment's front door, clearly over this never ending conversation

"and your extremely unpleasant yourself!" Sam called back as Scott slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, thats all for today, thanks Dakota you can go change now" The photographer said, looking over at the screen to see how the photos turned out<p>

"thanks everyone!" Dakota called out as she walked over to her dressing room, hearing everyone talk about how great the photos turned out

After changing, Dakota walked outside the studio waiting for one of her dad's servants to pick her up

stupid traffic, she muttered to herself as she checked the time

"Dakota?"

as she turned her head, a huge smile shot up on her flawless face "Sam! what are you doing here?"

"just got off the train, I'm on my way to uni, how about you? what are you doing on this side of town?" The gamer asked as he walked up to her on the sidewalk

"I had a photo shoot for a magazine today, because I'm so photogenic we got out early which means i have to wait longer to be picked up" Dakota pouted, running her hands through her hair, all that hairspray made her hair feel dry and disgusting.

"well you always look amazing so I'm not surprised"

was it always this hot outside? Dakota thought to herself before replying "thanks sam"

"no problem, in any case I better get going, got an quiz during my first class, ill talk to you later, bye Dakota!" Sam said waving as he walked passed the model

"wait Sam!" she shouted out to him, he stopped and turned around immediately, she stopped for a second, why was she so nervous? he said she was gorgeous, theres no way he would say no right? oh to hell with it!

"what are you doing on, um, friday night?"

the gamer shrugged "the same thing I do every friday night - online gaming, or maybe i'll play lego city undercover, I've been meaning to get a start on it"

"do you wanna hang out?"

"uhh, well it's only a one player game, but if you want-"

Dakota's giggle cut him off "no silly, I mean would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"you're asking me out?!" Sam blurted out, he felt the heat rise to his face as he looked away from the blonde, clearly embarassed

Dakota laughed and nodded "yes"

"wow, sure, where do you want to go?"

Dakota thought about it for a minute, there were so many places she loved to dine at - and because she was rich she had the privilege to eat at nice places more often than most people "call me tonight, well discuss it then"

"sure thing!"

as if on cue, a car pulled up on the sidewalk, the model turned to look at the gamer "good luck with your quiz"

"oh crap!" he gasped as started running down the street, then he suddenly stopped and looked back at her "I'll call you tonight around 7!"

* * *

><p>Whatever possessed Scott to agree to work at this shithole is beyond him, he should have just stayed at the farm with his dad, shooting rodents, being on his dirt bike and riding on dirt ramps, those were the days.<p>

but he couldn't go back.

not freaking way.

luckly during the weekdays he normally just had to serve old people and NEETs, but work was just so boring!

The door opened and in walked a familiar face, she sat down by the counter and looked up at him

"hey shortie, how's the job hunting going?"

"Awful!" Dawn whined "why is no one hiring this time of year?"

"probably because theres no major events like christmas or easter coming up"

Dawn signed "can I get a mineral water please?"

"shit, you sure? don't you think thats a bit strong for you?!" Scott made a face that mirrored both fake surprise and amusement,

Dawn stared at him for a second "well there goes your tip"

"like you can afford to tip me, you're now officially a NEET"

The Moonchild sighed, she rested her head in her hands and leaned elbows on the counter "curse my luck"

"oh quit moping, something well come along eventually" he told her as he put a bottle of mineral water on the counter

"bad day for you already? well, I know everyday is a bad day for you but you get what I mean"

"work is just so boring!" Scott complained, dully noting that he was a hypocrite because he just told her to quit complaining "I wish I was back at the farm, riding my dirt bike into town skidding through the dirt and watching it go in peoples faces, god those losers were so fun to piss off!"

"do you want to go back?" Dawn asked, taking a sip of her drink

Scott shook his head "nah, whether I'm here or there it doesn't matter, either way I'm still broke"

Dawn laughed "plus you'd end up missing Lightning and Sam"

"and you" he blurted out, as soon as he realised his mistake he corrected himself "because you actually know how to cook I mean! my mom works night shifts at the diner in town so I always ended up having to eat gruel, not that a hate that suff, I just like your cooking better"

"thanks Scott"

"whatever" he mumbled looking away from her, he knew she was smiling at him, damn it! what was he supposed to do? when he opened his mouth to speak again he heard his managers voice "hey Scott! is this a friend of yours?"

The both fixed their attention in Scott's boss, DJ, who was smiling brightly while waiting for an answer,

"shes my roommate" Scott said "whats it to you?"

DJ looked the Moonchild and put out his hand "nice to meet you, I'm DJ, Scott's employer"

She took his hand and shook it "Dawn Fabray, its nice to meet you too"

"why are you out here DJ? didn't your mom tell you to go talk to the delivery dude outside like two minutes ago?"

"why you gotta be so cold bro?" DJ asked the ginger before looking back at Dawn "is like this at home too?"

"oh not at all, I'm afraid he's much worse" they both laughed as Scot glared at them

"so anyway Dawn, are you currently working anywhere?"

Scott's eyes nearly shot out of his head, he looked at the gentle giant in dumb shock, he was trying to hide to fact that Puzzles **(2) **was hiring from her!

She didn't deserve to be stuck in a deadbeat job like this dealing with drunk horny people and underage teens trying to deceive the bartenders into fixing them drinks.**(3) **No freaking way!

damn it DJ!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

** sorry for not updating sooner, I've finished school and just turned eighteen, So now i have some big decisions to make, please be patient with me! I'm not doing this to torment you guys I swear! **

**1 - The sunscreen song is a real graduation speech! it's on youtube if you want to check it out, some amazing quotes and inspirational messages in it!**

**2 - Puzzles is the name of the bar Barney and Ted made in How I Met Your Mother, so i decided to name the bar in the story that in honour of them! **

**3 - now, I've never worked at bar but my cousin used to and she said It was horrible, it may be nice in some places but just go with it in my story! I mean no offence to anyone who works at a bar! **

**oh, and have you guys watched allstars? Duncan and Gwen broke up! noooo! I was kicking and screaming in my bed when I watched it!**

**till next time! xox**


	21. The First Step

"care to fucking explain yourself?!" Scott snapped at Dawn, slamming the door as they walked out of the bar

"I'm afraid I cannot explain myself for I am not myself you see" Dawn chirped, swinging her arms in the air cheerfully

"well you better get back to being yourself before you end up getting yourself screwed in the asshole"

Dawn kept walking down the road as she giggled to herself "do you really not want me around you that badly? Because starting tomorrow, we are officially co-workers!"

Scott kept up to speed with Dawn's – how can someone with such short legs walk that fast? "Dawn, listen to me, I may not be book smart, but I know nothing good will come out of you working at that shithouse"

"how out of character for you to worry about me" Dawn smiled over at the ginger "but I shall be alright, it's only temporary and this is showing that the universe wants me to stay in the apartment and continue having you in my life!"

Scott grabbed the moonchild by her arm, halting her movements "what the flaming fuck are you babbling about?!"

The short blonde raised an eyebrow "do you not believe that everything happens for a reason?"

"no" the ginger replied in an ice cold tone, looking away from her and towards a nearby bin

"why not?"

"because too much bad shit has happened in my life without any reason given"

Why was he telling her this? It's none of her business, great now she's going to ask questions.

"like what?" she tilted her head to her side

Scott shook his head "never mind, forget I said anything" he turned forward and kept walking, hearing her footsteps behind him, she tugged on his sleeve, forcing him to stop and look at her

"you don't have to tell me but just keep in mind that trials and tribulations are set out for us to overcome, they may seem pointless but they are given to us in order make us stronger" Dawn looked him straight in the eyes

It almost scared Scott at how anyone could get lost in those blue-grey eyes

He remained silent as she continued, her tone was even softer than usual "we cannot appreciate the good in our lives without the bad"

She must have realised she was still holding onto his sleeve, because he felt her let go "Jesus" he finally spoke, running his hand through his hair "you're way to deep for me sometimes"

"but I'm serious Scott, I understand how hard life can be sometimes!"

"oh please, you understand nothing about me!" Scott scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, who does she think she is? "This isn't oprah you know!"

"maybe so but I understand you have been hurt in your life, and If I could take away that pain I would do it in a heartbeat!" Dawn exclaimed, grabbing his hands, which were a lot colder than she expected, was he always this cold? It wasn't a particularly cold day either

He didn't pull away for her grasp, and he didn't know why, he just couldn't, he couldn't even stop looking at her! It's like she was glowing, positive energy was just radiating off her.

Where did his voice go? Why wasn't a bitter remark spewing from his lips like it always does?

She tightened her grip on his hands and spoke softly "the world is cruel and unforgiving, but it's also so beautiful"

And just like that his lips were on hers, his body was reacting faster than his brain, his hand was on the back of her head, pulling her in – when he realized what he was doing his froze, but then he realized something else...

Dawn wasn't pulling away.

But Scott did, he needed to see her reaction, and when he studied her face it looked bleak and unaffected – but her eyes told another emotion altogether.

And before he had the chance to figure out what it was Dawn stood up on her toes, griped his shirt and planted another kiss on his lips; and he didn't pull away.

Her lips were soft - really soft, if Scott wasn't caught up in the moment he would have remembered how chapped his were.

She smelt like vanilla.

He kissed her back with a little more force, deepening the kiss by the tiniest bit, he was apprehensive of how she react, but when she kissed him back he felt his shoulders relax a bit.

Dawn felt something inside her body move, it was an unexplainable feeling, and it was so unprecedented that what scared her is how natural her body was responding to it, it felt like the world had stopped moving for a moment, or like they were the only two people left on the planet.

It was so cheesy romantic yet it didn't bother her the slightest, all she could concentrate on was the kiss.

When she pulled away and opened her eyes the first thing she saw was two big emerald eyes looking down at her

She smiled widely, it defiantly was not a cold day, I couldn't be with how hot her face felt,

"get a room!" someone yelled as they drove past and that must have snapped Scott out of his speechless faze because he cleared his throat "uhh..."

Dawn giggled, now wasn't a good time for either of them to be articulate anyway "let's go home"

The ginger nodded in agreement "yeah"

* * *

><p>"man I hate spring, it can never decide what it wants to be!" The gamer complained as he looked out the window of his apartment, clouds were beginning to move around the city.<p>

"got that right brother lightning needs to sun to be shinning for his big game tomorrow!" Lightning agreed, flicking the TV channel to sports news

"it makes going out so inconvenient" Sam grumbled, thinking about where he should take Dakota, he's never done this before, where do girls usually like to go?

The biggest dilemma was that she's used to the rich life, so it will take a lot to impress her...Maybe he should ask Dawn what Dakota's favourite foods are?

No, he couldn't rely any more on anyone else. He was supposed to be the man and hecouldn't even make the first move to ask her out!

The gamer decided he would rely on the one thing that has kept him going for for as long as he could remember...

Games.

Walking into his room he raided the back on his shelf, where the games he hadn't played in years were kept,

The gamer grinned to himself – he always knew throwing old games out would have been a bad idea and this just backed him up on it.

As he kept digging in he eventually found it, on the bottom left of his shelf right next to The Sims for PS2 – that's how old it was...

It was a dating game he had gotten as a gag gift from his friends a few years back. After grabbing everything he needed, Sam walked back into the living room and plugged in his PS2.

"Sha-damn, that thing is old!" exclaimed the jock, as he sat down next to Sam on the sofa

Sam nodded in agreement "had to dig this bad boy out from under my bed, he hasn't seen the light of day since the PS3 came out"

"wait, which is the newest model?"

"PS4, geez lightning, you should know, we played fifa this morning"

"then what year did the PS2 come out?"

"4th of March, 2000"

"two thousand years ago?!"

Sam slapped his forehead lightly "I should have seen where this convocation was headed"

"what are you idiots playing now?" a familiar voice called out from the hallway, Scott walked over and joined them in the living room

"a dating game" Sam started, fiddling with the controller "man it's been years since I used this"

"did you just say you're playing a dating game? Oh god no, you've finally cracked! I was kidding when I said no one would ever love you! I'm sure you'll find a nice girl as equally as dorky as you!"

"oh shut up Scott, I'm just practising for my date tomorrow night" Sam muttered, adjusting his glasses

"date?!" the ginger cocked up an eyebrow "is there some new online game for young adult males who can't get a girl in real life?"

"you are the cruellest person I know!"

"didn't I just say I think you have a chance with a real life girl as equally as dorky as you?" Scott rolled his eyes, grinning slightly

"...yes you did" Sam mused

"hey ginger, why are you grinning like an idiot?" Lightning joined them, after finishing off the last of his potato chips

"I'm not, and if it looked that way then obviously you're looking in the mirror or something"

"I'd probably believe you if I was a white guy with freckles" Lightning laughed, scrunching up the empty packet of chips

"whatever dumbass" Scott rolled his eyes before turning back to Sam "so why did you dig the PS2 out? So you could play this stupid dating game to prepare for your online date tomorrow night?"

"where did you get the assumption that it's an online date?!"

"because you don't know any girls in real life besides Dawn" Scott stated,

"since when do you ever call creepy girl by her real name?" Lightning asked the ginger before Sam could give his response

"since always" he replied, looking away

How is it mussels for brains picked up on that?

"since sha-now more like it!"

Before Scott could say anything else, the moonchild herself made her entrance

"I believe congratulations are in order!" she exclaimed, waving her hands up in the air gleefully

"why? Did someone win the lottery? If so you better bloody share!" Scott threatened his roommates

"no, something much greater than money! Sam has officially won his way into Dakotas's heart!"

"how is that better than money?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion

"oh hell yeah buddy, give Lightning sha-five!"

Sam chuckled as he high fived Lightning "were going to this Italian restaurant tomorrow night followed by a movie"

"I can't believe this is happening, Soft serve is finally growing up" Scott grinned, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"he's also gonna get laid before you!" the jock added with a laugh

"are you forgetting that is my best friend you are talking about?" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest

"chillax shorty, we all know its bond to happen sooner or later"

"oh no! My ears are bleeding!" The blonde cried as she covered her ears with her hands

Everyone else laughed "hey why is everything written in gibberish on the back?" Lightning asked, holding up the game's cover

"it's was made in Japan, but the game has been dubbed in English" Sam explained

"you mean like in Anime?"

"you are correct my friend" the gamer nodded

"God bless the Japanese!" Scott raised his hands above his head,

"oh that's right, you three watch anime together don't you?" Dawn joined back into the conversation; her ears had miraculously recovered from their previous conversation

"we used too when we had the time" Scott replied, sighing to himself "stupid life gets in the way of everything great"

"you said it brother!" Lightning chimed in "do you know how far behind we are on One Piece?!"

"we only just finished Bleach a month before graduation day came" Sam added

"man that was epic" Scott smiled

"Kurosaki is like a badass version of Scott"

"oh shut the fuck up!"

Everyone lost it laughing excluding Scott who just frowned and crossed his arms, Dawn thought it was amazing how strong their bond was despite how much life changes, it took her a while to accept that the ferocious way they spoke to each other was just how their friendship operates.

Its amazing what you learn when you're no longer on the outside looking in.

"so are you going to start this game or are we going to sit around and chat like were in some low budget sitcom?" Scott looked over at Sam who grinned back at him "then without further ado, we shall begin"

This was sure to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**so I'm not even going to try and make an excuse, it's almost been a year and I've let you guys down!**

**I cannot apologise enough, I got so busy and lost my motivation to continue writing, I almost forgot how much I enjoy it, If any of you are still reading this story, just ****know how much I appreciate all the support you guys have given me to continue with it, you are my motivation and I love hearing what you all think of each and every chapter! **

**Thank you so much for everything! I hope the past year has served you all well, PM me if you have any questions! **

**I love you all so much! **

**Till next time! Xoxo**


	22. Skin The Cat

First thing that appeared upon the screen was a beach scenery and a two dimensional cartoon blonde woman wearing a skimpy bikini that left very little towards the imagination. There was text at the bottom of the screen that read "Sam! Stop standing around and come play some volleyball! Were down a player since Minami couldn't make it!"

Scott's eyes widened "oh lord, don't tell me this is a hentai game"

"the back of the case only gives caution towards mild course language so I highly doubt it" Sam assured him, they all trusted his judgement, the man had been playing games since the moment he learned how to use a computer.

Lightning laughed and cocked an eyebrow "you'd know all about them wouldn't you Scott?"

Scott whipped his head to face the jock, his face flushed "w-what! What the hell are you babbling about?!"

"well if I recall correctly it was about three or four months before shorty moved in I went to ask to borrow a shirt and when I entered your bedroom I totally caught you red handed with your computer screen covered in tentacles and tits" Lightning replied, Sam covered his month to stop himself from laughing, Dawn just looked puzzled, because she knew whatever she said would make things very awkward.

"for the last damn time powder for brains it was a damn pop up!" the ginger shouted, his face was really heating up by this point, Dawn must think hes a freak just like his other two roommates at this point!

"modesty sure isn't Japan's strong point is it?" Dawn said, desperate to change the subject, even she was starting to feel awkward, crossing her arms over her chest, in all honesty she was not impressed at all with how overly sexualized these games are "this is the reason men have such low opinions on the women of today"

"wrong you are creepy girl" Lightning argued "night clubs are the reason men have such low opinions on women"

"well I wouldn't know" Dawn admitted, pushing her fringe out of her pale face "I've never been"

All three men stopped what they were doing and looked at the blonde "you gotta be sha-tricken with me"

"but you're almost 19!"*

"it just never appealed to me, loud music, binge drinking, women using the excuse that they were under the influence to justify their promiscuous actions, men taking advantage of woman that are insecure about themselves enough to do this" Dawn huffed, scrunching her face up in disgust "it's abhorrent"

"can't argue with you there" Scott nodded in a agreement "it's just overrated bullshit, don't even waste your time and money"

She grinned at the ginger "what money do you speak of?"

"the shithouse minimum wage you'll be getting at puzzles"

"congrats on finding a job by the way Dawn" Sam smiled at the moonchild "but seriously, can we stop getting sidetracked at get on with this game?"

And so the four roommates together voice their opinions, argued and laughed through the game play, Sam had no idea which option sounded to most socially acceptable, Scott believed that any option other than "No, do it yourself" was ridiculous and Lightning got bored after five minutes because none of the two dimensional girls on the screen were putting out for the main guy.

"Besides a mainstream TV series, nothing beats around the bush more than these games, where the all females have the common sense of a cow and the main guy is so horny he can only tell the difference between each girl due to hair colour, since all their boobs seem to be the same size" Scott rambled, walking towards the fridge and pulling out a bottle of coke.

"the concept sounds pretty realistic, but since it's actually so unrealistic is why its so fun to play, because even if you strike out, you can just start again" Sam smiled to himself clicking away on the controller "man I forgot the joy of harems"

"dude, lets play till we get the harem ending!" the Jock jumped from his spot on the couch, trying to grab the controller from Sam, but his reflexes were better than Lightnings, which was ironic considering who did the most amount of physical activity "no way man, unlike the rest of you crappy so called friends I'm taking this game seriously"

"Come on bro, give Sha-Lightning his place in the sun!" the jock whined, pushing is body into the cushions on the sofa, like a child who was told he had to share his toys with the other kids in daycare

"It's actually pretty sad that in the amount of years that I have known you, you haven't changed at all" Scott was shaking his head by this point, taking a sip of his coke "you're life story would be one boring movie to watch"

_Jump back to almost five years ago_

_A fourteen year old Scott Fields sat up along the side of the school border, the bell singling class had begun had rung about ten minutes ago and the courtyard was deserted as far as the eye could see, It was his first day of school in this crappy town that he was forced to move to, due to child services making him live with his distant aunt and uncle indefinitely..._

_oh but that only meant until his father sorted out his drinking problem..._

_which meant not any time this year..._

_or next year..._

_or ever..._

_God damn it._

_he was pissed off, not just at those ignorant fools who gave the final verdict that his parents for incompetent at raising him because they didn't know shit about how hard his parents worked to put food on the table, the amount of bullshit abuse his mother took from her waitressing job from disgruntled stuck up idiots who for some unbelievably absurd reason seem to think that a diner's quility of food should be equivalent to one of a five star restaurant.  
><em>

_people are assholes, but even bigger assholes when they were hungry._

_Not everyone can afford a bunch of gaudy materialistic goods that people by with money they don't have to impress people they don't like,_

_this parents didn't give a crap about any of that stuff._

_Scott pulled out a cigarette from his packet and a lighter from his pocket, as his lit the tip, he took the first light draw and blew the smoke out into the air._

_You know what the stupid thing in life is?_

_You only get two options: you either become family oriented or work oriented, because if this society there is no other possible way to live out a meaningful life..._

_He inhales his cigarette_

_If you can even count working for money to buy necessities that will enable you to continue working._

_Its just a cycle._

_He exhales._

_It was probably at this moment, where he was alone and not surrounded by stupid superficial city kids that he realized how much he now understood all those dark emo songs where the singer is going on about how much it hurts to breathe._

_how the future depresses you so much because you can't see it getting any better and you can feel your chest tightening and all you want to do is sleep so you can forget for a few hours and-_

_Scott takes a massive draw of his cigarette, noting that he needs to ditch a rock at his new neighbors window the next time he wants to blast his music at 6:30 in the morning._

_he hated this town and everyone in it._

_at that moment Scott was taking out of his thoughts by the sound of someone running - well more like sprinting towards him, when he looked up he saw a figure jumped right over the fence, right in front of his eyes_

_"sha-booyeah!" the person cheered as he landed on his feet, throwing his hands up in the air "chill out people for the Lightning had arrived!"_

_Scott stared at the boy, completely dumbfounded and after a moment the jock seemed finally noticed him sitting up on the fence "oh hell no bro! the lightning is the only one gonna be making an entrance today! get your ass to class! ill wait five minutes"_

_The ginger narrowed his eyes at him, was this kid a freaking idiot?_

_"you deaf ranga? get moving!" Lightning repeated, obviously irritated as he pointed across the courtyard towards the schools front office_

_"what the fuck did you just call me?!" Scott snapped, throwing his cigarette bud over the fence and jumping off the fence, he walked closer towards him with his hands balling up into fists, this retard dimwit the wrong day._

_"woah chillax bro, Lightning doesn't know your name is all" The jock shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets "I haven't seen ya on the team, are you in the chess club?"_

_At that moment most of the muscles in Scott's body relaxed and he unclenched his fists throwing his hand over his month, to preventing himself from a laughing fit "the chess club?! are you crapping with me?" Scott let himself laugh this time, it was just too funny, like he would ever join any club let alone something that involved him using his brain, man this kid was a dumbass "dude, seriously thanks, I haven't laughed like that in a long time"_

_The jock grinned, impressed with himself "I am pretty funny aint I?"_

_"oh Jesus, stop tooting your own horn" Scott said "this is my first day at this craphouse school"_

_"wait, you're a newbie?!" Lightning asked, letting out a laugh "why didn't you say so sooner?! now I can get in the spotlight by introducing you without the teacher making me wait outside of the class for being late!"_

_Lightning draped an arm over Scott's shoulder and pushed him towards the front office "let's go!"_

* * *

><p>Scott grinned at the memory - damn muscles for brains may be an idiot, but always put up enough for a fight for something he truly wanted, right until the bitter end.<p>

He was a damn warrior.

To this day Scott secretly respected Lightning for it.

Scott was snapped out of this train of thought by someone moving towards him in the kitchen, he looked down at Dawn who was pouring herself a glass of water "penny for your thoughts?" she asked him, not looking away from the sink as she turned off the tap and brought the glass to her pale pink lips

They felt as soft as they looked...

"Just school days, you know - the easy days, before having to face the reality of working until you're seventy" He replied, playing with the lid of his coke bottle

Dawn nodded in agreement "oh yes, that artificial society we called school were indeed the easy days, smiling and laughing without a care in the world"

Scott groaned, slamming his hand on the counter "being an adult fucking sucks!"

"well deal with it, you aren't getting any younger" Sam called out from the sofa, his attention not leaving the dating sim for even a second, Lightning just laughed "That's why I'm gonna be the national soccer team, because when I'm old and done, I can still be the couch, leaving my mark in the sport industry for the next million years to come"

"and that's why I'm going into game design, so all the wild youths to come can carry on the legacy that is the epicness of gaming!" Sam added "so you better decide how your gonna leave your mark on this earth Scott"

"yeah, yeah, stop telling me crap I already know" Scott muttered, walking towards the balcony doors "I'm going to get some air"

Dawn decided to follow the ginger, she was getting a few energy signals from him lately that seemed a lot more clearer than when she first met him, maybe he would open up to her a little - she sure hoped so.

They both stood before the balcony rails, Scott put his coke bottle on the coaster Dawn had put there when she first moved in on the table behind them. They both stared out into the night sky in silence, it truly was beautiful - even if it was covered up by the city lights the moon always shined brightly.

Scott remembered how incredible the night sky always looked when he lived up on the farm - you could see everything from the stars to the moon to even the clouds slowly moving through the night sky.

"It pisses me off." Scott admitted, taking a deep breath before reaching for his coke "so much that it makes me want to start smoking again"

"please try to refrain, it's not worth it, you are paying an absurd amount of money just to damage your precious health and as well as the environment" Dawn protested, her voice was calm but firm, she knew he wasn't in the mood to argue with her as it was merely a extraneous comment.

"Both of those Idiots are going way further in their lives than I ever will, I'm just staying in the same crappy place doing the same crappy stuff, I should have tried harder in the school, I'm going to be 19 next month I have nothing to show for it!" Scott vented, his voice trembling with anxiety "All I've ever done is waste time, Idling away each day because I have absolutely no motivation, I'm always been apathetic just living out of habit, living to just exist and nothing more."

"That's not tru-"

"yes it is!" Scott cut her off "God, don't screw with me! I don't need false reassurance"

Dawn had never seen him this way, his was so antsy and angry, she always knew when he tore other people down he was really just taking his own insecurities out on them, but she never, ever anticipated he would snap and blow up as he was right now, had he finally reached his breaking point?

"I suck at everything I do, because I hate everything I do, pouring drinks and dealing with stupid horny egotistical men and cake face skanks, dealing with their pathetic crap day after day, night after lonely he-never-called-me-back-so-I-am-here-for-a-rebound night" Scott continued, his voice horse, he was shaking with anxiety and she reached over to place her hand over his

He looked up at her, her hand was warm in the most comforting way and suddenly he felt like all his blood had been drained from his body, he wanted to cry and run and scream at the top of his lungs until something knocked him out of his misery

Nothing made sense.

"You have obviously felt like this for a long time, and I know nothing I say can change your mind about how you have lived up until now but you cannot compare yourself to other people Scott, Because they walk a different path than you" Dawn gripped his hand a little tighter "only you can decide where you will go from here, you are still so young, stop talking about the regrets you have because you have so much time to give it your all, do things now so you can make up for that lost time!"

"but I don't know what I want to do" Scott mumbled weakly "and I don't want to do anything"

"then you have no right to complain" Dawn deadpanned, the ginger whipped his head and looked at her, he didn't know what to say, because they both knew she was right and that this kind of attitude was the reason he was stuck in this rut.

"do not live to just exist, what a pointless thing to do" Dawn filled the silence "If you don't know what you want to do, try knew stuff and see what you enjoy, no matter what it is just do it- if you have a brick, build a house, if you have flour and sugar then bake a cake!"

Scott looked down at their hands, turning his over and interlocking their fingers, Dawn gazed at him, her blue eyes wide, they were shining so brightly it made Scott feel almost nostalgic

"why do I feel like this moment has happened before?"

Dawn giggled softly "I feel the same way"

A moment passed, neither of them moved their hands, they gazed up at the sign sky while listening to the traffic in the distance bellow them, it really did feel like this night had happened before. It was a comfortable silence for the both of them.

"thanks" Scott muttered quietly, but loud enough for the moonchild to hear

Dawn smiled up at the sky "you're welcome"

Another moment of silence fell between the two, there was nothing more that needed to be said about the topic, Scott knew he had to pull his head in, how else would he be able to make it in this dog eat dog world?

"Hey" Scott called out to the blonde, tugging lightly at her hand

This time Dawn turned her head to face him and without warning was given a soft chaste kiss on the lips, his lips were so cold but she felt no urge to pull away, even if she wanted to she couldn't, because her body had frozen up in just the same way it did the other day outside of Puzzles.

Scott stroked her hair with his free hand, her blonde locks are so silky and perfect

He could smell her vanilla shampoo.

The ginger pulled away and looked down at Dawn, with a huge smile planted on his face so earnestly "you really something else, you know that right?"

"I should say the same thing about you" Dawn matched his smile "thank you for confiding in me, I'll do whatever I can to help you, know matter what path you choose to take"

Scott laughed "there's more than one way to skin a cat, aye?"

Dawn made a horrified face "you should be ashamed of yourself Scott, using such a horrid metaphor in front of a vegan"

"better go warn your feline friends then" Scott teased, nudging her shoulder lightly

Dawn huffed "oh don't you worry, when I do you'll end up in Timbuktu like Edgar from The Aristocats"

She really was something else.

**AN:**

**Just a reminder that the drinking age in my country is 18 and that I am ultra sorry for not updating sooner, for like the 10000th time. I'm the worst, seriously. **

**Thank all you beautiful beautiful creatures of this universe for reading my story, I know my writing is a bit rough around the edges but I want to continue to improve, and for that to happen I need to motivate myself to write, and your encouragement helps more than you will all ever know. **

**I love you all so much. **

**until next time! xxx  
><strong>


	23. My Letter For You All

**Another's Note: **

**Hello agian, my dear readers, it's been a long while hasn't it? I'm so sorry. **

**I think out of respect for all of you that have ever read this or are still reading this story I should have the decency to tell you all that I am no longer going to continue this fanfic.  
><strong>

**A lot of time has passed since I started writing this story and it was so fun, I had the time of my life writing and reading all your reviews, I loved hearing everything you all had to say, I know I am not the best writer but I tried really hard to make this story enjoyable but now... **

**I just can't write total drama anymore, It's not as fun as it used to be...  
><strong>

**Watching the last two seasons I have been so disapointed for what they have done to all the characters, the writers have ruined so many of my favorite couples - Duncan and Gwen and then they got Scott and Courtney to hook up! I'm just happy Alejandro and Heather got together in the end!**

**I am so freaking infuriated, All stars is the worst season to date in my opinion and I couldn't even finish Pahkitew Island! **

**Most of you might not agree with my opinion but that's just how I feel, I can't even begin to tell you all how sorry I am. I really am. **

**I wish all my dear readers all the best for their future, in whatever you all are doing or end up doing - From jobs, having a family, health, wealth in money, love or happiness (yes I am going to be corny) and even the stories you all are reading and/or writing. **

**I love you all so much, and thank you all so much for all your opinions, encouragement and support. please take care. **

**And if I decided to start writing for any other series/anime, I will say this, **

**Until next time. **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
